Entre Chien et Loup
by Dragonna
Summary: Deux garçons. Un anglais et un allemand. Une enfance chaleureuse et une enfance douloureuse. Une rivalité. Et l'un termina aux ordres de l'autre. Le loup se soumit au chien de garde. Leur relation s'est construite malgré les secrets et les non-dits. Une relation forte et puissante, que personne ne comprenait. Ils étaient rivaux, amis, amants. Ils étaient les nobles du mal.
1. Une Enfance en Allemagne

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Pour tous

**Note:** Ce premier chapitre est long mais la suite sera plus des "tranches de vie" à Weston et après.

* * *

**I : Une Enfance en Allemagne**

* * *

Ce manoir si froid et silencieux. Ce père qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, ses frères moqueurs et railleurs. Deux grands frères si parfaits, si intelligents, si sportifs. Une grande sœur magnifique, souriante.

_Et lui le petit dernier. _

_Absolument pas désiré._

«Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un troisième fils?»

Ces mots si souvent entendus étaient comme des violentes gifles, des coups de poignards cruels.

Enfant, il ne comprenait rien. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Pourquoi son père le détestait. Il faisait alors de gros efforts pour être remarquer. Pour être aimé. Mais il n'avait jamais été féliciter.

Toujours avec les gouvernantes, si peu avec sa mère. Jamais avec son père. Rarement avec sa fratrie. Son frère aîné qui le poussait brutalement au sol, son autre frère qui l'ignorait. Sa sœur qui ne lui parlait qu'en cachette. Son père qui le frappait s'il avait la malheur de pleurer.

«Un homme ne pleure pas. Tu n'es pas une fillette Diederich!»

Comment peut réagir un enfant face à cette froideur, ce mépris? Il se réfugiait dans sa petite chambre, dans les écuries, dans un coin du jardin. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il prenait un livre, jouait avec les chiens, se présentait impeccable aux repas. Répondait parfaitement aux questions posées sur ses cours, malgré sa mine bougonne.

_Il était ignoré dans le meilleur des cas._

_On ne savait pas quoi faire de lui._

L'héritage pour l'aîné, l'école militaire pour le second, un beau mariage pour la sœur. Mais lui?

Peu bavard, toujours l'air renfrogné, s'énervant facilement, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Bien vite, son père en eut assez des regards sombre de reproches que l'enfant lui envoyait et le consigna souvent dans sa chambre. Il ne mangeait alors que quelques sandwichs (délicieux cependant) avec du thé ou du lait chaud, préparés par la gouvernante. Il mangeait à table une fois par jour au mieux et alors gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Il ne se détendait que quand son père était absent.

Il apprit l'anglais très vite, le maîtrisant à la perfection malgré son accent allemand. Sa mère disait que c'était charmant. Son père grognait qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était utilise de parler la langue de ces stupides britanniques qui semblaient tant aimer les français. Devant le reproche, l'enfant regimba mais haussa les épaules. _Encore une fois, ce n'était pas bien, que pouvait-il faire?_

Mais le petit n'était pas un incapable, il courrait vite, apprit rapidement à monter à cheval. Bien entendu ses frères le raillaient, disant qu'il n'était qu'un nain sur un percheron.

Son père parlait de le donner comme serviteur à une famille plus noble, au fils d'un duc qu'il connaissait bien dès qu'il aurait 12 ans. «Il ne sera bon qu'à ça. Obéir.»

Quand il entendait ça, il serrait les dents et se bouchait les oreilles, retenant ses larmes devant cette absence d'amour paternel.

* * *

Les choses changèrent quand il eu huit ans. Et avait renoncé à attirer l'attention. Sa mère ne lui parlait qu'en dehors de la présence de son père. Sa sœur était la seule à lui témoigner de l'affection.

Et puis l'accident arriva. Une chasse. Son frère aîné de 15 ans tomba brutalement de cheval, sa tête heurta une pierre. Et il mourut dans les heures qui suivirent. Des heures d'angoisse et d'agonie.

L'enfant resta dans sa chambre, sous sa couverture. Le souvenir du sang qui coulait de la civière le hantait.

_Les pleurs de sa mère._

_Le visage de son père._

_Sa sœur qui sanglotait._

_Son autre frère qui restait prostré._

Le prêtre qui exerçait les derniers sacrements. L'enfant était resté immobile, traçant le signe de croix d'un geste tremblant. Priant maladroitement. Son frère n'avait jamais été réellement gentil avec lui. Surtout depuis que son père avait commencé à lui apprendre des choses à 10 ans. Avant il était parfois gentil, une tape sur la tête, un gâteau glissé discrètement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

A peine deux jours après l'enterrement, son père convoqua ses deux fils. Le nouvel aîné, âgé de 13 ans allait prendre la succession et deviendrait officier de l'armée et le cadet, du haut de ses 9 ans, voyait se profiler un avenir où il ne serait qu'un simple militaire.

L'homme sévère l'avait fixé de ses yeux onyx, lâchant d'un ton glacial «Tu es juste bon à obéir aux ordres. Alors diriger? Ne me fais pas rire!

- Je comprend père.» Rabroué, il avait tristement haussé les épaules et était partit.

* * *

Il avait grandit, devenant de plus en plus doué. Il se révélait bon dans beaucoup de domaines physiques. Il ne le montrait pas mais il s'améliorait énormément. Il s'entraînait avec son précepteur, regardant avec un sentiment de tristesse et d'envie mêlées son père et son frère qui passaient du temps ensemble. Il ne protestait plus, ne disait plus rien. Il travaillait avec application, gardait les yeux baissés quand ses parents examinaient ses notes. Extrêmement docile avec eux, il pouvait piquer des crises de colère avec son frère. Ils se disputaient beaucoup. L'aîné se moquait de lui, le rabaissait, le dominait, lui donnait des ordres et le frappait s'il refusait d'obéir.

Il ne se sentait en sécurité et aimé qu'avec sa sœur. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, tendrement. Il avait 10 ans mais elle le traitait comme une chose précieuse.

Cette année, l'année de ses 10 ans, beaucoup de choses se passèrent. D'abord sa sœur, âgé de 18 ans, se maria. Avec un homme choisit par son père. Un mari plus âgé qu'elle, riche, influant. Diederich le détestait d'emblée. Il avait un air sec et froid, des yeux de fouineurs et surtout, surtout, il avait plus de 30 ans. Pourquoi son père avait-il choisi quelqu'un comme ça? Alors que sa sœur aimait un garçon de son âge, d'une famille aisée et militaire aussi. C'était injuste. Il assista au mariage, le cœur lourd, sachant que la seule personne qui l'aimait partait. Et serait sûrement malheureuse.

Il se renfrogna encore plus. Parlant peu, travaillant et s'entraînant encore plus. Rien à lui reprocher. Pourtant son père trouvait toujours une critique, quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Comme si cet enfant qui ressemblait trop à son épouse et pas assez à lui, était une cause perdue. De même il ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son frère. Si beau, si vif, si intelligent. On lui avait proposé une place à Weston mais l'homme avait refusé de laisser son précieux fils d'éloigner, comme il avait rejeté l'offre pour son défunt aîné. Diederich, du haut de ses 10 ans, espérait que l'homme le laisserait y aller, il ne rêvait que de s'éloigner, de ne plus le voir. Il aurait la paix pendant 6 ans. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était une cause perdue. Son père détestait l'Angleterre, malgré que sa femme en soit originaire.

Celle-ci le faisait souvent venir auprès d'elle, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il la regardait avec douceur et secouait la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. «Rien mère. Je vais bien.» Il se laissait câliner mais ne rendait plus, tant il avait l'impression qu'elle se forçait, où qu'elle tentait de se rattraper pour l'avoir négliger pendant des années.

Ces étreintes lui donnaient une impression de froideur.

Il souriait doucement, comme pour la rassurer et partait.

Mais il ne ressentait rien, comme si plus rien ne lui importait. Comme si cette famille n'était plus la sienne depuis longtemps.

* * *

Le second événement acheva de détruire le peu d'affection que l'enfant aurait pu avoir pour ses parents. Des invités, militaires, de son père avaient été invités. L'homme voulait leur montrer son fils si doué de 14 ans. Et ordonna à son autre enfant de servir de comparaison. Un regain de fierté emplit le cœur du brun. Le désir d'être reconnu, félicité, devant des gens qui ne le connaissait pas. Il joua contre son frère et, à la surprise générale, fit bien mieux que lui.

Les amis de son père ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur son second fils. Si jeune et déjà si doué. Promit à un grand avenir. L'un d'eux eut même l'audace d'ébouriffer les mèches sombre du jeune garçon.

Le chef de famille se força à sourire, serra des mains, mais quand ils furent partis, tira son fils dans le salon et le frappa de toute ses forces, l'envoyant au sol.

«Comment as-tu osé ridiculiser ton frère devant tout le monde.»

Il ne l'avait pas ridiculisé, il l'avait à chaque fois battu de justesse. «Je...voulais juste...

- Comment as-tu pu te pavaner de la sorte devant mes invités? Je voulais leurs montrer mon fils aîné, destiné à devenir un officier, et voilà qu'un avorton juste bon à obéir fait mieux que lui.» il le saisit sans douceur par le bras «Réalises-tu que tu l'as humilié en faisant le malin?»

Le garçon gémit de douleur. Jeta un regard à sa mère qui détourna le sien. N'intervint pas. Baissant la tête il se laissa traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, ferma les yeux et serra les dents quand la ceinture de cuir s'abattit sur son dos nu.

_Puni pour avoir été meilleur que son frère._

_Il perdit foi en sa famille._

_Il les détestait._

_Il ne pardonnerait pas._

* * *

Du haut de ses 11 ans, il se demanda pourquoi on ne l'aimait pas. Ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour irriter autant ses parents. La seule bonne nouvelle de l'année, à ses yeux, fut l'annonce de la grossesse de sa sœur aînée. Même s'il ne pouvait pas aller la voir. Il lui écrivait des lettres et chérissait celle qu'elle lui envoyait, serrant le papier contre son cœur, savourant ces marques d'affections...les seuls qu'il recevait. Le reste...il se demanda si sa famille était maudire. Car son frère tomba malade après une chute dans la rivière. C'était l'hiver et il faisait froid, très froid. La neige recouvrait tout. L'adolescent de 15 ans avait voulu faire le malin avec ses amis en patinant sur la glace.

Diederich resta dans sa chambre, consigné car sa mère craignait que la pneumonie de son frère soit contagieuse. La servante assignée à son bien-être lui apportait des sandwichs, de la pie, du thé, du lait chaud et des douceurs. Elle lui apportait des livres de la bibliothèque.

_Et ne disait pas grand chose._

La maison était atrocement silencieuse. Il entendait parfois des murmures, des voix étouffés. Il voyait des gens venir par fiacre par la fenêtre. Il tentait de se changer les idées en travaillant mais avec peu de succès. Inquiet, mal à l'aise.

Il posait de plus en plus de question, désespéré. Il n'aimait pas son frère...mais c'était sa famille, l'enfant n'avait plu foi en ses parents mais son frère Hans n'avait rien fait. Il imitait juste leur père. Il avait commencé à être réellement horrible à la mort de l'aîné.

_Tout était de la faute de son père._

_Il le détestait._

_Mais il voulait toujours, au fond de lui, être aimé et apprécié de lui._

_Et ça le rendait furieux contre lui même._

Son frère mourut.

La pneumonie avait été la plus forte.

Le petit brun pleura, réellement et sincèrement, et se fit la promesse de poser sur la tombe de Hans ses fleurs favorites dès qu'elles fleuriraient. Il vit sa sœur à l'enterrement. Seule. Son mari était visiblement souvent absent et elle en était ravie.

Cependant son père trouva en lui un exutoire «Tu dois être ravi maintenant non? Plus de grand frère, tu deviens l'héritier n'est-ce pas?»

Il n'avait pas bravé son regard. Tout cela était faux et il le savait. Il aurait donné tout pour que son frère ne soit pas mort. Mais il avait renoncé à le faire entendre.

* * *

Il eu 12 ans et le dernier acte pour détruire ses relations avec ses parents arriva. C'était une chasse, sa première, avec son père et ses amis. L'enfant montait le cheval de son défunt frère, un étalon vif et difficile à contrôler. D'habitude l'animal était relativement docile, mais paniqua quand la détonation résonna, suivis de beaucoup d'autres. L'équidé bondit, prenant le mord aux dents, affolé par les coup de feu. Il partit au galop, traversant la forêt à vive allure, bondissant, slalomant entre les arbres. L'enfant avait tenté de d'arrêter l'étalon mais il continuait à courir, arrivant dans une clairière où se trouvait certains des chasseurs et d'une ruade brutale l'expédia violemment au sol.

Et tout devint noir.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans son lit, un bras bandé et maintenu avec une attelle. Une bandage entourait son front. D'autres ses côtes. Il avait tellement mal à la tête.

Tout le monde semblait soulagé. Les serviteurs lui apportèrent des douceurs, lui dirent à quel point tout le monde avait eu peur pour lui. Les jeunes militaires avaient réagis vite et bien et l'avait ramené rapidement au manoir, allant chercher un médecin.

_Il avait failli mourir, il en avait conscience._

_Mais le pire fut quand son père vint le voir. _

Une gifle s'abattit sur son visage.

«Comment peux-tu me faire honte comme ça? Tu as gâché ce rassemblement. Tu as gâché cette chasse et tu n'as rien attrapé. Et le cheval a été blessé. Tu as voulu te rendre intéressant peut-être?

- Je...Je suis désolé. L'étalon a eu peur des coups de feu.

- Ne mens pas.» Il s'éloigna «J'ai hérité d'une mauviette pleurnicharde comme héritier. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas toi qui est mort au lieu de tes frères?»

Diederich ne répondit pas, serrant les mains sur les draps, ravalant chagrin et colère.

«Tu pars pour l'Angleterre dès que tu es guéri. J'ai engagé un serviteur. Tu vivras là-bas jusqu'à la fin de tes études à Weston. Peut-être deviendras-tu un homme là-bas!»

* * *

_Il détestait cette école. Il détestait y être. Il était allemand pour l'amour du ciel. Et sous prétexte que sa mère était de la noblesse anglaise, on se débarrassait de lui sans remords. Ses parents n'avaient même pas daigné venir le saluer avant de l'expédier, avec un serviteur, en Angleterre._

_Pas un regard, pas une lettre depuis 5 mois...rien. Il ne sentait horriblement seul. Malgré les garçons qui s'ébattaient autour de lui, ceux de son âge qui riaient et s'amusaient._

* * *

** A Suivre**


	2. Une Enfance en Angleterre

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

**Partie II: Enfance en Angleterre**

* * *

Le jeune Tanaka rangeait quelques objets dans la chambre, jetant des coups d'œil méfiant à Undertaker qui était penché sur le berceau, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

_Ses maîtres avaient toute confiance en Undertaker._

_Absolument._

_Et beaucoup de Phantomhives avant avaient de même eu confiance en lui._

_Personne ne posait de question sur le fait qu'il ne changeait pas._

Il avait rendu la joie de vivre à sa maîtresse Claudia, toujours si triste depuis son mariage forcé, même si son époux n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle souriait et riait quand il lui tenait compagnie. Elle appréciait la compagnie de cette si étrange personne. Plus que celle de celui à qui elle avait été unie par les liens du mariage.

Mari qui était assis au chevet de sa femme, lui parlant à voix basse. Elle lui souriait d'un air fatigué, répondant à ses questions.

_Personne n'aurait pu se douter que l'amour n'était pas là._

Le serviteur reporta son attention sur Undertaker. L'être aux cheveux argenté tendit un doigt à l'ongle noir vers le bébé, murmurant quelque chose que le majordome n'entendit pas. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et s'approcha discrètement.

Il vit alors quelque chose qui le pétrifia.

Le jeune maître, Vincent, avait ses yeux d'une couleur ambre magnifique grand ouverts. Ce n'était pas la couleur d'yeux d'un nouveau né. Ils étaient d'une teinte différente, presque irréel. Le nourrisson fit un grand sourire à l'argenté et attrapa son doigt.

_Ce n'était pas possible!_

Un nouveau-né de quelques heures ne pouvait pas avoir un regard si vif, ne pouvait pas sourire comme ça et ne pouvait certainement pas attraper des choses.

_A moins que..._

Les yeux de Tanaka se posèrent sur l'être aux longs cheveux d'argent, sur le bébé, puis sur son maître, assis au chevet de sa maîtresse.

Un sourire triste ourla ses lèvres.

Il regarda à nouveau Undertaker qui venait de soulever l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa mère.

_Évidement._

_Le père n'était pas celui que tout le monde pensait._

* * *

Tanaka posa un plateau avec du thé et des gâteaux devant sa maîtresse. Son maître Richard était parti pour affaires. Undertaker était là, attendant l'homme pour lui transmettre une information...ça c'était la version officielle. Officieusement il était à pour Claudia et pour le petit garçon.

La jeune femme était à nouveau enceinte et serrait son précieux fils dans ses bras, caressant les cheveux couleur ardoise.

«Je suis si heureuse. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille nombreuse.»

Undertaker gloussa et tendit un biscuit en forme d'os à l'enfant de trois ans. Celui-ci gazouilla de joie et mordit dans le biscuit. Il semblait un peu gourmand envers les choses sucrées. Il adorait les petites douceurs de l'argenté.

«Il est tellement éveillé et intelligent. Il a tout fait en avance.» Elle embrassa la tête du petit garçon qui gloussa.

«Je paris que sa sœur...sera de la même trempe.» gloussa l'argenté, agitant un autre gâteau au dessus de la tête du bébé.

Tanaka se serait senti vexé avec un autre invité, mais pas avec celui-là. Il se sentait comme si c'était normal que le fossoyeur offre des gourmandises au petit.

«Il vous ressemble de plus en plus ma chère!» Undertaker caressa la joue ronde du petit noble. Celui qui posa son regard magnifique sur lui. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui attirait le regard. L'argenté espéra que cette capacité s'affaiblirait au fil des âges. Il ne voulait pas voir son fils être harceler par des pervers.

«Il n'a pas grand chose de son père. Ça risque de se voir au niveau du mental.

- Du moment qu'il n'a pas son humour.

- Vous être cruelle Claudia.» Fit Undertaker en éclatant de rire.

Tanaka sursauta en entendant soudain le rire du petit, si semblable à celui de son père, répondre à celui de ce dernier. Le même sourire et le même rire. Heureusement que ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas quand le maître était là.

_Le jeune majordome était avant tout fidèle à Claudia Phantomhive, il ne dirait rien à son époux._

* * *

Quand il eut 8 ans, le jeune maître fut kidnappé. Ce fut la panique dans la résidence de Londres, les maîtres criaient, la petite sœur pleurait. Tanaka remarqua la présence de Undertaker. Celui-ci restait silencieux, pensif, se frottant le menton comme s'il réfléchissait.

_L'argenté ne disait rien. Restait silencieux._

_Il déambula dans la maison, attrapant parfois un domestique._

_Il disparut dans l'heure qui suivit._

_Comme un véritable courant d'air._

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, horriblement. Richard était partit à Londres avec quelques alliés tandis que sa femme et la petite fille restaient au manoir. Elles pleuraient, Frances appelait son frère adoré et sa mère la serrait dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Tanaka se tint à leurs côtés pour les protéger, même s'il voulait plus que tout retrouver son jeune maître. Cet enfant si adorable, si souriant, si intelligent. Cet enfant si beau qui semblait attirer les regards où qu'il aille. Cet enfant au visage angélique.

_Il pria, même s'il ne croyait pas._

_Il pria ce dieu auquel il ne croyait plus de sauver le petit. _

_Qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'horrible._

_Il était si inquiet. _

Il voyait presque son jeune maître comme une sorte de neveu tant celui-ci était affectueux avec lui. Vincent courait vers lui et s'accrochait à son uniforme, parlant de plein de choses. Le majordome avait toute les peines de monde à le convaincre de retourner à ses études ou à ses jeux et à le laisser travailler. Il lui glissait parfois une friandise, ce n'était pas raisonnable mais comment résister à ces deux magnifiques yeux d'or et à ce sourire? Lui qui n'avait pas d'enfants ne pouvaient pas résister à ce garçon qu'il voyait comme un neveu.

_Qui avait pu enlever l'enfant?_

_Comment cela avait-il pu se produire?_

_Un ennemi des maîtres?_

Une femme en mal d'enfant...le jeune garçon était si adorable avec ses cheveux sombres et ses magnifiques yeux ambrés. Beaucoup de gens complimentaient sa beauté, son sourire, sa voix charmante. Il ferait sans doute des ravages une fois adulte.

Mais il était déjà grand. Aucun enfant de 8 ans n'accepterait une nouvelle famille...à moins d'être amnésique ou prisonnier et ne pas avoir le choix.

Tanaka en venait presque...presque...à...espérer que ça soit cette solution. Car dans ce cas, le garçon ne serait pas blessé ou pire...Car que ferait des ennemis du chien de garde à l'enfant de ce dernier, à son héritier?

_Ils n'auraient aucune pitié pour le chiot comme beaucoup l'appelaient._

_Aucune._

_Et il y en avait des choses horrible qu'on pouvait faire à un enfant si jeune._

A la nuit tombée, Undertaker revint. Il tenait le jeune Vincent dans ses bras, celui-ci était profondément endormi. L'air parfaitement bien, niché dans les bras de son véritable père, même si personne ne savait cela. Le maître, Richard, se précipita et prit celui qu'il croyait être son fils de sang dans ses bras, caressant les mèches sombres.

Claudia accourut, se souciant peu des convenance et serra le garçon dans ses bras. Celui-ci ouvrit de doux yeux clairs «Maman?

- Mon chéri. Mon trésor.» Elle pleurait, le pressant contre elle. «Tu es revenu...

- Ne pleures pas...»

Mais la comtesse ne pouvait lâcher son petit garçon, si heureuse qu'il aille bien. Son époux se tourna vers l'argenté.

«Où était-il?

- Enlevé par vos ennemis. Une femme s'était fait passé pour une servante et l'a emmené en ville.»

Il ne dit pas comment il avait retrouvé son fils, c'était un secret.

Cette âme si particulière, si lumineuse, si attirante.

N'importe quel shinigami la verrait, la sentirait, la suivrait juste pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Et son fils et sa fille étaient les seuls enfants de kamis dans cette ville.

_Retrouver les kidnappeurs n'avaient donc pas été difficile._

_Les tuer non plus._

_Il n'était plus un shinigami officiel._

_Personne ne saurait qui avait tué ces gens._

* * *

«L'âme...Vincent. L'âme.»

L'enfant pencha la tête de côté. «Mon âme.

- Elle est particulière.» Le fossoyeur lui caressa la tête «Prends en soin!»

L'enfant de 10 ans hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas tout. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de son âme? Avait-il peur qu'il fasse une erreur?

«Vous voulez parler de crime?

- Ne la brise pas par des actions trop grave. Il n'y a rien de pire que les blessures de l'âme.»

Vincent prit un biscuit en forme d'os et mordit dedans avec gourmandise.

«Le petit chiot aime les friandises?

- Wouf!

- Hahaha!»

Il adorait son fils, le voir grandir était un vrai bonheur. Il ne savait pas s'il avait eu des enfants avant avec des humaines. Il en doutait. Mais c'était toujours possible. Les descendants d'entre eux qui arrivaient dans l'entre-monde des dieux ne savaient pas qui était leur père divin. Il pouvait parfaitement avoir déjà eu un enfant.

_Celui-là il le verrait grandir._

_Celui-ci il le protégerait._

Et lui révélerait la vérité le moment venu.

«Alors comment vont tes cours?

- Je bats Frances à plat de couture à l'épée.

- Ça m'étonnerait que tu la batte si facilement.

- D'accord...de justesse...mais je gagne quand même.

- A la régulière ou en utilisant tout les moyens possibles?»

L'enfant gonfla les joues, boudeur «T'es pas drôle!»

Undertaker gloussa «Et à l'étude.

- Tout va bien. J'irais à Weston quand j'aurais 13 ans.»

* * *

Vincent, du haut de ses 13 ans, regardait les jeunes autour de lui avec curiosité. Isolé pendant la majeure partie de son enfance, du à l'éloignement du manoir de la ville, il profitait d'être entouré de jeunes de son âge.

«Profite de tes années à l'école pour te forger des relations. Et des amitiés durables..»

_Il serait chien de garde._

_Il devrait avoir des alliés._

_Pas de simple amis._

_Pas des gens peureux._

Il lui fallait des gens à qui il pourrait tourner le dos sans peur, des gens courageux qui pourraient le soutenir quelque soient les circonstances.

* * *

** A suivre**


	3. Je le déteste!

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

**Partie III «Je le déteste!»**

* * *

Il s'était fait des amis. Et bien ce n'était pas des amis réellement importants, il perdrait probablement contact une fois retourné en Allemagne après la remise des diplômes. Cependant pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il ne subissait pas des reproches glacials, une pression terrible, il n'était pas punis pour avoir été le meilleur.

Il avait été mit à la Green House, la maison des sportifs.

Il en était très fier et faisait de son mieux pour se faire bien voir, pour avoir de bonnes notes, craignant que de trop mauvaises n'aient pour conséquences de le faire retourner chez lui, son père pouvant refuser de payer davantage pour un cancre.

Il était calme, docile, acceptant les tâches que lui donnaient les élèves plus âgés. Il fit ses débuts en criquet ,se révélant incroyablement doué dès le début.

_Après tout il en avait déjà fait un peu, du vivant de son frère._

_Ou avec les voisins nobles parfois invités au domaine._

Voyant son talent, le préfet n'hésita pas à lui dire qu'il avait de probables chances d'être prit dans l'équipe dès cette année. Une joie incroyable flamba en lui, la joie d'être estimé, approuvé à sa juste valeur. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il n'était pas vu comme un moins que rien, un type juste bon à obéir. Il était un camarade, un ami, un partenaire...et on l'encouragerait.

_Rien ne pouvait ternir sa joie._

_Même pas les lettres de son père qu'il survolait plus qu'il ne lisait._

_Entourés de gens de son âge, il pouvait enfin agir comme un garçon normal de 13 ans._

_Et rien ne pouvait changer ça._

* * *

Tout bascula quand il le rencontra. C'était une mauvaise journée. Très mauvaise. Il avait reçu une lettre cruelle de son père, qui l'accablait de reproches comme à son habitude, beaucoup plus cruel cette fois. Et qui lui assenait avec une cruauté rare que sa sœur était morte en couches, avec l'enfant, laissant une fille orpheline derrière elle

_«Ta sœur était aussi incapable que toi, même pas capable de donner un fils à son époux, de me donner un petit-fils! Je n'ai qu'une faible gamine comme descendante! Et il ne me reste que toi, faible et pitoyable, juste bon à obéir»_

Il s'était réfugié dans un coin, sur un banc, avait ramené ses genoux contre lui et avait éclaté en sanglots. Se sentant plus seul et plus abandonné que jamais.

Sa sœur.

La seule personne à l'avoir réellement aimé. La seule personne à le prendre dans ses bras quand il était malade ou triste, à se soucier de sa douleur, de son chagrin.

Ses lettres étaient toujours sources de joie et de réconfort, qu'il ait été en Allemagne ou qu'il soit ici,

_Elle était morte._

_Disparue._

_Il ne pourrait même pas assister aux funérailles._

Et sa nièce? Qu'allait-elle devenir avec un père aussi horrible que le sien? Un père toujours amer de ne pas avoir eu de fils? Qui allait se remarier...Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Sa famille était maudite. Il n'avait vraiment pas chance, et ceux qu'il aimait non plus.

_Seul._

_Il était tout seul._

_Plus personne de vivant ne se souciait réellement de lui._

Un toussotement parvint à ses oreilles. Un garçon de la Blue House. De son âge. Avec des yeux d'une magnifique couleur ambre, avec de longs cils, un air assez efféminée, et des cheveux couleur noirs. Sa peau était pâle, mais il se dégageait de lui une impression de calme, de tranquillité, comme un fauve apaisé qui pouvait à tout moment attaquer sans aucune pitié. Au début, il éprouva une sourde méfiance. Comme si ce garçon représentait un danger, puis il se détendit. Il était juste paranoïaque.

«Bonjour.»

Il grommela un salut, n'aimant pas discuter avec des gens des autres maisons. Et n'étant pas d'humeur pour parler à quelqu'un. Qu'on le laisse seul avec son chagrin.

«Tiens tu grognes?

- Quoi?» marmonna le brun en tournant les yeux vers l'anglais. Il se réjouit de ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre voit qu'il laissait aller son chagrin.

Celui-ci sourit, amusé «Ha je pensais que tu ne savais que marmonner d'un ton ronchon.»

Surpris, il le fixa, les yeux ronds. Ce type se moquait de lui. «Tu me traître de personne peu aimable?

- Pas vraiment, je dis que tu sembles toujours colérique. Ou alors c'est un trait typique de ton pays d'être toujours de mauvaise humeur?»

Il se figea. «Ne parles pas de mon pays comme ça!» Il s'était mit debout. Il venait de trouver un exutoire.

«Se mettre en colère pour si peu...je savais que les allemands étaient colérique et rigides mais à ce pont...»

Croisant ce regard d'une couleur or incroyable, Diederich sentit une bile amère dans sa gorge. Sa souffrance, sa frustration, sa rage...il leva le poing et tenta de frapper l'anglais qui l'évita au dernier moment, lui faisant un croc-en-jambe, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

Il gémit, se redressant faiblement tandis que son désormais rival partait, riant.

«A plus tard mon DeeDee ~»

_Colère._

_Rage._

_Honte._

_Des picotements dans les yeux._

Sa sœur était morte, son père le détestait, sa mère ne se souciait pas de lui et il venait d'être humilié par un jeune garçon efféminée. Alors qu'il était plus fort que lui. Que l'autre n'était qu'un simple monsieur je-sais-tout de la maison des Sapphire Owl.

Ce n'était pas juste.

* * *

La fête de la veille du 4 juin était merveilleuse. Les différents élèves étaient par clans, ou avec leurs familles. Rares moments où il n'y avait pas encore de vrai rivalité entre les quatre maisons. Des taquineries, moqueries, et plaisanteries fusaient à droite et à gauche. Les familles étaient réunies, parlant avec animation. L'impatience du tournois, l'ambiance festive, la joie des élèves.

Claudia serra son enfant bien-aimé dans ses bras, passant ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son fils. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Le jeune garçon rit tandis que son père lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Frances sourit et dit «J'ai entendu dire que malheureusement ta maison n'est pas doué en sport.

- Cela m'importe peu sœurette. Je suis bon au criquet mais je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe, donc pourquoi m'en faire?

- Vraiment?

- Je suis le meilleur élève de ma maison, si les Green sont les meilleurs, c'est qu'ils préfèrent les muscles à la cervelle!» Il prit un air fier «Si je voulais faire gagner ma maison, j'enterais dans l'équipe et je gagnerais!

- Tu es méchant Vincent!

- Ta sœur a raison fils, j'ai connu d'anciens de cette maison qui étaient très intelligents, de vrais tacticiens.»

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire innocent. Soudain son regard fut attiré par une silhouette appuyée au mur, un peu plus loin.

Le jeune Von Wolf était immobile, silencieux, un verre dans la main. Il regardait le sol avec tristesse. Seul.

_Personne n'était venu._

_Évidement. _

_Son père n'allait pas se déplacer en Angleterre pour si peu._

_Lui qui méprisait cette école._

_Même sa mère n'avait pas bougé._

_Personne ne viendrait. _

Demain il allait jouer, il était si fier, si heureux de jouer. Il était dans une équipe qui le soutenait. Il aurait voulu briller aux yeux de sa famille. Juste une fois.

_Rêve impossible._

«Hey.»

Il releva les yeux vers l'anglais. Le garçon qu'il détestait à cet instant. Depuis leur première discussion, il était furieux contre lui. Ce fichu noble qui se moquait de lui, lui donnait des surnoms ridicule. Que lui trouvait-il pour le harceler comme ça? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il toujours à lui? Des plaisanteries sur son pays, sur son caractère...il semblait adorer le mettre en colère.

Pourtant ce soir il ne semblait pas moqueur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Grain de Beauté? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ce soir? Tu pourras me harceler demain soir pour te venger de l'humiliation de ta maison.

- Pas ce soir Dee.» Il regarda le visage impassible du brun «...Tu es seul?

- Tu peux rire si tu veux. Ris de voir que je suis seul. Mes parents ne voient pas l'intérêt de se déplacer pour si peu.» Il se rendit compte que son amertume était bien transparue dans sa voix, et l'autre devait l'avoir ressentie aussi.

Vincent haussa un sourcil «Tu as des problèmes familiaux?

- Ça te regarde? Monsieur le petit prince a peut-être une petite vie parfaite avec des parents parfaits mais le monde n'est pas forgé comme ton petit monde parfait!» Furieux il s'éloigna, incapable de comprendre pourquoi un simple garçon le mettait aussi en colère, sans avoir été pourtant désagréable (pour cette fois) ou moqueur avec lui.

_Il avait l'impression de le détester._

_Comme si quelque chose en lui rejetait cet adolescent!_

Vincent haussa un sourcil. Qu'arrivait-il à ce garçon?

_Ce n'est pas comme si il avait été méchant avec lui non plus._

_Ce soir en tout cas..._

«Décidément je ne le comprend pas du tout.» Il retourna vers sa famille, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. «Pourquoi il m'intéresse autant?»

* * *

«Il est étrange.»

Vincent croqua un biscuit, assit sur le comptoir d'Undertaker. Du haut de ses 14 ans, il devenait très beau. Un magnifique adolescent qui attirait les regards. Cela inquiétait Undertaker. La part divine en son fils, très forte puisque occupant à moitié son âme, lui conférait un beauté.

Aux yeux de beaucoup, il était spécial.

Attirant.

Désirable.

Un fruit défendu, un être pur qu'on voulait posséder.

Avec son futur travail de chien de garde, cela pourrait être à la fois une arme et un danger.

«Aucun humour, il prend mes piques pour des insultes.»

Undertaker ricana.

«J'adore ça! Voir son visage devenir écarlate, le voir se mettre à m'insulter ou à tenter de me frapper, pour finir humilier en public!»

Penchent sadique ou obsession?

Le fossoyeur posa une tasse de thé à côté du garçon. «Pauvre petit, tu veux en faire ton jouet.»

Son fils lui jeta un coup d'oeil moqueur. «Il ne demande que ça...ses répliques sont un bâton pour se faire battre!»

L'argenté gloussa. Il se demandait si cette obsession ne cachait pas quelque chose. La curiosité d'une personnes totalement différente de lui? Une curiosité pour la souffrance d'un autre? Une curiosité teintée de compassion non perçue?

Ou peut-être la curiosité, l'obsession et l'envie de provoquer une âme-soeur? Car contrairement aux idées reçue, une âme-soeur était d'abord rejetée et devait s'apprivoiser. Elle pouvait devenir pire ennemie ou meilleure alliée selon comment les choses évoluaient.

«Ne fais pas de bêtises Vincent.»

L'adolescent lui envoya un regard blasé, comme pour dire ''_je ne suis plus un enfant, merci.._.''

* * *

A Suivre


	4. Tentation

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

**Partie IV: Tentation**

* * *

Vincent se tenait devant la tombe, les épaules tremblantes. Son visage ne reflétait rien. Sa main était serrée dans celle de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était quand même leur mère. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Vincent avait 14 ans. Frances avait 11 ans. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour supporter ça. La petite fille sanglotait, se blottissant contre son frère. Même les mains sur leurs épaules ne les rassuraient pas. Il était pâle, les traits tirés. Personne ne parlait, tous avaient la tête basse et beaucoup priaient tandis que fossoyeur rebouchait la tombe.

L'adolescent ne voulait pas montrer sa souffrance, pas devant les personnes présentes ici. Il devait être fort.

_«Je vais être sous peu le chien de garde.»_

_«Je serais bientôt un homme de l'ombre.»_

_«Je dois être fort.»_

_«Je ne dois pas pleurer...»_

Un matin à l'école, on était venu le chercher. Et Tanaka lui avait dit cette nouvelle. Il avait prit l'adolescent avec lui, le ramenant au manoir. Il avait été accueillis par Frances qui s'était jeté dans ses bras. Et Undertaker qui était là. Son père qui était effondré.

_Son enfance venait de se terminer. _

_Définitivement._

* * *

Vincent avait tout juste 15 ans. Agenouillé devant la reine, il reçut le titre de comte de Phantomhive, suite à la mort de son père. Il devait le chef de famille, le chien de garde, un puissant et terrible noble. La reine avait dit qu'il pouvait finir ses études à Weston, mais qu'il devrait exécuter ses missions quand même. Il en avait été soulagé, aimant ses années à l'école.

Tanaka pouvait s'occuper de sa sœur, et il y avait les précepteurs également.

_Mais cette fois ils étaient seuls._

Il faisait chaud, il était habillé de noir, avec des décorations. En sortant du palais, il chercha par habitude le fossoyeur mais ne vit personne.

L'argenté avait disparue depuis quelques temps.

Étrange.

Désormais il n'était plus un simple adolescent, il était comte, il était chien de garde. Il devrait vivre avec l'obscurité maintenant.

«Ma vie est toute tracée...»

_15 ans._

_Sur le point d'entrer en troisième année à Weston._

_Il n'avait plus de possibilité de changer de voie._

* * *

Diederich ajusta le col de son uniforme.

Les quelques jours de congés n'avaient rien eu d'agréables.

Réveillé à coup de bruits forts ou d'eau glacée le matin par son serviteur. Ouvrant les yeux en sursaut, frigorifié par l'humidité et par le courant d'air provoqué par la fenêtre ouverte.

_Obligé de travailler du matin au soir. _

_A peine le temps de se reposer._

_Des exercices physiques le reste du temps._

_Une nourriture sans plaisir, de l'eau froide pour se laver._

Aucun plaisir. Il fallait qu'il soit dur, fort, froid.

Il n'était pas à l'Angleterre pour être dorloté.

Son père qui l'accablait de reproches, par télégrammes et par lettres, était ferme à ce sujet et le majordome-précepteur chargé de son éducation respectait cela à la lettre.

Il revenait à l'école fatigué et un peu amaigri mais au moins au niveau.

_«Habitues-toi à un rythme dur, quand tu seras soldat, c'est tout ce que tu auras»_

Son père lui cherchait aussi une fiancée parmi la noblesse allemande. Une fille qu'il pourrait conseiller afin qu'elle appuies ses propositions sur son fils. Une alliée plus qu'une personne qui plairait à son héritier. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait contrôler, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas l'amie de son fils.

_Il était juste là pour obéir après tout._

_Et pour prolonger la lignée._

_Rien de plus._

Il avait 15 ans, et se sentait toujours aussi seul. Certes il avait des amis et un Fag mais ce n'était pas vraiment des vrais relations de confiance, plus des personnes avec qui rire et plaisanter. Mais des amitiés qui se finiraient avec l'école. Sauf peut-être Midford. Et ce n'était pas tant que ça. Même s'il était heureux, entouré, qu'on l'acclamait depuis l'année derrière où sa victoire à son second tournois de criquet avait été éclatante. Il était admiré par les plus jeunes, félicité par les plus vieux et le préfet de sa maison commençait à lorgner sur lui. Mais pas de vrais amis.

De toute façon, il retournerait en Allemagne non?

Les mots de son père résonnaient. «_Des amis anglais? A quoi bon, ce n'est pas intéressant. Tu t'en fera dans l'armée allemande. Des vrais allemands. Ne te mêle pas à ces nobles snobinards qui aimaient trop la France._»

Le jeune homme avait presque peur de lui avouer qu'il parlait parfaitement français maintenant. Trois langues, sans compter le latin. Son accent ne gênait pas la compréhension, restant juste assez pour rappeler son origine.

Il était heureux de revenir à l'école.

Là-bas, pas de réveil à coup de sceau d'eau glacée, ou de sons forts dans les oreilles, ou sa couverture tirée si brutalement qu'il en tombait lourdement au sol. Non il était réveillé par une douce secousse à l'épaule par un camarade s'il ne se réveillait pas lui-même.

Il mangeait à sa faim, pouvait s'amuser un peu. Pouvait passer du temps à l'extérieur, juste assit là à ne rien faire. Lire ce qu'il voulait, faire ce qu'il voulait...il n'était pas ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit, il était lui-même. Juste lui.

Ici, il pouvait savourer la brise sur son visage. Ne rien faire.

«Tiens tiens, Diederich, tu lis? Alors que tu es à la Green House?»

Il frémit et releva les yeux de son livre. Un élève de la Blue House se tenait devant lui, souriant d'un air joueur. Vincent Phantomhive. Un garçon de son âge. Arrogant, se croyant supérieur, se moquant des règlements, disparaissant parfois sans que personne ne fasse rien. Ça c'était depuis quelques semaines. Revenant parfois fatigué...Non pas qu'il était inquiet. Il se demandait juste ce qu'avait l'anglais de si intéressant pour avoir de tels privilèges dans une école où tous les élèves étaient censés être égaux!

«Être bon en sport ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sait pas lire. Seuls les idiots associent muscles et absence d'intelligence.

- Aww...mon DeeDee va mordre?»

Il jeta un regard mortel à son interlocuteur. «Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ou par un quelconque surnom ridicule, c'est contre le règlement.

- Halàlà tu es bien dur...et tellement amer...comme la bière chez toi.»

_Une provocation._

_Gratuite._

Il aurait aimé crié un bon coup sur l'insolent, voir le frapper -ça ferait tellement de bien- mais il remarqua un préfet un peu plus loin.

_Les paroles de son père... «Si tu n'es pas préfet fils, tu le regretteras amèrement.»_

Se battre n'était certainement pas une bonne idée dans l'état actuel des choses. Pas du tout même.

Il se leva. «Et moi je ne pensais pas que les anglais étaient si...» Il évalua Vincent de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique «...si...

- Si quoi?»

Sourire narquois «...arrogants. Mais après tout quand on possède le plus grand empire au monde on a forcement la grosse tête. Toi surtout, à te croire au dessus des règlements. Tu passes encore les portes?» Et il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, n'osant pas jeter un regard en arrière, craignant une riposte peu aimable.

«C'est assez petit ça Diederich~»

La patience du noble allemand arriva à ses limites et il se retourna, souriant d'un air moqueur et s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout prêt de celui de l'anglais «Petit? Je suis petit en repartie peut-être...mais toi vu ton physique et ta face de jolie fille, tu dois être petit ailleurs...»

_Il était allé trop loin._

_Il allait le payer._

_Vincent Phantomhive était connu pour ses vengeances sournoises et cruelles._

L'anglais eut un air surpris pendant un instant -rougit même- puis sourit, amusé. Il leva une main et caressa la joue de l'allemand, s'approchant pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, d'une voix chaude et presque rauque «Tu veux vérifier ce que tu avances Dee?»

Passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, le germanique prit littéralement la fuite.

Il entendit le rire de son insupportable ''rival''.

_Mort de honte, il allait l'éviter quelque temps.._

_...Jusqu'à ce que l'autre le bloque quelque part, comme toujours._

* * *

Vincent sortit un poignard et le plaqua sur la gorge de sa victime «Je n'ai pas bien entendu...qui est ton maître?»

Le criminel cracha une insulte.

Le noble haussa un sourcil moqueur «Et bien...» Il écrasa un point bien précis de son fin genoux, faisant glapir de douleur son prisonnier. Celui-ci avait littéralement changé de couleur sous la souffrance de son bas-ventre. «Je peux te les écraser plus que ça...ou les couper...qu'est-ce que tu préfères? Je peux être très inventif tu sais?»

L'homme répugnant siffla une injure. Vincent échangea un regard ennuyé avec Tanaka. Mais le captif n'en avait pas fini «Désolé jolie gueule, je ne dirais rien...mais si tu veux...on peux faire autre chose. T'as un joli petit c...»

Un hurlement lui échappa quand Vincent, de sa main libre, lui brisa un doigt. Il réussit cependant à faire basculer le noble pour se relever et tenta de fuir. Tentative naïve, désespérée ou avec un réel espoir? A voir. Mais il courut vers la sortie, vers son arme au sol...

_Il n'en eut pas le temps._

_La détonation ébranla la pièce vide._

_Et l'homme s'écroula, mort._

«Tanaka, tu l'as tué!

- Il était dangereux jeune maître!

- On ne sait pas qui est le commanditaire.

- Nous avons retrouvé les jeunes filles, c'est l'essentiel.»

Vincent se redressa, époussetant son veston de l'école. «Je vais devoir demander à mon fag de nettoyer ma veste. Elle est sale.

- Heureusement qu'il ne pose pas de question.»

Le jeune homme gloussa.

«Tu as raison mon vieil ami, les il les sont sauvées et elles vont bien...presque toutes. Scotland Yard va arrivé et vont les emmenés à l'hôpital.

- Certaines sont enceintes.

- Malheureusement. Mais je pense que leurs familles seront heureuses de les retrouver en bonne santé de toute façon.»

Il avait un air triste en disant cela, comme s'il se souvenait des bons moments avec ses parents et sa sœur. Celle-ci grandissait, embellissait du haut de ses 12 ans. Elle était déjà extrêmement doué à l'épée, même si elle ne pourrait jamais le battre. Elle excellait dans beaucoup de domaines, son frère ayant voulu qu'elle ait une éducation complète. Même des choses normalement réservée aux garçons, personne n'avait osé dire non au comte de Phantomhive.

«Jeune maître?

- Oui?

-Ne faites plus ça!

- Plus _quoi _Tanaka?

- Vous savez bien! Ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois! Vous ne l'avez pas refait cette nuit mais...

- C'est parfois la meilleur façon d'obtenir ce qu'on veut mon ami. Je sais me faire désirer. Et obtenir ce que je veux. Je sais les maîtriser avant la limite. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire!

_Séduire sa cible._

_Se laisser aller un peu._

_Se faire désirer._

Il savait qu'il était magnifique, désirable, beau...et qu'il était un être qu'on voulait quelque soit son sexe, selon ses préférences.

Il se sentait parfois sale.

Mais jamais il n'avait laissé l'un de ces gens aller jusqu'au bout...

* * *

Diederich ouvrit la porte et se figea, Vincent avait plaqué un camarade au mur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il en resta bouche bée, stupéfait. Pas outré non. Mais il ne pensait pas que monsieur parfait ''_je suis beau et je suis au dessus de vous simples mortels indigne de mon respect et que j'écrase de son pied en vous regardant mourir comme des insectes_''' ait une vie sexuelle.

Il toussota sèchement et vit l'embrassé qui sursautait en voyant qu'il était là. Le pauvre garçon devint rouge vif, mort de gêne et de honte d'être surpris en pleine activité homosexuelle à une époque où ce n'était pas bien vue.

«Von...Wolf, c'est pas ce que...

- Sisi c'est ce que je crois, tu l'embrassais à pleine bouche.» dit froidement l'allemand. Agissant plus par sadisme que par agacement et frustration.

Vincent bailla et fit, dans un ton chantonnant «Mon mignon DeeDee ronchonneur est jaloux je crois.

- Jaloux Phantomhive? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu m'embrasses...ou être embrassé par l'autre-là.»

Le désigné passa par toutes les couleurs et s'enfuit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'y reviendrait certainement pas.

L'anglais haussa un sourcil «Quel dommage, il était bien mignon. Tu m'as vraiment gâché mon petit plaisir. Diederich, vas-tu en assumer les conséquences?

- Pfff.

- Tu n'en dirais rien, n'est-ce pas?

- Ce que tu fais de ...» Son visage prit un air méprisant «...tes fesses ne regardent que toi. Amuses toi derrière les portes closes, cela m'est égal.»

Le comte eut un grand sourire «Tu dois être frustré Diederich.

- Tu serais surpris.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Prude et timide comme tu es.

- Ho? Fantasmerais-tu sur mon corps...Vinnie?» il s'approcha, posant une main sur le mur à côté de la tête du britannique. «Cela m'en a tout l'air mon cher ~» Avant que l'autre ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, l'allemand l'embrassa. Un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Une caresse. Un frôlement. Assez pour sentir la douceur des lèvres fines, qu'il hume son odeur. Il recula et sourit «Mais je ne passe pas après quelqu'un...et je ne couche pas avec des»...il pinça les lèvres «Gens qui écartent les cuisses régulièrement...»

_Et il partit sans un regard en arrière._

_Mort de honte, et ne comprenant pas ce qui lui avait prit._

_Sans voir les yeux d'or qui s'illuminaient._

Sans savoir qu'il venait de passer, aux yeux de son ''rival'' du statut de ''type amusant à ennuyer'' au statut de ''proie''. L'anglais passa sa langue sur ses lèvres «Je sens que je vais m'amuser! Tu seras tout à moi un jour meine Diederich!» Il rajusta son col, sans aucune honte «Et c'est qui toi te donneras à moi...ça ne sera pas drôle sinon.»

_Pervertir ce grand prude serait follement amusant._

_Le faire s'effondrer dans ses bras._

_Le transformer en petite chose suppliante obéissant à tous ses désirs..._

_Fantastique._

* * *

**A Suivre**

**Prochain chapitre "Le Miracle Bleu"**


	5. Le Miracle Bleu

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

**Partie V: «Le Miracle Bleu»**

* * *

Il était là.

Comment était-ce possible.

Toute sa joie avait été vaporisé en une seule seconde.

Remplacé par l'angoisse, une totale absence de bonheur de voir son géniteur devant lui. Il avait espéré ces dernières années mais là, pour le dernier tournois, il voulait un bon souvenir. Pas de la tension et la crainte d'une punition!

«Fils, j'espère que je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien. Ton majordome m'a rapporté tes mérites et tes talents. J'attends que tu me fasse honneur demain.»

Glacé par ce regard sévère sur lui, il voulut parler, dire quelque chose. Le 4 juin avait toujours été source de joie et de plaisir. Ces matchs et ces victoires, suivies par les fêtes et le bonheur qu'il ressentait. Pour sa dernière année, son père était là et il aurait souhaité le contraire de toute son âme. Il avait peur. Il n'avait pas reçu cet homme depuis des années, n'étant jamais retourné en Allemagne depuis son entrée à l'école.

«Je vais te regarder attentivement fils. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire honte. Tu le_ regretterais_ amèrement.»

Il partit, rejoignant des parents allemands d'autres élèves de cette origine. Le jeune homme frissonna de peur.

Il connaissait les punitions de son père. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

«Nous allons gagner, je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur. Je ne vais pas lui faire honte.» Murmura-t-il, les doigts crispés sur son verre. Il en avait oublié son pari avec Phantomhive. Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

_Si je gagne, et que mon père est satisfait, je dirais à Grain de Beauté que je laisse tomber mon gage. _La satisfaction de son géniteur était la chose la plus importante. Et bien plus qu'une rivalité infantile avec un garçon de son âge.

Il ne perdrait pas.

Jamais.

* * *

Il était pétrifié.

Horrifié.

Ils avaient perdus.

Non. Non.

«C'est impossible. Comment avons-nous pu perdre contre la Blue House?»

Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient l'équipa gagnante qui criait de joie, portant leur préfet en triomphe. L'allemand était figé. Pas à cause de la défaite. Mais par la terreur.

_Humiliés._

_Ils avaient été humiliés._

_Il avait été humilié._

_Devant son père._

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. «Non...» Une brusque panique l'envahit. Une terreur sourde datant de son enfance, qu'il avait pensé refouler.

Il avait presque l'impression de sentir le regard glacial posé sur lui, le pincement désapprobateur de ses lèvres.

Il aurait été déçu en temps normal, même avec le pari en jeu, mais il aurait été quand même satisfait des progrès de la Blue house, éternelle dernière en temps normal.

Même si ça aurait été humiliant, il l'aurait accepté.

Mais là...devant son père.

Il se releva pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Vincent qui lui fit un sourire amusé «Sans rancune Diederich?»

_Ho si il lui en voulait, terriblement._

_Mais en même temps, l'autre ne pouvait pas savoir que son père était très sévère et le battait. Comment aurait-il pu savoir?_

Il avait fait de son mieux pour faire gagner sa maison et il méritait des éloges pour cet effort. Serrant la main fine il se composa un visage de façade «Bien joué.»

Le noble anglais eut un adorable sourire «Et bien on reparle de ça demain? Ne gâchons pas ce jour par des petites piques entre nous d'accord?» Et il s'éloigna sous les bravo de la foule, rejoignant son équipe.

L'allemand rejoignit sa propre équipe, tentant de les rassurer, de les réconforter. «Vous gagnerez l'année prochaine, ce maudit plaisantin ne sera plus là.» Dit-il aux plus jeunes.

Le jeune Midford murmura «Mais vous ne serez plus là non plus.

- Et je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de notre équipe.»

Le jeune chevalier rougit de joie et de gêne.

* * *

La gifle fut si forte qu'il heurta le mur derrière lui, sonné. «Père...je suis...» Un nouveau coup lui coupa la parole. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Effrayé, il leva les yeux sur cet homme qui le terrifiait depuis son enfance, cet homme qu'il avait voulu impressionné pendant des années, dont il avait si longtemps voulu l'amour paternel, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'obtenir...aujourd'hui il se rendait compte de sa bêtise.

Cet homme ne l'avait jamais aimé. Seul comptait l'honneur de la famille. Avait-il traité ses frères de la même façon?

Ses frères qui -_il en était conscient maintenan_t- avaient été gentils avec lui, parfois taquins ou méchants, mais des frères quand même...qui avaient totalement changé dès que leur père avait prit en main leur éducation.

_Ce dernier l'avait envoyé ici, à Weston, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. N'avait jamais voulu de lui. Quelque part, il avait eu de la chance._

«Tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as fait honte?

- Je...

- Dire que ton majordome m'a vanté tes talents en sport.» Le regard se chargea de mépris «Il est beau ton talent.

- C'est un jeu père...

- Et contre une équipe de faibles, d'intellectuels. Certains sont même efféminés.» Sa voix se chargea de dégoût à ces mots. «Comme ce garçon...comment une femmelette comme ça peut être préfet?»

Le jeune homme serra les dents, la honte brûla son ventre. En même temps il se sentait furieux. _Comment son père osait-il dénigrer des gens, des enfants, qu'il ne connaissait pas? Les Saphirre Owls avaient toujours été comme ça oui. Mais pour une fois ils avaient fait preuve de talents, de courage et avaient gagné._ Pour la première fois de leur histoire. Et honnêtement il y en avait aussi des efféminés à la Red House.

Dans la bouche de son père, c'était comme s'il comparait Vincent à quelque chose d'immonde. Ça le mit en colère, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

_Lui avait le droit d'insulter l'anglais et de le détester mais l'homme n'avait pas le droit, il ne le connaissait même pas!_

«Ils se sont battus avec honneur.»

Un rire désagréable résonna à ses oreilles. «Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais.» Un coup dans l'estomac le plia en deux. La voix de son père parvint comme dans un brouillard «Faible et Pathétique. Tu me fais honte!

- Je suis dé...désolé.» Comme il haïssait sa voix tremblante.

L'homme le frappa à nouveau, cette fois avec sa main baguée. La douleur explosa au niveau de sa tempe. Il s'écroula au sol, à moitié assommé par le coup. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il se mordit la lèvre, refoulant la douleur.

«Tu pleures? Tu es pathétique, inutile et faible. Crois moi ta punition actuelle n'est rien par rapport à celle que tu recevras quand tu sortiras de cette école.»

Il ne répondit pas, levant une main tremblante et grimaçant en sentant le sang sur sa tempe. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

«J'aurais voulu que ça soit _**toi** _qui meurt de pneumonie plutôt que ton frère. Que ça soit _**toi** _qui meurt d'une chute de cheval.»

Il en était malade. _Taisez-vous, par pitié, taisez-vous_.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Rapidement l'allemand se redressa, malgré les vertiges. A temps car son Fag, Midford, arriva «Monsieur, le défilé des vainqueurs va commencer, il faut que vous soyez là.»

Diederich hocha la tête et s'empressa de rejoindre son cadet, s'éloignant de son père, les mots cruels résonnant toujours dans sa tête, comme une immonde litanie. Comme une épine dans une plaie infectée.

Il pensait qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire...il se trompait. Il détestait son père mais ses mots lui faisaient tellement mal.

Ses mots, ses gestes...

_Comme quand il avait cinq ans, il était allé dans la chambre de ses parents, gémissant sous la fièvre qui le prenait, ne voulant que la tendresse de sa mère. Son père, réveillé, l'avait frappé, si fort qu'il en avait gardé un hématome et un œil au beurre noir pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait pleuré de douleur et de peur, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait été frappé si fortement, si cruellement._

Il ne parvint pas à prendre plaisir à la fête, sa tête lui faisait mal. Sa mâchoire aussi. Il avait des vertiges et la migraine. Il mangeait plus par habitude que par besoin. Il n'avait qu'une envie: se terrer sous sa couverture. Et oublier.

_Oublier ces mots cruels._

_Oublier les coups._

_Oublier le mépris._

* * *

Diederich faisait face à Vincent sur la barque, le cœur serré. Il était piégé.

Prisonnier des idées sadiques d'un élève sournois et parfois pervers.

Et pour une durée indéterminée en plus.

«Tu ne dis rien Dee?»

Il leva ses yeux sombres pour regarder son ex-rival (maintenant qu'il était à ses ordres, il ne pouvait plus vraiment l'appeler comme ça). Il lâcha, sèchement «Que veux-tu que je dise...grain de beauté?» C'était petit mais il avait envie d'être méchant, quelque chose en lui le poussait à ne pas s'écraser, pas encore.

L'anglais fronça légèrement les sourcils. «Hum tu n'as pas comprit qui était le maître, n'est-ce pas mon DeeDee?» Rapide comme l'éclair, il était devant lui, ses fins doigts se refermant autour de son poignet, l'autre se sa joue, ses doigts fins caressant sa tempe. «Faut-il que je te punisse..._böser Hund._

- Je ne suis pas un...» Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il croisa le regard ambré. On aurait presque dit de l'or chaud, comme deux lumières. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il trembla malgré lui, comme si quelque chose fouillait son âme, et il était incapable de détourner le regard.

Vincent rit doucement, son index caressant la joue, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant le bleu. «Tu as été frappé?»

Il tenta de rassembler ses pensées, sa voix... «Je...» Sa gorge sèche était incapable de produire le moindre son.

«Awww je crois que j'ai mis dans tous ses états mon mignon petit allemand.»

Le brun ne pouvait plus penser. Une voix en lui lui criait de fuir cet être, l'autre lui disait de se soumettre. Il le détestait mais il était fasciné. Il avait un besoin de lui et ne désirait pourtant que le fuir à ce moment. Complètement perturbé, ses pensées s'éclaircirent d'un coup quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser doux. Une caresse tendre, une chaleur qui se diffusa en lui, un frôlement délicieux et un agréable sentiment d'être électrisé.

Et ce fut comme si le charme se rompait d'un coup.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était à moitié allongé dans la barque, l'anglais sur le ventre, son visage tout près du sien. Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles «Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es embarrassé. Et tes lèvres sont délicieuses ~»

Furieux il repoussa le comte qui riait toujours, et s'essuya la bouche avec colère «Pervers!

- Qui m'a embrassé en premier déjà?

- C'était une plaisanterie. Toi ça n'était pas, c'était juste pour m'humilier!» Ses yeux s'emplirent de rage «Je t'interdis de recommencer!»

Vincent sourit, dangereusement, et le saisit par le col et l'attira à lui «Ne remets jamais mes décisions en cause Dee. Tu dois juste m'être fidèle et...» Sa main libre se plongea dans les cheveux sombres, prenant une poignée sans violence mais fermement «...ne jamais me donner d'ordres!» Quelque part, il n'avait pas apprécié que l'allemand tente de le frapper avec sa batte de criquet l'autre jour, alors que lui était épuisé par une mission exécutée durant la nuit. Il avait besoin de se défouler «Tu es mon chien désormais...mon fag...et tu dois m'obéir...» Il le relâcha et se remit tranquillement au fond de la barque «Des questions?

- Non.

- Alors qui t'a frappé?

- Ça ne te regarde...» Il ravala ses mots sous le regard brûlant et murmura «J'ai séparé deux élèves qui se battaient, mais j'ai mal arrêté l'un d'eux.

- En effet, tu semble avoir prit le coup. Qui?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, ce sont des élèves de la Green House, j'ai déjà puni les fautifs.» il n'avait jamais été bon pour mentir, il espérait juste que l'autre comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas du tout en parler.

«Très bien. Donc nous sommes d'accords...

- Parfaitement. Jusqu'à ce que tu me renvoie, je serais ton fag et je t'obéirais...» Ces mots lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de se rabaisser.

_Père avait raison..._

_«Je ne suis bon qu'à ça...»_

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi un étrange éclat passa dans les yeux du lord, mais il sentit la gifle qui lui tomba dessus quelques secondes plus tard.

Déboussolé il regarda le comte qui lui lança un regard sévère «Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça Dee. Si tu étais juste bon à obéir, je ne me serais même pas donné la peine de m'intéresser à toi, encore moins de faire de toi mon fag.»

_J'ai parlé à voix haute?_

_Qu'a-t-il entendu d'autre?_

«Désolé.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a mit cette idée dans la tête...tu ferais mieux d'oublier.» Il laissa sa main tremper dans l'eau «Je préfère un ''chien'' qui me désobéit et m'insulte quand je le mérite qu'un serviteur qui m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil sans réfléchir, même aux ordres les plus humiliants et dégradants. Ce n'est pas amusant et je déteste ça.»

Un temps passa.

Le lord regarda les nuages avant de soupirer «Rassures-toi, je ne profiterais pas de la situation et ne ferais rien de sexuel...» Il eut un sourire torve «Je sais que c'est toi qui viendra réclamer toute mon affection ~» Il lui fit même un clin d'oeil pour accentuer sa taquinerie à moitié sérieuse.

Passant au rouge vif l'allemand hurla «DANS TES RÊVES DE PERVERS PHANTOMHIVE!»

* * *

**A Suivre**

Pour ceux qui veulent tuer le papa prussien...ne vous en faites pas. Son destin est scellé.


	6. Une Affaire Sordide

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Pour tous

Note: Merci à Sono Shitsuji pour son idée d'enquête policière ^^ La sérié "Enquête" de cette fic (ce chapitre et les 2 ou peut-être 3 suivants) t'es dédiée.

* * *

**Partie 6: Une Affaire Sordide**

* * *

**6 mois plus tard.**

Vincent se lassa aller sur le canapé, soufflant une bouffée de fumée d'opium. Il était épuisé. Une enquête épuisante qui s'était finie la veille de la remise des diplômes à Weston. Il était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur et n'avait qu'une envie: dormir. Une nouvelle bouffée s'échappa de sa bouche, se perdant dans l'air de la pièce.

«Hum.»

Il avait fini l'école. Il s'y était plût, nul doute mais il était bien content d'être sortit. D'être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. De ne plus être obligé de sortir secrètement le soir pour mener l'enquête.

Il lui manquait cependant quelque chose. Son nouveau serviteur. Son beau Diederich qui serait sous peu totalement sien. Il se demandait parfois ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il était magnifique, fort et intelligent. Cependant il semblait souffrir d'un manque de confiance en lui-même, comme le prouvait les mots rabaissant qu'il avait dit.

«Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas fumer ça.»

Le jeune homme souffla et lança un coup d'œil amusé à son majordome. «Vous oseriez vous prendre pour mon père?

- Pas du tout. Mais votre sœur n'apprécierait pas de vous trouver dans un état...pareil.

- Je ne fais que fumer un peu d'opium, rien de mal.» Il était jeune après tout et en privé il n'avait pas besoin d'être parfait.

Il se leva, son peignoir était mal fermé, s'ouvrant sur une longue chemise blanche. Pas besoin d'être digne, il n'avait invité personne après tout.

«Votre sœur va venir!

- Vous lui dites tout hein vieil homme?

- Vous devez rester à Londres pour une mission, vous pourriez vous occuper d'elle.»

Le lord se versa un verre d'alcool, buvant une gorgée, appuyé à la table «Tu as raison Tanaka.» Il fit tourner le liquide ambré. «Demain j'irais chercher Dee. Il doit m'aider.

- Hum.

-D'après toi Tanaka, pourquoi est-il si froid?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, probablement une enfance difficile, des parents sévères...tant de raisons.»

Vincent eut un soupir et posa son verre vide. «Et bien il va devoir apprendre à se montrer un peu plus souriant dans la mission.

- Vous allez le terroriser.» Il fronça les sourcils «J'espère que vous ne pensez pas faire ça

- Voyons mon ami, penses-tu que je ferais ça sous les yeux de mon cher Dee?» Il ponctua ces mots d'un sourire innocent. «Je n'ai pas envie de voir sa mine furieuse et sa moue fâchée. Ce serait profondément ennuyeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait une crise de jalousie cependant.»

Tanaka leva les yeux au ciel «Monsieur, honnêtement pourquoi ce garçon? Vous ne vous entendiez pas pourtant.

- Il a un avenir de militaire dans l'armée allemande, ce qui est parfait pour moi. Un contact si bien placé...cela ne peut que jouer en ma faveur.»

Il alla tranquillement vers sa chambre, pensif. Demain il irait chercher son cher allemand et il irait voir Undertaker.

Le fossoyeur était revenu d'un coup. Brusquement. Silencieux. Comme avant. Mais quelque chose avait changé, il n'était plus aussi affectueux, comme si quelque chose s'était rompu. Il ne l'appelait plus Vincent mais ''petit comte de Phantomhive''. Voulait-il installer une distance entre eux à cause son travail de chien de garde?

P_ossible._

_Il avait tant de chose à faire._

_Cette nouvelle enquête, à peine sortit de l'école._

_Ce nouvel assistant à ''dresser'' _(au sens figuré du terme, il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que c'est lui qui commandait...mais il préférait un ami loyal doublé d'un amant docile à une relation maître/serviteur).

«Et bien, je ne peux pas dire que je m'ennuie.»

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Diederich se leva difficilement du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Pour se retrouver face à Vincent. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes sur le visage de l'allemand. «Tout va bien Dee?

- Oui, mon père m'a fait la morale pendant des heures.

- Pourquoi?

- Affaires de famille.» Il ramassa une besace au sol. «On peut y aller.

- Tu...

- Je suis seul. Mon père estime que je n'ai pas besoin de majordome à mon âge. Il est repartit avec eux.»

_Sois un homme._

_Un soldat se débrouille seul._

C'était plus possiblement une suite à sa punition.

En réalité, le majordome était là mais ne devait rien faire d'autre que garder la maison en l'absence du jeune homme. Même s'il faisait bien le ménage en fait.

Il monta dans le fiacre derrière l'anglais et s'assit, le visage fermé.

«Allons DeeDee, fais moi un joli sourire!

- Non. Sûrement pas à toi.»

Le comte sourit, puis sortit une lettre de sa poche «Très bien Dee. Il est temps de se mettre au travail.»

Sa voix avait changé. Devenu sérieuse, sombre...le sourire ludique avait disparu aussi, laissant deux magnifiques yeux d'or qui le fixait avec sérieux, comme fouillant son âme.

_«Tu me crois si...je te dis que je tue des gens pour la reine?»_

_Il lui avait prouvé la chose._

_Il avait encore des frissons en se rappelant de cette «preuve.»._

Le lord ouvrit la lettre et la relut, tranquillement «Des nobles de tous âges disparaissent. Des jeunes et des vieux, hommes et femmes et même des enfants.» Il releva ses yeux clairs «Et...ce n'est pas du trafic.

- Ils sont morts.

- La plupart. Certains ne sont pas encore réapparus. Mais Scotland Yard a trouvé des corps en grand nombre. Certains dans la Tamise, d'autre dans des ruelles...mais on peut dire que c'est le même coupable.

- Et qu'est-ce qui leurs fait dire ça?»

Une moue de dégoût ourla les lèvres du comte «Mais c'est bien simple Diederich, il leurs manque à tous le cœur. On retrouve toutes ces personnes avec un trou béant dans la poitrine.» Il eut un rictus narquois en voyant la pâleur de son assistant. «Allons Dee, tu vas être soldat, ça ne devrait pas te troubler autant que ça.

- Et ça ne te fait rien à toi?»

Vincent le regarda, et ses lèvres eurent un sourire tordu «Ne rien me faire? Avec mon travail de chien de garde je dois être solide. Donc non je ne me rends plus malade pour cela.» Il pencha la tête de côté, soudain joueur «Ca ne veut pas dire que le coupable ne connaîtra pas une fin terriblement douloureuse.

- Tu ne dois pas l'arrêter?

- Non je dois le tuer. Que veux tu que la reine fasse d'un grand malade comme ça? Le juger? Laisse moi rire Dee...tu crois vraiment qu'un pareil montre aura un procès équitable? Tu es un beau rêveur dans ce cas. Il mourra, la sentence décidé la veille même du procès, condamné à mort avant même son entrée dans le tribunal. Et pour quoi au final? Pour qu'une foule avide fixe un corps se balançant au bout d'une corde? Un joli spectacle publique? Soit sérieux. Je vais lui offrir une mort douloureuse, à la mesure de ce qu'il a fait à ces pauvres gens. Et je ferais ainsi cesser la douleur de la reine.

- Il? Comment es-tu si certain que c'est un homme?

- J'ai dit ''le coupable'' Dee. Je fais des suppositions. Mais tu as raison...cela pourrait être une femme. Avec des assistants. Certains de ses nobles étaient des chevaliers d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.»

Diederich le regarda du coin de l'oeil, et s'humecta la lèvre, hésitant à continuer «Et comment disparaissent-t-ils, tu as des indices?

- Pas réellement. Certains témoignages ont parlé de fêtes. Mais je sais qui je vais voir maintenant...»

L'allemand s'appuya au dossier, fermant les yeux pour ne pas gémit de douleur. Il ne saignait pas, c'était déjà ça. Mais la cane s'était abattue sur son dos à plusieurs reprises, laissant des marques rouge vifs dans sa chair. Le majordome s'était excusé, avant de le laisser seul. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, sa position sur le ventre étant horriblement inconfortable.

«Qui est cette personne?

- Un fossoyeur. Il s'appelle Undertaker.

- Quelle originalité...

- Il était proche de mes parents. C'est un individu un peu original, dont on ne voit jamais les yeux, je ne sais pas de quelle couleur ils sont.» Il se souvenait avoir un jour demandé à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait alors répondu qu'elle savait mais qu'elle ne lui dirait pas. ''_Je suis la seule Phantomhive à avoir vu ses yeux mon chéri, ils sont incroyables._'' «Mais il fait bien son travail. Il est un peu effrayant quand on ne le connaît pas mais il est charmant.

- Si tu le dis.»

Le comte eut un haussement de sourcil «Tu semble tellement enthousiaste, cela fait peur.

- J'adore totalement avoir été plongé dans le monde du crime par un pervers qui veut faire de moi son chien le jour et son jouet sexuel la nuit».

Vincent eut un petit rire «Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds en refusant de te donner à moi. Je suis certain que tu adorerais.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de sexuel avec toi.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je fasse «ça» avec des hommes?» s'étonna le comte, amusé.

L'allemand le fixa, intensément. «Écoutes...Je me fiche que tu couches avec des personnes de sexes différents, cela m'indiffère complètement. Tu pourrais le faire avec une femme, un homme ou un hermaphrodite que ça me serait égal .» Le comte haussa un sourcil amusé, et sourit, comme un fauve ayant trouvé une proie, mais l'autre ne releva pas «Tu pourrais faire des orgies ou des trucs à trois, je m'en ficherais...ce que tu fait de ton corps derrière les portes closes ne me concerne pas!

- Tu me fais passer pour un vrai pervers.

- Dis celui qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de me toucher!» Il détourna les yeux. Refusant de croiser ce regard d'or qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, son esprit, qui le faisait trembler, hypnotisé. Il refusait d'admettre être attiré par les hommes, autant que par les femmes. _Bien entendu on s'était arrangé pour qu'il fasse quelque chose avec une femme...(son père voulait le préparer à tout). _

Mais il se souvenait avoir parfois ressenti une certaine attirance en voyant des corps musclés d'autres garçons, dans les vestiaires de l'école et les deux baisers échangés avec le type en face de lui avaient eu un certains effets sur lui.

_A 15 ans, il plaisantait. _

_A presque 19 ans, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus douter de cette attirance._

Il ne fallait surtout pas que le comte s'en aperçoive ou il allait multiplier les tentatives de séductions. Hors de question d'être le jouet sexuel d'une nuit de ce dépravé.

_Il n'était pas un trophée qu'on jetait après utilisation!_

_Il avait sa fierté._

_Il ne coucherait pas avec un homme qui ne verrait qu'un passe-temps en lui._

* * *

«On est arrivé.»

Le comte descendit rapidement, laissant l'allemand derrière lui. Celui-ci le suivit, dans l'antre sombre du fossoyeur.

«Undertaker?

- Héhéhé...Bonjour comte. Cela faisait longtemps mon petit!

- En effet, où étais-tu?

- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, de m'éloigner...» Il passa à côté de l'anglais et s'assit sur le comptoir, souriant doucement. «Hoooo...tu as trouvé un joli garçon pour s'occuper de toi on dirait.» Il ricana devant la mine outrée de l'allemand.

«Je te présente Diederich Von Wolf, mon fidèle chien allemand.

- Hé!

- ….Mon assistant donc!»

Les yeux du fossoyeur, derrière les mèches d'argents, voyait que l'âme du brun était magnifique, forte et était en résonance avec celle de Vincent.

_Âmes-soeurs?_

_Hooo..._

_Et ils en étaient totalement inconscients._

_Mignons ~_

_Soit ils allaient finir par s'entre-tuer en parfaites Némésis, soit ils allaient s'aimer..._

_Hohoho ~_

_Il sentait presque cette attirance provoqué par le lien. L'âme humaine du brun était plus ou moins soumise à l'âme semi-divine de son fils..._

_C'était bien partit pour finir en une bonne relation. Dès que le lien serait forgé, cette soumission disparaîtrait. _

_Ou ça finirait en bain de sang et son fils deviendrait un shinigami._

Gloussant le fossoyeur s'approcha de Vincent, lui caressant la joue «Je sais pourquoi tu viens ~

- Réellement?

- Et tu connais le prix n'est ce pas?»

Diederich fronça les sourcils, attendant de voir son collègue sortir de l'argent, ou craignant de voir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir...

«Ho? Oui.»

Ce qui se passa ensuite fit bloquer l'esprit de l'allemand. Il cligna des yeux tandis que l'argenté s'écroulait de rire sur son comptoir, plié en deux suite à une...

- ...Une blague?

Vincent lui jeta un coup d'oeil «Tu ne ris pas Dee?

- Je la connaissais. Donc je n'ai pas envie de rire.»

Le comte lui pinça la joue puis se tourna vers le fossoyeur «Donc... il y a eu 15 victimes.

- Précisément comte. Dont 17 nobles, et 1 bourgeois.

- Pas de...

- Pauvres? Non petit comte, pas de monsieur tout le monde! Étrange pour une fois hein? Donc...» Il se pencha et sortit un paquet de feuille. «10 hommes et 5 femmes. Et je parles des morts.

- Je sais, actuellement il y a deux hommes, une femme et neuf enfants qui ont disparus, dont cinq depuis un moment. La reine entend bien qu'il n'en ait pas d'autres. Dans le pire des cas, il y aura 31 victimes.»

Diederich se sentit mal devant la voix du comte, froide, analytique, sans sentiment. Il ne faisait qu'analyser, sans faire de commentaires. Il s'humecta les lèvres «Dans quelle circonstances sont retrouvés les victimes? Dans quel état précis? Nous savons qu'il manque le cœur à chaque fois mais...»

Undertaker gloussa et se retrouva derrière l'allemand en un clin d'oeil. «Hohoho...bonne question petit chien.» Un long ongle noir se posa sur la jugulaire. Ils sont couverts de traces de fouet...flagellation.» Son doigt suivit le dos du brun qui tressaillit «Les hommes ont même une couronne d'épine. Ils sont maigres, donc privation de nourriture. Des traces de fers aux chevilles et aux poignets, des coupures provoquées par du fer.

- Tu parles des hommes.

- Les femmes aussi. Elles n'ont pas la couronnes mais elles sont vêtu d'une robe de religieuse.

- Hum.

- Tous les corps ont une croix en bois au cou, sont enroulés dans un suaire blanc marquée de la croix rouge de...» Il relâcha l'allemand, s'éloignant vers son comptoir pour en sortir un carnet «La croix de l'ordre du temple.

- Des templiers?

- Oui.» Il lui tendit le carnet «Voilà les notes. Et croquis des croix et symboles. Et les explications...détaillés sur les corps et leur état. Désolé ils ont déjà été emportés, je ne peux les montrer.»

Vincent empocha le carnet «Autre chose?

- Oui ces corps étaient trempés.

- Trempés?

- D'eau bénite.

- Comment sais-tu que...

- Je le sais.»

Diederich toussa «Donc on les tue sauvagement après les avoir torturé et on les abandonne avec des symboles religieux dans la rue.

- C'est ça. Le petit chien va devoir trouver un charognard dérangé.»

Vincent sourit, et rangea son carnet de note avec celui du fossoyeur «Merci Undertaker. Contactes moi si un autre est découvert, j'aimerais examiner.

- Aucun problème, mais j'espère que on ne va plus en retrouver.»

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, et l'allemand eut tout de suite l'impression de respirer à nouveau librement.

Il posa les yeux sur son ''maître'' qui était pensif.

«On Rentre Dee!»

* * *

_Le lendemain soir, l'occasion se présenta._

Des vêtements magnifiques étaient posés sur le lit. Sur son lit. Diederich se retourna vers Vincent, un sourcil haussé «Qu'est-ce que...

- Tes habits pour ce soir. Je les aient commandé chez mon tailleur. Comment j'ai eu tes mesures? Tu ne veux pas savoir ~»

L'allemand se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était du tissu de qualité, doux et pratique, même chaud et confortable. Nul doute qu'il aurait fier allure là dedans. Mais c'était...il connaissait le tailleur du comte, c'était l'un des plus habiles de Londres, et un des plus chers. Il ne voulait pas...

Il ouvrit la bouche mais l'anglais le prit de vitesse, sévèrement «C'est un cadeau Diederich, ne t'avise pas de protester!

- Mais c'est...

- Hors-de-prix? Pas pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste...

- Ce tissu vert ira à merveille avec tes yeux.»

Il referma la bouche, comprenant que tout discours était voué à l'échec. Pouvait-il accepter ce cadeau? L'idée d'être entretenu par Vincent? Déjà que celui-ci lui avait promis 15% de son salaire de chien de garde.

_Il avait un salaire d'ailleurs?_

_Ce n'était certainement pas un métier officiel._

_Ça devait plus être un pot-de-vin qu'un salaire._

«DeeDee arrêtes de cogiter et habilles-toi! Il faut voir si quelques retouches sont à faire. J'ai une femme de chambre qui sait y faire...Tanaka aussi si tu préfère, même si j'ai besoin de lui en réalité.»

L'allemand grogna «Je ne fais rien tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications!»

Vincent ouvrit des yeux ronds «Ho...Très bien, et bien cela concerne l'affaire. Comme tu le sais, des nobles -hommes, femmes et enfants- sont enlevés et...

- ….retrouvés quelques jours plus tard, torturés et le cœur arrachés, oui je sais.» Il prit une inspiration, chassant l'image du corps de son esprit « Tu as une piste.

- Possible.» Il prit sa tasse de thé et but une petite gorgée «Les morts étaient enveloppé dans des suaires marqués d'une croix rappelant celles des templiers et trempés d'eau bénite, avec une croix en bois au cou.

- Fanatiques religieux donc.

- Exactement. Nous recherchons donc un noble avec des contacts, assez fanatique sur les bords et passionné par l'ordre du temple.

- Et pourquoi pas un peu satanistes sur les bords?

- Avec la croix et l'eau bénite Dee?

- Les criminels n'ont pas de logiques parfois, certains sont dérangés tout en ayant l'air sains. Et puis le cœur arraché fait plus penser au satanisme qu'au fanatisme. Ils auraient pu déguisés les cadavres pour faire penser à des fana...» Il stoppa net quand il vit le sourire du comte.

Celui-ci reposa sa tasse, amusé «J'ai eut raison de te faire mien Dee, tu es parfaitement à ta place à mes côtés, comme chien du chien de garde.

- Ne me traites pas comme un animal de compagnie!

- Je retiens ton hypothèse cependant. Tu as raison, les criminels peuvent être fous...et je ne sais toujours pas ce que sont devenus les enfants.» Il s'étira longuement «Mais nous irons chez ce Baron Gareth Miller»

- Donc nous allons chez ce type louche, ce noble étrange et extragénique qui organise des fêtes un peu trop somptueuses.»

Vincent eut un petit rire «Tu résumes bien les choses Dee ~ Il a les moyens, il a épousé une jolie marquise. Une belle dot donc. Ce mariage m'a toujours semblé un peu étrange.

- Et...pourquoi nous déguiser? Tu ne peux pas y aller en temps que comte de Phantomhive? C'est pas comme si ton identité de chien de garde était connue.

- Possible. Cependant...C'est toi qui devrait te déguiser dans ce cas.

- En...Que veux-tu dire?

- Ho tu n'aimerais pas ça...moi si. Mais je crois que je vais être gentil avec toi ce soir et prendre sur moi le déguisement.»

L'allemand n'aima pas le sourire tordu du lord, ni le scintillement de ses yeux clairs. «Et je dois mettre ces vêtements.

- Tu seras parfait dans cette tenue.

- Tu...peux sortir? S'il te plaît?»

Le comte eut un large sourire joueur «Non ~» Il se pencha, susurrant d'une voix de velours «Je veux te voir rougir adorablement en de déshabillant devant moi.»

_Un silence._

Le germanique, les joues rouges, lança un regard noir au type qu'il détestait à cet instant puis soupira, il ne pouvait y échapper cette fois . Hésitant il retira lentement sa veste, dévoilant une chemise blanche. Il croisa le regard ambré, mal à l'aise, ces yeux d'or qui le fixait avec un appétit caché_. _

_Il ne partirait pas et ne regardait pas ailleurs._

Prenant une grande inspiration, il enleva sa chemise, laissant apparaître un ventre plat et un torse musclé, une peau dorée, marquée de traces de coups, presque effacés, mis à part quelques cicatrices ici et là.

_Faites qu'il ne voit pas mon dos._

Le lord se leva et s'approcha, tel un félin. Le germanique voulut reculer mais une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet. «Tournes-toi Dee!»Un sentiment d'angoisse envahit sa gorge. Mais il obéit, la simple voix de l'anglais l'ayant fait trembler de peur.

Un bruit le fit frémit, le bruit d'un gant qu'on retirait et qui tombait au sol. Une main chaude se posa sur sa peau, doucement, les doigts suivant les traces, désormais des bleus, laissées par la cane, deux jours plus tôt.

«Celles-là sont récentes...»

Il sentait le souffle chaud sur sa nuque et déglutit tant la proximité le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait peur, comme s'il était devant un animal sauvage qui ne demandait qu'à le soumettre, à le tuer.

Un petit soupir parvint à ses oreille. «Mon pauvre Dee...tu as besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi.» Deux lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, descendant lentement pour embrasser une des marques. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches, l'une remonta même vers son ventre, le serrant contre un corps chaud, tendrement, et il lui souffla «Détends-toi ~

- Vinc...» Rougissant encore plus, il ne pouvait pas bouger, son cœur battant si fortement qu'il était certain que l'anglais l'entendait «...Arrêtes, c'est gênant.» S'il voulait une confirmation d'avoir une attirance pour les hommes, et surtout pour celui-là en particulier, il venait de l'avoir. Il ne serait pas dans cet état de gêne et de chaleur si il n'en avait pas, il serait juste mal à l'aise ou fâché. Les mains chaudes laissaient des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau. Et pourtant, aucun geste ne sous-entendait un désir particulier, c'était juste des caresses.

Quand le lord s'éloigna, ce fut somme si la tension retombait d'un coup. L'allemand se sentait soulagé et étrangement seul. Il se retourna pour suivre des yeux son associé.

«Tanaka!» L'anglais ajouta quelque chose à voix basse à l'oreille du majordome qui fixa l'invité quelques instants.

«Oui monsieur, je vais le chercher.»

Vincent fixa ensuite le germanique «Et bien Diederich...tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit conseillé d'avaler de l'alcool avant de partir en mission.

- Très bien.» Son regard erra sur le corps musclé «Qui t'as fait ça?» Le ton était le même, exactement le même...mais une sourde menace grondait sous la voix douce.

«Perso...»

Une main de fer saisit sa nuque, l'attirant plus près du comte qui souffla contre des lèvres, d'un ton plus ferme «Dee...Je n'aime pas les mensonges. _**Qui**_ t'as fait ça?» Chaque parcelle de son corps brûlait d'une aura puissante, ses yeux étaient deux flammes qu'on ne pouvait lâcher du regard. Cet homme était à la fois magnifique, terrifiant et fascinant.

L'allemand ouvrit la bouche, prêt à mentir ou à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires quand l'air lui manqua. Ses yeux ne pouvaient lâcher le regard d'ambre...il trembla malgré lui, écrasé par cette sensation de puissance «...Mon...» Qui était ce jeune homme pour exerçait une telle maîtrise sur son esprit, sur lui? «...père.» Il sentit ses jambes trembler «...Arrêtes ça Vincent.»

Ce dernier cligna des yeux et le charme fut rompue en quelques instants. Il eut un sourire satisfait et se détourna quand le majordome entra, un flacon à la main. «C'est un baume apaisant. Si tu veux je vais...

- Je vais le faire jeune maître.» interrompit Tanaka, taquin «Vous avez assez fait rougir votre pauvre camarade pour tout de suite.»

L'allemand hésita entre bénir l'homme pour son intervention ou le maudire pour avoir plus ou moins donné sa bénédiction à son maître pour le séduire ou le détester pour avoir sous-entendu qu'il appréciait les gestes d'affections de son ''maître'' anglais et qu'il agissait comme un puceau.

Il préféra ricaner en voyant la moue boudeuse du plus petit qui tourna les talons.

«Je vais me préparer pour la mission, je te laisse une heure Dee!»

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le concerné et le serviteur dans un silence gênant. Le brun tentait d'oublier la sensation de ces mains chaudes sur sa peau et l'impression qu'elle avait laissé des traînées de feu là où elles avaient caressé son corps.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

_Il ne devrait pas être autant attiré._

_Il ne le fréquentait comme 'ami' que depuis moins d'un an._

_Il ne devrait pas être si dépendant de lui._

_Quelque part il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire._

_Une attirance purement sexuelle envers cet homme dangereux?_

_Ou pire...être amoureux et refuser de l'admettre?_

Surtout que Vincent ne le voyait que comme un trophée, un chien...probablement un jouet.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, laissant son dos apparaître au majordome. Aucune parole ne fut échapper.

Il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Et continuer à repousser ce type.

_Après tout, il ne voulait pas être un jouet. _

_Et Vincent allait devoir le comprendre! _

* * *

** A Suivre**


	7. Une Soirée de Cauchemar

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Plus du tout pour tous._**M**_

**Note:** C'était le chapitre le plus dur à écrire de toute ma fic...T_T

Et si ça peut vous rassurer, on en a presque fini avec la famille de Diederich.

* * *

** Partie 7: Une soirée de cauchemar**

* * *

L'allemand se leva pour regarder les titres dans la bibliothèque, savourant la chaleur de la pièce. Soudain un gémissement lui parvint. Il se figea. Un gémissement? Un autre, un autre...Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes tandis que des images mentales lui venaient.

«Tanaka, tu sers trop fort!

- Non jeune maître, pas du tout!»

Une nouveau gémissement le fit rougir comme une tomate. Vraiment, il aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui était trop serré? Un cauchemar, c'est ça il faisait un cauchemar. Comment Vincent osait-il gémir comme ça sans raison?

Tout s'arrêta. Il fut presque soulagé.

_Vraiment._

_Presque soulagé._

Diederich se tordait les doigts, mal à l'aise. Il entendait des voix, celle de Vincent, celle de sa sœur et celle du majordome.

«Mademoiselle, faites moi confiance pour la maquillage. Madame votre mère me laissait souvent faire.

- Non Frances, ne couvres pas mon grain de beauté! Ça me rend mignon!

- Il faut qu'il soit beau et attirant, pas qu'il ressemble à...

- Une prostituée?

- FRANCES!»

L'allemand toussa, préférant ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait. Il avait une horrible impression de savoir ce que l'autre avait prévu. Pourquoi du maquillage? Il écarquilla les yeux et passa par toutes les couleurs de la gamme des rouges, finissant la tête dans les mains. Il se sentait également coupable. Son père était toujours en Angleterre et devait avoir trouvé sa maison vide...mais il savait, au fond de lui, que l'anglais ne le laisserait pas partir de chez lui tant que son géniteur serait sur le sol britannique.

«Et toi Frances, comment vas-tu passer ta soirée?

- Je vais au théâtre!

- Seule?

- Je t'en prie, c'est la loge de notre famille!

- Tanaka viendra avec toi.»

Car après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Une magnifique jeune femme en robe de mousseline qui suivait agréablement les courbes du corps, des gants blancs couvrant les mains, un délicat bijou au cou, un maquillage délicat sur le visage et des cheveux plus longs.

Il ouvrit la bouche «Phan...Vincent?

- Comment tu me trouves Dee?

- Répugnant!» marmonna le germanique en prenant un air boudeur, croisant les bras et détournant la tête, rougissant.

L'anglais gloussa, amusé. «C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce genre de déguisement dans une mission. Tu l'as vu? Cette fausse...

- Je l'ai vue, oui!» Il se força à ne pas regarder la fausse poitrine, priant pour penser à autre chose.

«Awww DeeDee je te fais tant d'effet que ça?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Très bien, allons y Honey ~»

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par un germanique au bord de la syncope. Une fois dans le fiacre, qui se mit en route vers la fête, l'anglais le fixa «Tu es un jeune allemand ici pour apprendre la culture anglaise et je suis la sœur de ton meilleur ami, a qui tu as promis d'être mon chaperon à sa place.

- Tiens, j'aurais juré que tu voudrais que je sois ton fiancé.»

Les yeux ambrés le mirent mal à l'aise. Le sourire affamé aussi. Il marmonna «Non c'est parfait, j'aurais pas besoin de jouer les fiancés protecteurs. Je ricanerais en te voyant te débrouiller avec des hommes qui te tourneront autour.

- Mais Dee, tu dois être un bon chaperon.

- Et toi...ton plan? Interroger l'hôte?

- Plus ou moins. Je vais l'attirer jusqu'à ses appartements et l'interroger là-bas. Et le tuer.»

Diederich grommela, croisant les bras. «Pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter?

- Voyons Dee...si je l'arrêtais, cela mettrait ses complices aux abois et pourrait précipiter la morts de ceux qui sont toujours disparus, et faire disparaître ces types dans la nature, dans un autre pays, ce qui n'est pas le but de la manœuvre. Le tuer fera penser plus à un règlement de compte, spécialement que...personne ne me reconnaîtras.

- Et bien entendu, personne ne pensera que c'est ''toi'', le chien de garde, qui l'a fait.»

Le comte lui fit un adorable sourire, un sourire qui était presque effrayant «Si tu savais combien d'ennemis à ce type.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

- Que tu surveilles mes arrières.»

* * *

La fête était somptueuse, aucun doute là dessus. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, on entendait même parler plusieurs langues. Diederich eut un mauvais pressentiment, la chair de poule pendant quelques secondes, puis suivit le comte travestie vers le maître des lieux.

«Bonjour mademoiselle» s'émerveilla celui-ci, lui faisant un baise-main «A qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Viviane Andrew, fille du vicomte Andrew.

- Et ce charmant jeune homme?» s'enquit l'homme, se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

Celui-ci fit, le plus poliment possible «Diederich Von Wolf. Je suis un ami du frère de cette jeune femme, il n'a pas pu venir lui-même, j'ai par conséquent accepté d'être son chaperon.» Il serra la main de l'homme, sentant un frisson glacé qui remontait dans son dos. _Qui était cet homme? Il y avait quelque chose d'immonde émanant de lui._

Gareth Miller sembla le fixer avec un réel intérêt «Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer jeune homme. J'ai une grande admiration pour votre pays natal.

- Heureux de l'entendre.» Il se retint de grimacer quand le pied de l'anglais déguisé écrasa le sien sans aucune pitié. «Je veux dire...je suis heureux que mon pays intéresse autant de personnes, je serai ravi d'en parler avec vous durant la soirée.»

La baron Miller eut un rictus étrange puis s'éloigna, saluant ses autres invités. Les deux associés restèrent seuls et l'allemand sentit qu'on lui pinçait le poignet, assez sèchement.

Il posa ses yeux sur son compagnon, presque ennuyé «Quoi encore?»

Vincent plissa les yeux «Tu n'étais pas très poli Dee.

- Ce type me hérisse, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui.»

Le comte haussa les épaules «Il _est_ louche. Je le savais déjà. Bien, tu vas soutirer quelques informations aux invités et je vais tenter une approche.»

Diederich grogna et s'éloigna, jetant un coup d'oeil au buffet. Il mordit dans un amuse-gueule, regardant autour de lui. Qui approcher en premier? Un femme ou un homme? Interroger, il en avait de bonnes. Comment savoir qui était louche et qui était innocent? Il se figea soudain, le cœur paralysé par la peur.

_Son père._

_Qui parlait avec le baron qui avait du échapper au regard du chien de garde. _

_Miller le désigna d'un geste._

_Il croisa le regard de son géniteur._

Une sensation de froideur s'engouffra en lui. L'homme lui fit un geste impérieux de la main. Déglutissant il marcha vers lui, obéissant autant par habitude qu'autre chose, ignorant son dos qui lui faisait soudain terriblement mal.

«Que fais-tu ici fils?

- Et vous?» Fit sèchement le jeune homme.

Une poigne de fer lui serra l'avant-bras, le tordant même légèrement. «Ne me parles pas comme ç oublie ta place. Tu n'es rien sans moi.»

Diederich fixa son père dans les yeux, la haine et la peur se mêlant en lui. «Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.

- C'est ma réputation que tu pourrais entacher en faisant n'importe quoi.

- Rassurez-vous père, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire n'importe quoi. J'ai accepté la requête d'un ami d'accompagner sa sœur à cette fête.

- Tu remplie bien ton rôle.» Railla froidement l'homme, méprisant.

Le jeune homme soupira «Je ne vais pas lui tenir la main toute la soirée. Je la surveilles de loin.» Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir quand la poigne sur son bras se relâcha, il frotta la zone d'un geste mal assuré.

«J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es fait des amis intéressants.»

Diederich serra les dents. On y était. Son père ne voyait que l'argent et que les titres. Leur famille était une famille de héros militaires. Presque tous avaient reçu une croix de fer depuis que cette récompense existait. Personne n'avait reçu la _grande croix_ cependant. Et son père, malgré ses efforts, n'avait rien reçu non plus. Même une simple médaille. Certes il était haut-gradé mais cela ne remplaçait pas les récompenses. Et ce qui les accompagnaient souvent. Oui leur famille était riche et noble mais le jeune allemand savait qu'il était loin derrière Vincent au niveau du rang social et du prestige.

L'homme poursuivit d'un ton doucereux «Des amis riches et haut-placés dans la société. Tu sais trouver sa place n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'aime pas ce que vous sous-entendre père.» il releva des yeux brillants de colère «Peut-être est-ce incompréhensible pour vous mais mes relations sont sincères. Ce n'est pas parce que beaucoup de gens vous méprisent en réalité que vous devez projeter votre fantasme de gloire en moi.»

Le militaire leva une main sévère «Sale petit...

- Allez-y frappez moi devant tout le monde. Montre leurs ce que vous êtes réellement.» En même temps il se sentait nerveux et luttait pour ne pas chercher Vincent des yeux, il ne pouvait détourner le regard des yeux sévères de son père.

«Ton cousin est ici.

- Henrik?

- Il est venu avec moi. Il a des contacts ici. Bien plus intéressants que les tiens sans aucun doute.

- J'en doute père. Henrik est la définition même du butor. Les gens ne le respectent pas, il se taisent pour ne pas qu'il agisse comme un barbare.

- Il est bien plus digne que toi d'être un Von Wolf.

- Mais il ne l'est pas et son père est trop fier pour accepter votre héritage pour son fils. Et sait que celui-ci ne le mérite pas.»

* * *

_Henrik._

_Il était beau et cruel._

_Combien de fois l'avait-il fait punir, fait punir ses frères...jouant ensuite les innocents face à son père. Regardant leurs punition avec jubilation. _

_Oui Henrik aurait du être le fils de son père._

_Et lui le fils de quelqu'un d'autre..._

* * *

«Et tu sais, Henrik a apprit des choses intéressantes sur le monde souterrain anglais.

- Donc il ne traîne pas dans des endroits très intéressant ou élogieux? Je m'en doutait qu'il n'était pas capable de faire bien mieux.» Où avait-il apprit cette verve, cette rage? L'idée qu'il n'était plus seul, que Vincent était là désormais? Et il pouvait parler...il fréquentait le plus sombre des nobles, le maître du monde souterrain...sauf que le comte faisait ça pour faire régner l'ordre.

L'homme ricana «C'est amusant que tu dise ça...

- Je n'aime pas vos sous-entendus père.

- Tu te lie avec des gens intéressants.»

L'allemand soupira «Je ne vous dirais rien sur mes relations père. Inutile de m'en persuader.

- Une famille proche du pouvoir.»

Il tressaillit et cela ne passa pas inaperçue «Il est noble oui et travaille au parlement mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.»

Son père le fixa «Je voudrais que tu te renseignes Fils. Que tu m'obtienne des renseignements sur un être qu'on appelle le _chien de garde de la reine_.»

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction, ses yeux noirs vides de toute reconnaissance de ce nom, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son interlocuteur «Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi les affaires de l'Angleterre vous regarde père. Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à la famille royale?»

L'homme lui saisit le bras, fortement «Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi fils!

- Jouer? Je ne joue pas. Je ne connais aucun noble de ce nom...le seul proche du pouvoir que je connais s'appelle Alexis Midford et il est encore à Weston. C'est un futur chevalier d'Angleterre. Donc oui il est proche de la famille royale mais je ne connais personne d'autre dans ce cas-ci.

- Je te trouve bien insolent ce soir.

- Je vous trouve très suspect ce soir en ce qui me concerne.

- Fils, je te préviens...

- Et c'est si difficile de dire mon nom? Sachez que je ne vous dirais rien, ni sur mes relations, ni sur des choses que je pourrais savoir sur le pouvoir, ni quoique ce soit. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un raciste qui ne pensent qu'à sa petite gloire personnelle et à la domination. Bonne soirée père!» Il claqua des talons et partit, d'un pas rapide. Il avait honte de s'être emporté comme ça et savait qu'il allait le regretter amèrement. Le fait d'être en public le rendait donc si inconscient?

Il revit le regard froid de son père. Et sentit une douleur en lui.

_Jamais de la reconnaissance._

_Jamais de l'amour._

_Juste du mépris. _

_Juste la volonté de l'utiliser, ses frères aussi même s'ils étaient aimés, eux._

_Monter ses aînés contre lui._

_Préférer son cousin cruel et sadique, qui se cachait derrière un visage d'ange et une attitude irréprochable en public. _

_Heureusement le père d'Henrik avait conscience du caractère de son enfant et avait fait les choses pour que son fils ne puisse hériter de rien venant de son beau-frère. Il envisageait même de l'envoyer loin d'Allemagne, dans une colonie. Pensant que ça le calmerait. _

_Sauf que Henrik était en Angleterre maintenant._

_Que faisait-il ici? Il avait ses études dans leur pays natal, dans une école militaire. Ses galons étaient le fruit de son statut social, et de quelques pots de vin. _

_Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux ans, quand il était venu lui rendre visite en Angleterre, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, s'imposant dans sa petite maison londonienne et faisant il ne savait quoi. Durant un congé, il avait été obligé de le fréquenter._

_«Tu es devenu bien mignon dis-moi...»_

_Son cœur avait fait une embardée sous l'effet de la terreur. _

_Il avait passé ses congés à le fuir, négligeant ses tâches mais réussissant à faire le reste._

_Il avait accueillis le retour au collège, presque avec soulagement._

Pourquoi son père voulait-il savoir s'il était proche du pouvoir en place? Il émit un ricanement. Pour avoir des ragots sur la famille royale. Il savait que son père détestait la reine et le prince héritier...trop francophiles à son goût, la reine qui se mêlait un peu trop des affaires allemandes par moment. Et était dégoûté du peu de pouvoir qu'avait eu le défunt prince-consort.

«Non, je délire...haha...»

Sa bouche était sèche. Devait-il parler de ça à Vincent...son père et son cousin qui voulait savoir s'il était proche du pouvoir...qui détestait la famille royale...

En même temps il avait peur...peur de Vincent. De sa réaction...et s'il le prenait quand même pour un complice?

«Monsieur? Champagne?»

Il vit le serviteur devant lui, lui tendant une coupe, la seule pleine sur le plateau, au milieu des vides. Il tendit la main et la prit, d'un geste lent et mesuré. Et chercha le comte des yeux. Où était ce pervers? Il finit par le voir, qui agitait nonchalamment son éventail en parlant avec le baron. Tout se passait comme prévu...sauf pour lui. Il se sentait malade. Il but d'un trait le verre, voulant oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre, ça valait peut-être mieux.

Quelques minutes de déprime s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels il chercha comment parler à Vincent...lui dire que son père était suspect, louche...

_Tu veux qu'il tue ton père?_

_Il a vu tes marques, il pourrait penser que tu veux te venger et ne pas te croire._

_Tu as peur qu'il te pense leur complice?_

* * *

«Tiens Dierich...»

Il frémit. Un frisson de peur pure. Il lutta, rassemblant son courage, et plongea un regard méprisant dans celui d'un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtain clairs. Habillé d'un uniforme de l'armée allemande, il arborait des galons brillant à la lumière.

«Henrik. Mon nom est Diederich. J'apprécierais que tu t'en souvienne.»

L'adulte de 25 ans rit, amusé. «Tu es devenu bien sombre. Comment tu es différent de Karl qui souriait tout le temps ou de Hans qui était inexpressif.

- Je t'interdit de parler d'eux...dans ta bouche, cela sonne comme une insulte.

- Ho? tu défend des gens qui ne t'aimaient pas? Tu as vraiment un cœur faible ~Rich

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, seule ma sœur avait le droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu hargneux ~Rich.» Il ricana en voyant la moue furieuse du brun «Aww tu continue à boire ton alcool à petites gorgées. T'es pas capable de le boire d'un trait?

- Le champagne ne se boit pas d'un trait.

- Quelle excuse, tu es vraiment faible, à tout les niveaux. Même pas fichu de boire un verre d'un coup, quelle déception.»

Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, l'allemand cracha «Si je bois d'un trait, tu vas retourner jouer les petits chiens près de père et arrêtez de m'empoisonner la vie?

- Possible ~» gloussa le châtain. «Mah mah, tu es un vrai gamin en fait...à boire ton verre comme un petit qui découvre l'alcool!»

Exaspéré et furieux d'entendre un ton si méprisant, il vida sa coupe d'un coup et la reposa sèchement sur la petite table à côté de lui «Heureux?

- Ho tu as bien grandis en fait. Les anglais t'ont bien remplis la tête avec leur école de riches?

- Je n'ai pas versé de pots-de-vins pour avoir de bons résultats ou mon diplôme, moi.»

Henrik ricana «Tu as une bien basse opinion de moi cousin.

- Donne moi une raison de ne pas avoir une basse opinion de toi!» Il lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris. En même temps, il desserra son col. Il faisait soudainement chaud. L'alcool était si fort que ça? Non ce n'était que du champagne...il ne devait pas suer ou voir trouble. Il prit appuie sur la colonne derrière lui «Tu ne devais pas partir toi?

- Pas réellement. Je n'ai pas dis que je partirais, juste que c'était possible que je le fasse.

- Fiche moi la paix.

- Non.»

Il lança un regard noir à son cousin, grimaçant sous la migraine qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait lourd, ses jambes tremblaient.

_De la drogue._

_On m'a fait prendre de la drogue._

_Un sentiment d'horreur enfla en lui comme une vague, et il eut envie de vomir._

«Je crois que tu es en train de faire un malaise ~Rich, tu dois t'allonger un peu...»

Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus, son esprit devenait brumeux.

«Non...»

Le sourire carnassier de Henrik fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que son esprit ne sombre et qu'une main de fer ne l'empêche de tomber.

* * *

Quand il reprit conscient, il ne savait pas où il était. C'était une chambre luxueuse, et il était sur un lit confortable et moelleux. Il tenta de se redresser mais se sentait encore faible et nauséeux. Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Une envie de vomir enfla en lui et il gémit, tentant de retrouver des repères.

«Réveillé Dritich?»

Il grogna et ouvrit des yeux brumeux. «M'ap...pas co...ça...» Il n'arrivait pas à parler, ni à bouger, il se sentait comme dans du coton. Pâteux et faible.

«Tu sais, je t'ai observé...tu es bien plus sûr de toi, fier et méprisant envers ta famille.» Il s'approcha et tapota la joue pâle de son cousin «Et tu as de beaux vêtements, hors de prix avec la pension que te verse ton père pour ton budget vêtements et bottes.»

Il grimaça en sentant cette foutue barre de fer en travers de son crâne. Il tremblait.

«Et tu étais avec une belle jeune fille...je jouerais bien avec elle plus tard.» Il attrapa une mèche sombre «Dis moi te ferais-tu entretenir par quelqu'un?» Il se pencha, soufflant contre les lèvres pâles «Ne mens pas...j'ai des contacts, des contacts qui me disent que...tu es souvent avec le comte de Phantomhive. C'est lui qui t'entretient? Je me demande bien pourquoi...tu n'es pas le genre de personne qu'on voudrait comme ami avec ton caractère épouvantable et ton visage toujours mécontent donc...tu écartes les cuisses? C'est intéressant ça...»

Malgré son état, ce fut pire qu'une gifle. Non. Il ne devait pas écouter ça...ce n'était pas vrai, c'était faux...Faux...faux...il ne devait pas écouter. Il voulut écarter le plus vieux mais ses membres étaient si lourds, qu'il en avait des vertiges à chaque geste.

L'autre eut un sourire cruel «Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je me serve?»

Il se pencha mais le jeune homme eut un mouvement désespéré malgré la drogue, envoyant son genou dans le ventre d'Henrik qui fut projeté au sol.

«Tu résistes vraiment bien. Tu feras un soldat intéressant. Mais...ce serait bête de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans l'armée parce que quelqu'un aura tout fait pour te bloquer n'est-ce pas?»

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant un instant.

Henrik, sans se retourner siffla «Meine Uncle, je pense que votre fils est vraiment juste bon à être une _Hure_ ...» Un cliquetis aisément reconnaissable pour un soldat résonna dans la pièce. Henrik se retourna «Qui êtes...»

**BANG**

Des pas se rapprochèrent et une main gantée caressa la joue glacée de l'allemand. Celui-ci lutta contre la brume, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, c'était...un...coup...de feu? Que...

Il croisa deux yeux d'or et sentit que ses poignets étaient libérés (_il était attaché?)_

«Dee?»

Il tenta de parler «Vin...

- Tu as été drogué, ça se voit dans tes yeux.» Il grogna «C'est bien ma veine...» Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le redressa. Et le gifla, deux fois. Sèchement, fermement...

La brume sembla s'éclaircir. Et il retrouva ses sens...pour être tiré en dehors de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de toute façon. Il savait déjà que ce signifiait cette détonation.

«Nous avons fini...Dee...J'ai de quoi te soigner chez moi.»

Le comte travestie poussa la porte sans un mot «La voiture attends là.» Il poussa l'allemand dans le fiacre. Et grimpa «A ma maison de ville!» Il referma la porte et regarda son ami. Pâle, de la sueur coulant sur son front, il semblait perdu et incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit. Il s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux.

«Ca va aller Dee...tu vas boire ce que je vais te donner et tu iras dormir. Demain matin tu auras juste une sorte de gueule de bois.»

L'autre gémit doucement sous la caresse, trop faible pour lutter ou ronchonner. L'odeur du comte emplissait ses narines, sa chaleur l'enveloppait et il entendait les battement de son coeur à travers les vêtements.

Il se sentait étrangement bien, apaisé, en sécurité. Et l'anglais en profitait pour toucher ses cheveux encore et encore, le gardant contre lui, le berçant presque tendrement, profitant de la situation pour le cajoler sans risque de protestations. Un petit soupir échappa au brun, qui se blottit contre le torse de son sauveur, s'abandonnant au sommeil avec confiance.

_Il était en sécurité._

Vincent sourit tristement, soulagé au delà des mots.

_Quand il avait vu ce type penché sur son ami...la rage aveugle qui l'avait envahi l'avait presque effrayé._

Il avait entraîné le baron à l'écart, remarquant son ami parlant avec quelqu'un...portant un uniforme allemand.

Mais il ne pouvait retarder son plan.

* * *

_«Dis moi tout...Miller et je serais bon prince...peut-être»_

_L'homme fixa avec terreur le comte en robe assit sur sa poitrine, un revolver pointé sur son front et une dague à la main._

_«Mais...Mais..._

_- Mais quoi Baron? Je suis le chien de garde de la reine. Crois-tu que je sois du genre à plaisanter? Je te laisse une minuscule chance de vivre, prends la et dis moi tout.»_

_Le couteau frôla la joue, laissant une éraflure. _

_«Vous êtes fou._

_- Je ne soupçonne pas sans raison._

_- Je ne suis pas derrière ces disparitions de nobles!_

_- Ho? Vraiment? Vous allez accuser cet imbécile de Druitt peut-être? Laissez moi rire, il est trop idiot pour faire ça seul...et se trahirait.» il se pencha «Je ne suis guère patient...» Ses doigts attrapèrent la main de son prisonnier dans une étreinte de fer et brisa le poignet, affichant un cruel rictus devant le cri de douleur. «Alors?_

_- Je...je ne fais qu'avancer les fonds monsieur. Je ne participe pas.» Le criminel pleurait presque, la respiration haletante sous la douleur, la terreur dans les yeux. _

_Vincent lui jeta un regard dégoûté à l'homme, se leva et lui tira dans le genou. Sans sourciller. Sans se soucier qu'on pouvait entendre la détonation ou le hurlement. L'homme n'avait-il pas parlé d'isolation parfaite? Quel idiot!_

_«Bien bien, des noms?» Fit-il quand l'autre eut terminé de crier et qu'il fut recroquevillé, en larmes, au sol._

_« ….Je ne peux rien dire. Pas de noms. Je peux vous donner des pistes. Comme ça ce n'est pas réellement une trahison et je pourrais vivre.» L'homme déglutit «L'idée des chevaliers teutoniques vient de...de...un officier allemand qui déteste l'Angleterre et qui complote contre la famille royale._

_- Un allemand?_

_- Je ne peux pas dire son nom...il est impitoyable, il tuerait son propre fils si celui-ci tentait de l'arrêter, il a déjà accepté de le livrer à son cousin dérangé._

_- Je me fiche des histoires de famille de..._

_- ….Je ne peux pas dire son nom...mais je peux vous dire que son fils est le beau jeune homme qui était avec vous ce soir.»_

_Le lord se figea «Diederich?» Il attrapa l'homme par le col «Dis moi tout, tu viens de franchir la limite de ma patience...ce que tu as eu avant n'est rien comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire maintenant. L'allemand s'appelle Von Wolf, c'est ça?_

_- Ouais, un raciste, détestant les français, les anglais et la reine...il est dangereux. Il s'est allié avec un demeuré, un illuminé par la religion. Je ne connais pas son nom...il se fait appeler le ''Sauveur des âmes corrompues''.»_

* * *

Il n'expliquait pas cette rage aveugle, ce sentiment fort qui sifflait en lui que personne n'avait le droit de toucher à ce qui était à lui. Baissant les yeux vers l'allemand endormis dans ses bras, il se pencha et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

«Je suis là...je te le jure, ton père ne te touchera pas...il ne te toucheras plus...» lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille «Je te protégerais Dee...»

Dans son sommeil, l'autre sourit.

* * *

** A Suivre**


	8. Rapprochements

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Angst, Crime

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive + quelques OCS

**Rating:** M

**Note:** Si ça peut vous rassurer, on en a presque fini avec la famille de Diederich.

* * *

**Partie 8: Rapprochements**

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, gémissant contre la lumière pourtant tamisée de la chambre._ Que s'était-il passé?_Il se souvenait de boire un verre de champagne, parlant avec son cousin, et puis le noir. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup tandis que l'horreur l'envahissait. Il avait été drogué! Ce salaud avait mit de la drogue dans sa boisson avant de la lui faire amené par un serviteur.

_Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé? _Que...Il se redressa d'un coup, fermant brusquement les yeux sous le violent vertige qu'il ressentit.

«Réveillé Dee?»

Le soulagement le fit retomber sur les draps. Cette voix, elle signifiait qu'il était en sécurité. Une main passa dans ses cheveux avec douceur, descendant au niveau de sa joue. Il grogna doucement, plus par habitude qu'autre chose «Arrêtes de me toucher.» Un petit gloussement le fit rouvrir les yeux, lançant un regard ennuyé à son ami. «Vincent?

- Hum?

- Que s'est-il passé?»

Le regard ambré s'obscurcit «J'ai eu tout les renseignements que je voulais. Je peux te dire déjà que Miller est mort. Quand je l'ai emmené à l'écart, je t'ai vu parlant avec un soldat allemand, mais j'ai continué le plan. Et je l'ai abattu quand j'en ai eu fini avec mes questions. Il ma dit des choses intéressantes te concernant aussi, ce qui m'a permit de savoir que tu étais en danger.»

Diederich pâlit «Sur...moi? Mais je ne le connais pas.»_ Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait bien pu dire?_ Il réfléchit désespérément. Son père, son père était là. _Avait-il mit au point quelque chose l'accusant?_

«Dee!»Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres «Je sais! Mais je suis au regret de te dire que ton père trempe dans ces que je vais devoir prendre des mesures à ce sujet.»

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait peur, malgré lui. Et si le comte le pensait complice, _et si...si cette gentillesse était feinte? _«Je...que s'est-il passé? Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Ton cousin _-un complice certainement-_ t'a drogué et se préparait à abuser de toi.»

Une poigne glacée se referma sur lui, l'effrayant au delà des mots. _Il avait failli se faire violer par Henrik?_ Certes celui-ci l'avait regardé avec un peu trop de concupiscence mais...à ce point-là? Il se sentait malade, à la simple idée d'avoir été ...

«Il ne t'a pas touché...à part pour t'emmener dans cette chambre. Je suis arrivé à temps.»

Il déglutit, il devinait «Tu...l'as tué?»

Il eut le droit à un haussement de sourcil éloquent. Et rougit de honte. Quelle question stupide. Évidement qu'il était mort. Vincent n'aurait jamais... «Il aurait pu te donner des informations, c'est..c'était un lâche, il t'aurais suffit de peu pour lui délier la langue.»

Le lord haussa les épaules «Je ne m'en soucie pas, j'ai bien assez de résultats comme ça.

- Tu es sûr?

- C'est un peu tard maintenant. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait payer davantage.»

Diederich ouvrit la bouche, soudain mal à l'aise devant de ton glacial et possessif. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Comme s'il était prit au piège entre les pattes d'un fauve. En même temps, il se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir échoué aussi lamentablement. Loin de réussir sa part, il s'était fait stupidement avoir et avait posé des problèmes à Vincent. Sans compter que peu importe ce que l'anglais disait, il devait le soupçonner.

«Comment tu te sens?»

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'anglais, croisant ce regard d'or. Son cœur eut un bond et il bafouilla, détournant ses pupilles sombres «Mal à la tête, comme si j'avais trop bu.»

Vincent hocha la tête. «Alors tu peux te lever, on a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui.» Il se leva du lit, dévoilant qu'il ne portait qu'une longue chemise blanche.

L'allemand devint rouge comme une tomate «C'est...cette tenue!

- Hum? Ho Dee...Tu étais presque nu devant moi hier. Je t'ai déshabillé pour te coucher. Ne sois pas si gêné ~

- Mais...Mais...» _Cherchait-il à se faire désirer?_ Malgré sa volonté, son regard suivit les jambes fines, devina les courbes du corps sous le tissu blanc, cette gorge pâle et dévoilée, ses cheveux encore emmêlés. Il déglutit, frissonnant malgré lui. _Il n'éprouvait rien, rien du tout, aucune chaleur ou quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas du désir ou quoique ce soit._ Il était juste encore un peu sous l'effet de cette drogue qui devait être un peu aphrodisiaque sur les bords.

_**Rien de plus. **_

_**Tout à fait... **_

…_**.Rien de plus. **_

Soudain il réalisa que le lit était chaud, à côté de lui. Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner durant quelques secondes, où son visage prit la teinte d'une pivoine. «Tu...as dormis dans mon lit?»

Le noble partit d'un rire moqueur «Dee...Voyons.» il s'approcha et se pencha, jusqu'à frôler le nez du brun du sien «C'est _toi_ qui es dans _mon_ lit darling ~

- QUOI?» Il bascula en arrière et retomba sur ses oreillers, le visage rouge vif. «Qu'est-ce que je fais dans _**ton lit**_ Phantomhive?

- Ho. Tu me blesses Dee, à sans cesse croire que je suis un pervers. Tu es cruel!

- Tu es un pervers Vincent. Et tu l'assume totalement. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta chambre? Tu as profité de mon état?»

L'anglais se pencha, clouant d'un coup l'allemand sur le matelas, ses lèvres fines se collant à son oreille droite tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son ventre, confortablement. «Voyons, si j'en avais profité, tu ne pourrais plus t'asseoir pendant plusieurs heures, et ta voix se serait cassée tant tu aurais hurlé mon nom pendant que je t'aurais _**prit**_,_ encore et encore._...jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses de plaisir entre mes mains.» Son souffle écarta quelques mèches sombres «Si tu veux, je peux te faire goûter à _**ça**_ tout de suite...»

Diederich sentit l'air lui manquer devant cette voix rauque, empli d'un désir non caché. Il trembla malgré lui, son cœur battant si fort qu'il savait que l'autre l'entendait, ses joues le brûlants tandis que son imagination fonctionnait à plein régime, envoyant des images clairs et nettes dans son esprit, créant des vagues de chaleur dans son corps. Luttant contre le désir (_physique, seulement physique_) montant, il murmura «Tu sais quelle était cette drogue?» Que l'autre s'en aille au lieu de rester comme ça sur lui, à peine vêtu, lui-même presque totalement dévêtu.

L'anglais eut un sourire torve, comprenant clairement le désir de changer de sujet «Certainement une assez forte pour annihiler toute volonté. Tu t'es évanoui et tu pouvais à peine bouger. Et tu ne te souviens de rien après l'avoir prit, n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

- Alors c'est bien ça.» Il lui caressa la joue «Idéal pour abuser de toi. Tu te serais probablement réveillé dans cette chambre, ligoté et le corps marqué. Sauf que j'étais là, heureusement pour toi.

- Mon père...

- Hum?

- Il veut que je lui donne des informations.

- Ho? Il veut que tu enquêtes pour lui sur le chien de garde maintenant que tu as des amis proches du pouvoir? Tout à fait prévisible de ce genre d'individu. Il déteste la famille royale mais en sait assez pour avoir entendu parler de ce poste. Il ne sait pas qui c'est en revanche et voilà que son fils s'est lié d'amitié avec deux famille très nobles, trois même vu notre couverture. Dont l'une est très proche du pouvoir (Les Midfords). Évidement qu'il veut en tirer avantage. Il est stupide. Tu ne dois pas tenir beaucoup de lui, fort heureusement.

- …..Vincent.

- Hum?

- Tu ne me poses aucune question?

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis son fils. Rien que ça suffirait pour que Scotland Yard m'interroge.

- Je ne suis pas cet idiot de Randal. De plus tu n'as pas envie de répondre aux questions, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas vraiment. L'envie de raconter mon enfance...je ne l'ai pas.

- Tu pourrais me parler de ton père. Je n'ai pas grand chose sur lui puisqu'il est allemand.»

_Pouvait-il faire ça? Trahir? _Son père était un général de l'armée. _Il ne pouvait pas trahir_...L'affolement le prit, son cœur battant la chamade. Il se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. _Que se passerait-il s'il ne disait rien?_ Il serait puni, aucun doute là-dessus. Vincent avait l'air doux mais s'il le mettait en colère...il avait tué Henrik sans aucune hésitation.

«Je...»

_Et si son père complotait réellement contre l'Angleterre?_ Il devait être puni pour ses crimes s'il trempait dans ces horribles crimes. La reine comprendrait...et il ne serait pas puni pour avoir aidé à commettre un parricide. Il ne serait pas celui qui tuerait, mais il serait celui qui désignerait la cible.

«Il...»

Des images de son passé le frappèrent. Le père qui l'ignorait, le frappait, le méprisait...ce manque d'amour durant des années et des années, malgré tout ses efforts pour être aimer et reconnu. Cette façon de l'expédier en Angleterre était bien une façon de se débarrasser de lui sans aucun remord. Ce père qui le traitait comme un être juste bon à obéir. Un serviteur, un simple soldat incapable de grimper les échelons...puni quand il était meilleur que ses frères. Dès qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien, son père trouvait toujours un reproche. Cet homme si grand et effrayant à qui il ne ressemblait pas. Son père avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs. Un visage sévère et toujours mécontent. Il avait dirigé toute sa vie, même dans le choix de sa future femme...il était certain qu'une fiancée l'attendait en Allemagne.

_Pourquoi le protèges-tu?_

_Parce qu'il est ta famille?_

_Il ne t'a jamais vu comme tel._

_Il ne t'aime pas._

_Il a laissé Henrik te faire **ça**...crois-tu que ton cousin aurait fait **ça** sans son autorisation?_

Pourquoi ses lèvres étaient-elles figées? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler? Cet homme lui avait fait tant de mal, avait transformé ses frères en être froids comme lui. Avait forcé sa mère à être distante avec lui, le pauvre enfant en manque d'affection. Et il avait marié son unique fille à un militaire violent, qui était porté sur la bouteille, et bien plus vieux qu'elle. Un homme qui l'avait tué...On lui avait dit qu'elle était morte en couches mais était-ce la vérité? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était devenu sa nièce, personne ne lui donnait de nouvelles. Cet homme avait détruit la vie de ses enfants, tous ses enfants, même ceux qu'il prétendait aimer. Et avait porté son affection sur un être lubrique et dérangé. Un être rejeté par son propre père.

_Pourquoi le protèges-tu? _Souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, une petite voix qui semblait faible, hésitante. Il avait enfin l'occasion de rompre avec ce passé si douloureux. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à parler?

_«Tu es la honte de la famille.»_

_«Tu n'es même pas fichu de nous rendre fier.»_

_«Heureux? Tu es le seul fils qui me reste!»_

Il ferma les yeux, calmant les battements de son cœur. Calmant son angoisse. Il n'était pas un traître. Même si celui qu'il devait trahir ne méritait pas sa fidélité. C'était son géniteur, il ne pouvait pas tremper dans un parricide.

«Vincent...je...» Ses yeux le brûlèrent. «Je...Je n'y arr...peux pas.»

_Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir._

_Sa voix se brisait._

Le lord eut un sourire étrangement satisfait «Et bien Dee...tu me plais un peu plus, à chaque fois que tu as une réponse comme celle-là. C'était bien la réaction que j'espérais...même si quelques informations ne m'auraient pas déplut.

- Quoi?»

L'être aux yeux ambré rit doucement «Voyons, je ne veux pas d'un traître à mes côtés. Si tu refuse de dire des choses importantes sur un homme qui t'a fait du mal, uniquement parce qu'il est ton père...cela veut dire que tu me trahiras jamais.» Le comte lui caressa tendrement la joue «Dis moi...il vit dans ta maison de Londres?

- Oui.

- Hum.

- Mais vu qu'il m'a demandé d'enquêter sur toi...enfin sur le chien de garde et que j'ai refusé et que j'ai craché mon mépris...il a peut-être changé d'endroit.»

Vincent haussa un sourcil «Il s'intéresse à moi. Intéressant. il connaît l'existence, censée être secrète, de mon métier caché. Hum.

- Et il semble persuadé que le chien de garde est proche du pouvoir. Et est un noble.

- Il est moins stupide que je ne le pensais.

- Il est aussi persuadé que tu sais de qui il s'agit.» murmura Diederich, détournant la tête, toujours mal à l'aise à cause de leur position. Pourquoi l'autre agissait-il comme un amant avec lui, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux qui aurait pu justifier ça et il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il était attiré par les hommes...comment l'autre aurait-il pu le savoir? «Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

- Hum. Pas tout à fait mon DeeDee.» Il se pencha «Tu dois me donner quelque chose pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé et avoir prit soin de toi.

- Comme quoi?

- Embrases-moi!»

L'information arriva au cerveau et il vira au rouge pour la cinquième fois depuis son réveil: «Quoi? C'est hors de question, espèce de pervers lubrique et obsédé! Je n'aime pas les hommes, tu n'as pas à...»

Vincent éclata de rire «Dee, si tu savais ce que tu m'as dit sous l'influence de la drogue, hier, après que je t'ai donné de quoi t'en soulager...

- Qu...Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?» Il ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Qu'avait-il pu dire de si important? Avouer son attirance? «Arrête de jouer avec moi...»

Poussant un soupir, le lord se leva et s'écarta «D'accord, on verra ça plus tard. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.»

Diederich ouvrit des yeux ronds. _Quoi? Il arrêtait, comme ça? Sans protester ou faire une remarque? Il respectait son refus et son malaise?_ Ce n'était pas normal, il devait préparer quelque chose. Étrangement, il se sentit déçu. Et il chassa ce sentiment rapidement, honteux de le ressentir. Il ne voulait pas faiblir ou céder, l'anglais n'attendait que ça. Il jouait la carte de l'indifférence pour le frustrer.

* * *

«Alors, que fait-on?» Murmura le noble allemand en remuant son thé, sans lever les yeux sur l'anglais face à lui, encore gêné par les contacts ayant eu lieu une heure plus tard.

Vincent but une gorgée de sa propre tasse, amusé par l'attitude de son associé: «Undertaker m'a fait parvenir un courrier. Un nouveau corps a été retrouvé ce matin. Très tôt. Il m'a avertit pour que nous venions voir. Si tu as l'estomac fragile, ne mange pas trop ~.» susurra-t-il dans un rictus moqueur avant d'ajouter, taquin «Surtout après ce qu'on t'as fait boire hier soir...Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malade en voyant le cadavre.

- Le...Cadavre? Tu vas...

- Bien entendu!» Il haussa les épaules. «Toujours aucune traces des enfants, mais un homme a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Après deux semaines de disparition.» Il prit une feuille «Un homme de 26 ans. Des cheveux blonds et bouclés. Yeux noirs. Il était issu d'une famille de vicomtes. Pas très proche du pouvoir mais relativement riches. Cherchant à grimper dans la société par des mariages et des alliances. Le nom de cet homme est Charles Michaels. C'est tout ce que j'ai sur lui pour le moment.

Le brun reposa sa tasse, légèrement pâle. «Vincent?

- Hum?

- Y a t-il un point commun entre ces victimes? Mis à part qu'elles sont toutes nobles.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on doive chercher par là. Mais si tu veux tous savoir, elles n'ont rien d'autres en commun. Tanaka a déjà chercher hier à ce sujet.

- Vraiment rien?

- A quoi tu penses?

- A rien de spécial. Elles n'avaient pas une position politiques précises, des opinions au sujet d'alliances ou au sujet de ce qui se passe dans le monde?

- Tu penses à ton père?

- Je...suppose que je peux...te dire ça. Cela pourrait être important.

- Hum?

- Mon père déteste la France et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, il craint que l'Angleterre s'allie avec ce pays contre le...l'Allemagne. Et il déteste la reine Victoria et son héritier le prince Edward...qui sont très francophiles. Il n'arrête pas de dire que ce serait une menace pour les allemands que ces deux pays s'allient contre eux.

- Hum...Tu as raison de me dire ça. Il pourrait sûrement être une gêne dans les affaires de la famille royale.» il haussa un sourcil «Pourquoi es-tu si pâle?

- Blonds aux yeux noirs? Et il s'appelle Charles? Et qui a 26 ans?

- La victime? Oui!

- …..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dee?»

L'allemand ferma les yeux. Le souvenir d'un adolescent souriant, ses yeux noirs brillant de insouciance de l'adolescence. Ses boucles blondes, qui le faisaient ressembler à un ange, qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Qui avait 7 ans de plus que lui. Qui aurait 26 ans s'il n'était pas mort...Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. «Rien...Enfin...J'avais un frère aîné, qui avait 7 ans de plus que moi...blonds aux yeux noirs...qui s'appelait Karl.

- Tu avais?» Releva l'anglais en haussant un sourcil curieux.

Un soupir le secoua et il détourna le regard «Il est mort quand j'avais 8 ans, d'une chute de cheval.» Il trembla en se souvenant du corps inerte sur le brancard tâché de sang. Sa peur, son angoisse et ses pleurs...il avait prié des heures et des heures du haut de son jeune âge pour la survie de son grand frère mais celui-ci était mort un peu plus tard.

«Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça fait 11 ans, j'ai fait mon deuil.» Ils sortirent et montèrent dans le fiacre. Diederich était pâle, et regardait par la fenêtre. «Tu as une idée plus précise du coupable? Mon père n'est pas tout seul, il est violent mais pas au point de torturer des gens et de faire de macabres mise en scène.

- Miller n'a pas dit grand chose, il a parlé d'un certain...Harold. Certainement un extrémiste religieux...

- Merveilleux, ce genre de personnes sont les pires.» Il se leva «On y va?

- Si tu es prêt, oui.»

* * *

«Undertaker?» s'exclama l'anglais en entrant dans l'antre de son interlocuteur, suivit par un allemand boudeur. Il plissa les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité. Et vit sa cible.

L'être aux cheveux blanc buvait un thé, assit sur le cercueil, gloussant «Mais c'est le plus si petit comte. Comment vas-tu?

- Alors tu as un corps à me montrer?» interrogea le lord, impassible devant le sourire narquois de l'aide de ses parents.

Le fossoyeur ricana «Tssstsss Tu sais ce que je veux?»

Le comte soupira «J'avais oublié ce détail. Un éclat de rire, n'est-ce pas?

- Effectivement. Ton père avait beaucoup de mal à me faire rire, il s'est souvent tourné vers ta mère pour ça.» gloussa-t-il, se remémorant pas mal de choses.

«Mon père n'avait pas le sens de l'humour.

- Pas du tout. Alors?

- Dee, tu veux essayer?

- Non.

- Bon.» il se tourna vers le fossoyeur et se mit à la tâche difficile de le faire rire, en changeant de la dernière fois, sachant que la même chose ne marchait pas deux fois. Surtout avec lui, qui était très difficile dans le domaine du rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le fossoyeur était plié en deux sur son comptoir, hurlant de rire.

«Haha...tu es plein d'humour petit comte» Il ouvrit le cercueil devant les deux hommes. Et enleva le suaire «Voilà.»

Vincent prit les gants blanc que lui tendait l'homme en noir. «Il ne sent pas.

- Il est probablement mort cette nuit.»

Le comte se pencha «Rapport?

- Mort d'une perte de sang. Je suppose. Il est maigre. Signe qu'il a sans doute été affamé. Des marques aux chevilles et aux poignets, il a donc été attaché. Serré.»

Le brun examina le corps, voyant les zébrures rouges et les hématomes. «Il a été battu et fouetté.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué.» fit tranquillement l'argenté en buvant son thé sans mot dire.

Le chien de garde remarqua que les cheveux étaient longs et emmêlés, dans un état lamentable. Du sang coagulé maintenait des mèches ensembles. «Sa tête a visiblement été frappé plusieurs fois contre un mur.» Ses doigts suivirent la cicatrice au niveau du corps. «Tu as été rapide pour le remettre en état.

- Sa famille va le prendre d'ici peu. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.» Il mordit dans un biscuit, lançant un sourire narquois face au regard écœuré de l'allemand. Qui était un peu pâle, avec des cernes. Il était visiblement fatigué.

«Tu penses qu'ils lui ont ouvert le corps pour prendre son cœur...alors qu'il était vivant?

- Difficile à dire. J'ose espérer qu'il était mort.» Il reposa son bécher «Ha oui, il avait une croix de l'ordre du temple peinte aussi sur la peau en plus du draps blanc.»

Vincent appuya sur la cicatrice, pensif. «Autre chose?

Les trucs habituels. La croix autour du cou, la couronne d'épine. Vêtu d'un robe de moine et enveloppé dans le suaire blanc. Je dirais qu'il est soit mort de l'arrachage de cœur, soit des suites de ses blessures et de la faim ou de la soif.» Il se gratta la joue d'un long ongle noir «...sans compter la blessure résultant des coups à la tête.»

Vincent retira ses gants et les jeta dans une corbeille. «Rien de nouveau donc. Je n'ai arrêté qu'un des membres de ce groupe de fous» Il réfléchit «Peut-être deux. Autre chose?»

- Undertaker le fixa derrière sa frange d'argent «Oui.

- Et c'est?

- Aucune trace d'abus.

- Pardon?

- Tu as bien entendu. Toutes les victimes avaient été abusés. Femmes comme hommes. Qu'il soit des barons, vicomtes ou les victimes issus de la gentry: les chevaliers et baronnets...et il y a aussi trois officiers militaires. En fait ce n'est pas que la noblesse qui est touché, il y a l'échelon en dessous aussi.

Diederich grimaça, détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir le cadavre «Donc c'est une personne, probablement un ou une fanatique de la religion, qui déteste la noblesse.

- Tout à fait. Après je ne sais pas si des gens du peuple ont été touché aussi. Leurs cadavres, si il y en a, n'ont pas été retrouvé. Donc soit il n'y en a pas...soit ils ont quelque chose de différents des victimes.» Il créa une rainure dans le bois de son comptoir avec son ongle noir «Des gens riches, des gens dont le métier est de tuer, des gens à qui tout réussis et qui ont tout...»

Vincent referma le cercueil «Certainement. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si des gens du peuple ont subis des pertes. Beaucoup n'osent se plaindre, car ils pensent qu'on ne les aidera pas. Je vais envoyer un messager à Scotland Yard pour plus d'informations.»

* * *

Un homme but une gorgée de vin, calmement: «Le chien de garde a été lancé sur nos traces.

- Quel dommage que personne ne sache qui il est.» Murmura le militaire allemand en écrasant son cigare dans le cendrier «Mon fils n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Vous l'avez laissé trop longtemps dans cet antre de richesses.

- Weston n'est pas un cocon de velours.» Il grogna «Il se rebelle contre moi. Il subit de mauvaises influences.

- Il suffit de le punir.

- Malheureusement, il ne revient plus à sa maison de Londres. Il s'est lié d'amitié..» Il grimaça et serra le poings «Avec des familles riches. Les Midfords dont le fils aîné vient de finir ses études. Et les Phantomhives.

- Des impurs bourrés de richesses.

- Il est devenu fier, il m'a défié. Il a osé me cracher des choses en français alors que je lui parlais dans sa langue natale.» Il prit son verre de vin «Comment vont les prisonniers?

Les enfants sont prêt pour leur vrai baptême. Et les femmes refusent toujours de céder. Ces pécheresses ne veulent pas admettre leurs fautes à Dieu. Mais nous devons enlever d'autre pécheurs.

- Le chien de garde est sur nos traces. Il faut le supprimer avant toutes choses.» Il s'étira longuement, regardant les flammes dans la cheminée. «Heureusement que un de nos hommes en avait entendu parler. Dommage que son identité soit inconnue. Enfin pour le moment...

- Et vous savez de qui il s'agit? Ou au moins en avez-vous une idée?» L'homme joua avec la croix pendant à son cou «Il doit être purifier, plus que les autres...»

L'allemand se leva et se posa devant les flammes «Moi non.» il se retourna vers son associé, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres «...mais mon fils n'a jamais su me mentir...Il a nié la chose, nié savoir quoique ce soit...mais il ne m'a pas trompé.» Il eut un rire sombre, faisant craquer ses doigts ; laissant présager le pire «...il sait _**qui **_est le chien de garde.»

* * *

Diederich était dans la chambre que Vincent lui avait attribué, refusant catégoriquement qu'il retourne chez lui. Il détestait cette attitude protectrice à son égard. Il n'était pas en sucre ou quoique ce soit. Il était même plus fort que l'anglais physiquement parlant. Il n'était pas naïf ou faible, il était fort et courageux. Il allait devenir un militaire après tout.

«Monsieur?»

Il se retourna vers Tanaka qui lui tendit une enveloppe. Épaisse. Scellée. L'écriture sur le devant ressemblait à celle de sa mère. Comment aurait-elle su qu'il était là? Étrange. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Prenant un couteau il coupa le papier pour ouvrir. Il en sortit plusieurs feuilles de papiers. Deux feuilles étaient de l'écriture de sa mère. Il les posa sur la table pour se concentrer sur l'autre. Un papier presque entièrement blanc. Quelques lignes. De l'écriture de son père.

Son géniteur avait ouvert une lettre de sa mère pour lui et avait rajouté une feuille écrite de sa main avant de tout refermer et de l'envoyer ici?

Glacé, il lut les lignes.

«_Ce soir._

_A ta maison de Londres._

_Vient seul._

_Il est temps que nous aillons une conversation père-fils._»

* * *

**A suivre**


	9. Père et Fils

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** Pour tous

* * *

**Partie 9: Père et Fils**

* * *

Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le message, un frisson glacé le parcourut. Une boule serra sa gorge et il se passa la main sur le visage, tremblant_. Il devait aller voir son père? Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Son père ne savait faire que ça, lui donner des ordres_. Et il savait qu'il aurait le loisir de le regretter si il osait négliger cette demande. De toute façon, il serait bien obligé de retourner en Allemagne un jour, il avait des devoirs envers sa famille. Il pourrait regretter amèrement cette désobéissance. Il fit une boule du papier et le jeta dans la cheminée, ne voyant pas qu'elle heurtait la pierre noircie et retombait sur le tapis, hors d'atteinte des flammes. Il était trop préoccupé par les nouvelles pour faire attention au reste. Il était inquiet, et un peu effrayé. Il craignait le pire. Autant pour lui que pour son avenir.

«Que faire?» murmura-t-il dans sa main, les yeux clos.

Il avait peur mais en même temps ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait réellement. _Après tout qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait faire? Le blesser? _Il n'y aurait bien de nouveau là-dedans. Il ne pouvait le déshériter, il n'avait plus d'autre héritier. Ce serait stupide._ Comment faire perdurer le nom des Von Wolf si il le chassait? _Il était le seul héritier mâle encore vivant. Et il n'y avait même pas d'autre fille. Sa sœur était la seule. Il n'avait qu'un cousin, désormais mort. Il ne restait que lui.

_Qu'est-ce que son père pourrait bien lui faire?_

_Le ramener de force en Allemagne?_

Il était adulte et pouvait faire ses propres choix, ses parents ne pouvaient plus le retenir, plus comme avant. Cependant il pourrait regretter son refus plus tard. Peut-être son père pourrait le bloquer quand il enterait dans l'armée.

Se massant les tempes il tenta de réfléchir. _Si son père trempait là-dedans, dans ces crimes odieux (et il n'y avait plus trop de doutes à ce sujet d'ailleurs)...Que pouvait-il faire? Prévenir Vincent?_ Mais d'un autre côté, son père voulait des informations sur le chien de garde, comme il avait tenté de lui en soutirer à la fête. _Peut-être était-ce un piège, peut-être l'homme voulait-il justement qu'il fasse ça?!_

Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. _Comment faire? _C'était trop dangereux...il ne fallait pas mettre le jeune comte en danger. Ce serait le jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mieux valait y aller seul...oui c'était préférable. Probablement. Au moins lui ne serait pas en réel danger. Au pire il serait juste puni. Et ramener en Allemagne. Il était habitué à tout ça.

Vincent voudrait qu'il le prévienne, qu'il lui dise...il se montrait un peu trop possessif ces derniers temps. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger après cette soirée. Il le considérait comme son chien et sa chose, lui donnant des ordres sans pitié. Et depuis peu le cloîtrait chez lui pour le ''protéger''.

_Ne sors pas seul._

_N'essaie pas de parler à ton père._

_Préviens moi si tu as de ses nouvelles._

_Restes chez moi._

Il grogna, agacé par ces souvenirs. Il était libre de ses choix. Il avait accepté d'être l'assistant de Vincent mais pas son esclave ou son amant. Rien. Il pouvait prendre des liberté s'il le voulait.

Le comte n'avait même pas voulu qu'il retourne dans sa maison de Londres, il le considérait comme sa chose, sa propriété. Et Diederich détestait ça. _Vraiment. Réellement._ Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile et vulnérable. Il n'était pas faible! Il était temps que ce comte le comprenne une bonne fois pour toute.

_Non il ne dirait rien._

_Son père voulait probablement qu'il prévienne le chien de garde à ce stade de l'affaire._

_Nul doute qu'il voulait l'éliminer._

_Mais quel était son but?_

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, et une manière très simple. Il allait y aller, seul. Et arriverait bien à avoir les informations nécessaires. Sans nul doute. Et si cela était un piège, au moins Vincent ne serait pas tombé dedans.

_Devait-il laisser un indice au comte? Une indication si il lui arrivait quelque chose et qu'il ne revenait pas avant le matin?_

Se massant les tempes, voyant l'heure qui tournait, il comprit que il n'avait plus le temps, il fallait qu'il se faufile dehors immédiatement et sans être vu. Il attrapa un papier. Réfléchit quelques instants et écrivit quelque chose. Il lâcha la plume, mal à l'aise et posa le papier la petite table de bois sombre, bloqué sous la tasse vide. Il se sentait coupable sans vraiment l'admettre.

_Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé._

_C'était à lui de protéger Vincent._

Le comte était fort, puissant et intelligent mais cette affaire était sordide et son père voulait mettre la main sur lui. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse faire ça!

_Jamais!_

Sortant de la chambre, il marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs. Heureusement qu'ils étaient toujours dans la résidence de Londres. Cela aurait posé problème d'être dans le manoir. Il arriva dans un petit salon et vit le chien de garde, endormi. Il était affalé sur le canapé, la table basse couverte de papiers et de cartes. Un bras était sous sa tête, l'autre reposait sur son ventre. Il respirait calmement, dans un apparente vulnérabilité. Un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres et il semblait tellement paisible à ce moment là. Si innocent et fragile. Incroyable quand on pensait au terrible noble du mal qu'il pouvait être s'il voulait.

L'allemand soupira, le cœur lourd. Il fallait qu'il agisse...seul. Il avait un compte à régler avec son père et ne voulait pas que Vincent s'en mêle. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Le comte serait en colère mais il pouvait gérer cela maintenant.

«Je suis désolé..» Sa voix était à peine un murmure. Il se pencha, hésitant, et posa un baiser sur le front pâle, avant de partir, sans un regard en arrière. Soudain pressé. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit partir ou qu'on sache où il allait. Vincent ne devait pas le savoir maintenant.

Quand il se retrouva dehors, sous le souffle glacial du vent, il frissonna. Un sombre pressentiment lui serrait le cœur. Il refoula ses craintes.

_Il était temps de briser cette terreur de son enfance._

_Il allait régler ses comptes._

_Et il n'aurait plus peur de cet homme._

* * *

«Tu es en retard fils.»

Diederich ferma la porte, les yeux rivés sur son géniteur. «Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux de vous voir père. Ce serait mentir.

- Tu es réellement devenu insolent.» fit froidement l'homme, buvant un verre d'alcool, assit devant la cheminée. «Tes amis anglais ont une mauvaise influences sur toi.

- Que savez-vous de moi exactement père? C'est à peine si nous avons réellement parler de père à fils depuis que vous m'avez envoyer à Weston! Pouvez-vous prétendre connaître l'adulte que je suis devenu?»

L'homme se leva et avança jusqu'à être devant son fils. Il était encore plus grand que lui mais son héritier n'était pas loin de le dépasser. Un silence s'installa, brisé par le bois qui craquait dans la cheminée. «Tu es seul?

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez père?» Il eut un frisson devant le froncement de sourcils. Il le savait, ''on'' avait espéré qu'il ne vienne pas seul. «Pourquoi aurais-je été accompagner?

- Peut-être parce que...» Commença l'homme mais il fut vite coupé.

Son fils cracha, ses yeux durcissant «Parce que...vous trempez dans les crimes qui ont lieu dans cette villes depuis quelques semaines? Ces crimes teintés par la religion. Une excuse pour cacher vos traces peut-être?

- Tu es moins idiot que je ne le pensais.

- Trop aimable père.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qui t'as permis de provoquer la mort ton cousin!

- J'aurais eu du mal _père_, étant donné que vous lui aviez donné votre..comment dire... bénédiction pour abuser de moi. Osez dire le contraire! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça sans votre accord!»

Une gifle terrible s'abattit sur son visage, le faisant vaciller. Il grimaça mais ne détourna pas le regard. «C'est la seule façon de régler les problèmes pour vous?

- Tais-toi fils!» Il lui attrapa brutalement le bras «Tu vas avoir des ennuis.»

Une silhouette apparut à la porte «Votre fils est aussi insolent que vous le disiez monsieur. Il doit être réellement impur. Ne pas respecter ses parents est un crime aux yeux de Dieu.» C'était un homme en robe de moine noire, ornée d'une croix d'or. Des cheveux courts de couleurs blanche. Mais l'homme était jeune. 35 ans tout au plus. Quand il releva la tête, deux yeux rouges vifs se plongèrent dans ceux, onyx du jeune allemand.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, réalisant que «Un albinos?

- Tout à fait mon garçon. Je suis un être hors du commun. Le seigneur m'a donné cette différence pour tester mon endurance et ma détermination. Pour subir la haine du peuple et m'en relever avec dignité et foi.

- Merveilleux, un illuminé.» grogna Diederich, levant les yeux au ciel «A qui ai-je l'honneur? Si vous n'avez pas oublié les principes de politesse, vous allez vous présenter?!» Il défia son père du regard, comme pour le provoquer.

L'arrivant gloussa, un rire de maniaque «Haha, je suis Ian. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille puisque j'ai été abandonné sur le parvis d'un monastère. A cause de mes yeux je suppose.» Il rit, d'un rire presque fou «Me prendre pour le malin à cause de mes yeux rouges. Vraiment ces âmes impures sont souillées par la bêtise!

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir un meurtrier de masse! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à souffrir ou à avoir souffert! Et vous ne serez pas le dernier à être différent! Rien ne justifie de devenir un monstre!

- Un monstre? Moi? Pas du tout! Je suis le Sauveur des âmes corrompues. Une fois que ces impurs ont avoué leur crimes et leur pêchers, je les libère et leur permet d'aller au devant de...

- D'accord, vous êtes totalement fou.»

L'homme éclata d'un rire maniaque «Un impur comme toi ne peut comprendre la pureté de ma mission!

- En quoi suis-je impur?» Railla l'allemand, un rictus narquois aux lèvres. «Juste pour savoir.

- Tu ne respectes pas ceux qui t'ont fait naître et t'ont élevé!

- Désolé mais je n'ai guère envie de respecter une brute. Qui n'a rien fait pour mériter quoique ce soit de ma part.» Une gifle lui coupa le souffle, mais il foudroya son père du regard « Allez y, frappez, c'est bien la seule chose que vous sachiez faire père! Frapper! Vous êtes doué pour ça non?» Il eut un air moqueur aux lèvres.

L'homme le fixa d'un air désapprobateur «Fils que t'ai-t-il arrivé? A l'école tu étais encore obéissant et 8 mois plus tard, tu es devenu insolent et insupportable!

- Votre fils a subis des influences déplorables.» Gloussa l'autre, jouant avec sa croix. «La faute à cette école! Et à ceux qui la fréquentent plus que tout.

- Peut-être que si vous ne preniez pas plaisir à me faire du mal, je ne me serais pas rebeller? Ha oui et si vous n'étiez pas un criminel aussi!»

Cette fois, ce fut un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il eut le souffle coupé. Mais analysa rapidement la situation. Ce moine était possiblement armé. Quoique qu'avec un illuminé, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il pouvait être terriblement ambigu. Son père avait probablement un pistolet sur lui. Mais ne s'en servirait pas sur lui.

Ou plutôt, pas pour des blessures mortelles.

Mais me tirerait-il réellement dessus? Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, malgré lui. Il n'attendait plus rien de cet homme depuis des années, mais ne voulait pas admettre que son père soit indifférent à sa mort._ Il a laissé Henrik me faire du mal...il avait donné son accord pour qu'il me_...Non il n'avait rien à attendre d'un personnage pareil.

_Mère sait-elle tout cela_? D'elle non plus il n'attendait plus rien mais il était plus enclin à lui pardonner. Une femme brisée par la mort de ses enfants et terrifiée par un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et l'avait épousé uniquement pour sa fabuleuse dot. Allant même la chercher dans ce pays, se moquant de son accent, lui laissant à peine des droits dans l'éducation de ses enfants. Cet homme avait détruit leur famille, ses frères et sa sœur face à leur mère, avaient été tout aussi figé que lui.

Il releva la tête. «Vous êtes totalement fou père, qu'attendez vous en vous alliant à un fou comme lui? Qu'espérez vous exactement? Vous couvrez notre famille de honte!

- Ce que j'attends fils? Des changements en Angleterre. Des changements qui seront pour le bien de notre glorieux pays.

- Rien que ça...vous pensez soulever le peuple en tuant des gens? Vous pensez qu'il se rebelleront en voyant que personne n'arrête le tueur?» Il leva les yeux au ciel «Vous êtes un peu présomptueux?»

Le moine se mit à rire «Ces meurtres n'ont rien à voir. Je ne fais qu'enlever des êtres impurs pour les lever de leurs pêchers. Nous ne cherchons pas à provoquer une révolution. Cependant si la couronne changeait de tête cela nous arrangerait.

- Vous n'avez de religieux que l'habit.» Sa voix chargée de méprit fit froncer les sourcils à l'albinos qui gifla le garçon sans aucune pitié. «Vous utilisez la religion comme excuse pour vous vengez des gens qui vous ont fait souffrir ou pour assouvir vos penchants pervers. Ou peut-être aimez vous juste tuer?

- Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux que les autres. Tu es comme eux, souillé par tes crimes.

- Parce Henrik ne l'était pas lui?

- Fils,tais-toi, tu devrais respecter ton défunt cousin et porter le deuil!» Siffla son père en le saissant par le col, sans aucune douceur, le soulevant légèrement du sol.

Diederich plissa les yeux «Respecter? Pourquoi aurais-je du respect pour un être immonde qui a tenté de me violer père? Et qui a certainement abusé de toutes les victimes.» Il fut jeté dans le fauteuil. Son père s'assit face à lui, un rictus sournois aux lèvres «Bien fils. Tu sais pourquoi tu es réellement là. Je pensais que le faible que tu étais...» Il lui lança un regard méprisant «...irait se cacher derrière le chien de garde...

- Qui?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Un chien? Quel chien? Père je pense que vous avez abusez du whisky ou de l'opium.

- Diederich...Tu étais avec lui. L'agent secret de la reine. Son agent de l'ombre. Remarquablement bien déguisé. Mais seul lui aurait pu commettre ces meurtres chez Miller. Puisque Scotland Yard ne recherche pas le tueur.

- Qui vous dis que ce n'est pas moi qui est tué Henrik? Et Miller?» Il avait nié la chose quelques minutes plus tôt mais jouait avec les nerfs de son père, faisant celui qui ne comprenait rien.

Son père partit d'un grand éclat de rire «Toi? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'as pas le cran pour ça. Tu serais incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Tu es faible. Rien qu'à l'idée que tu entres dans l'armée...je préférais mourir de honte que de voir ça.

- Ce qui serait parfait pour Mère et moi.» assena-t-il dans un sourire railleur.

Une nouvelle claque fit partit sa tête en arrière. Il grimaça en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal.

«Qui?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle personne.

- Ne mens pas.

- Pourquoi mentirais-je?

- Pour le protéger!

- Protéger? Je ne pense pas que, si un tel personnage existe, il ait besoin de protection.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Hermann, il ne dira rien.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela père?

- La réponse est simple fils.» Sa main se resserra vivement sur l'avant-bras de son enfant «...pour éliminer quelqu'un, on abat d'abord son chien...

- Vous voulez éliminer la reine?» S'écria le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés «Êtes vous fou?

- Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit fils.» Il eut un sourire de dément «...le jeune prince de Galles n'y connaît rien en politique puisque sa mère le tient un peu à l'écart. Il est parfaitement manipulable. Le pauvre garçon, après la mort de sa mère, se tournera vers sa famille allemande. Et nous pourrons signer une alliance. Tout sera pour le mieux pour notre glorieux pays»

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu répondre, un mouchoir imbibé d'un produit se plaqua sur son visage, tandis qu'on l'immobilisait. Il retint sa respiration aussi longtemps qu'il put, le cœur battant si fort qu'il avait mal aux oreilles, tandis qu'il luttait en vain pour se libérer . Bientôt le besoin de respirer fut plus fort que sa volonté de tenir et il prit une inspiration, laissant la drogue faire son office.

_Sa dernière pensée fut que Vincent avait assez de cartes en mains pour ne pas tomber dans un piège grossier._

* * *

**A suivre**


	10. Le chien montre les crocs

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Partie 10: Le chien montre les crocs**

* * *

Diederich ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond noirci. Une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air, mêlé à autre chose. L'odeur de la cendre, du bois brûlé, et d'autre chose. Il gémit, sa nuque était raidie par la position inconfortable. Allongé au sol, il roula sur le côté. Un cliquetis lui indiqua que sa cheville était attachée par une chaîne. Il n'avait plus que son pantalon et sa chemise, et frissonnait de froid. Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Mais, il y avait un peu de lumière, provenant d'un feu, dans une cheminée, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il distingua des barreaux. Sur toute la longueur de la petite pièce. Il avait la tête lourde et la gorge sèche. Un goût désagréable restait dans sa bouche pâteuse. Il porta la main à sa tête, il avait encore le tournis. Il avait mal au cœur. Et se sentait encore engourdit.

_Il avait été drogué._

_Ce mouchoir sur son visage._

_Cette odeur_.

Il s'appuya sur le mur. Il était humide et avait de la mousse ici et là. D'ailleurs il y avait une légère odeur de moisissure. Des gouttes d'eaux tombaient ici et là et la seule source de lumière provenait du feu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il faisait pourtant froid dans cette immense pièce. Une sorte de grande cave. Peut-être un sous-sol abandonné. Où trouver un tel endroit sinon?

Il marmonna «Où je suis?»

Un petit cri le fit froncer les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit un groupe d'enfant, recroquevillé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tous habillé de la robe blanche d'un enfant de cœur pour les garçons, ou d'une petite robe de religieuse pour les filles, une croix d'or au cou. Les filles avaient les cheveux coupées et les garçons étaient presque rasés. Certains avaient des traces de coups sur le visage.

_Les enfants enlevés._

_Il avait retenu certains visages._

_C'était eux._

Il ne vit pas les adultes toujours portés disparus. Donc soit il avait le droit à un traitement spécial, soit ces personnes étaient déjà mortes et on ne tarderaient pas à trouver les corps.

«Vous savez où nous sommes?»

Les petits se regardèrent avec crainte, ne trouvant du réconfort qu'entre eux. Aucun d'eux n'étaient attachés. La même terreur était gravée sur chaque visage pâle. Ils semblaient épuisés et affamés.

L'un d'eux finit par murmurer «Je ne sais pas.

- Chaque fois qu'on amène quelqu'un, il dort!

- Les méchants prennent parfois quelqu'un, toujours un adulte, et il ne revient pas.

- Parfois ils emmènent un de nous mais on revient toujours.» acheva un dernier, blotti dans un coin, les yeux rivés sur une grosse porte de bois et de métal.

Diederich fronça les sourcils «C'est ce moine?

- Oui il parle beaucoup, nous force à prier pendant des heures et à avouer tout ce qu'on a fait de mal.»

L'allemand grogna. Ce type était fou. Heureusement pas assez pour tuer les enfants. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire? Les vendre à un monastère? Les briser et les envoyer, une fois adultes, dans un monastère?

«Du calme. Tout ira bien.»

Les petits se regardèrent, timidement. Et l'un d'eux allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer son père et le moine. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, haineux. «Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux de vous revoir père.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose fils. Pour pouvoir avoir un héritier, je vais devoir jouer finement.

- Ce qui ne vous correspond pas? Vous allez quoi? Me marier en secret à une noble anglaise que vous aurez enlevé? Attendre neuf mois en priant pour que ça soit un garçon? Enlever plusieurs filles et faire cela? Faire un faux formulaire de mariage pour faire croire qu'elle était ma femme? Et ensuite...» Il eut un sourire moqueur, provocateur «Ramener deux enfants en Allemagne en disant qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose de regrettable?» il pencha la tête de côté «Où enlever un bébé et faire croire que c'est mon fils?» Il eut une moue pensive «Ha non, c'est vrai...l'héritier doit être du sang des Von Wolf!»

Son père le regarda avec mépris. «Je te ramène rapidement en Allemagne, après avoir tué tous tes amis. Et quand tu m'auras dit qui est le chien de garde.

- Quel programme.

- Je saurais te dresser.

- Réellement?» Un fouet claqua. Il eut un regard ennuyé «Un fouet père? Vous manquez d'inventivité.»

Le moine eut un rire mauvais «Votre fils doit être purifié monsieur, il est impur, il doit être possédé par le malin. Fréquenter cet homme qu'est le chien de garde l'a souillé.»

Diederich haussa un sourcil moqueur. _Si son père savait._..Il soupira «Je ne connais personne de cette appellation père.

- Nous verrons...» Il se tourna vers son complice «Donc vous allons l'attirer ici. Avec de nouveaux corps. Et si son fils et lui se connaissent, il va remarquer sa disparition et le chercher...il suffira de faire surveiller ma maison à Londres.»

Ils sortirent, laissant les prisonniers dans l'ombre. L'allemand soupira. Cela s'annonçait mal. Très mal. Pour lui. Il savait que Vincent allait s'en tirer.

Il espérait juste que l'anglais n'allait pas faire un massacre. Ce serait ennuyeux à couvrir et à justifier. Il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir laissé plus d'indices. Comment allait-il faire pour sortir d'ici? Et les complices de son père allaient-ils s'en prendre aux Midfords ou aux Phantomihves? Il eut un frisson. Il savait que Vincent avait une sœur et l'avait à peine rencontré. Bien entendu elle était parfois là.

Il savait qu'elle était doué à l'épée. Très douée. Mais beaucoup parmi les nobles enlevés savaient se défendre. Beaucoup avaient souvent une épée sur eux. Comment les criminels faisaient-ils pour arriver à enlever tant de gens sans témoins?

Si ils attaquaient Vincent, celui-ci se révélerait. Il allait tous les tuer. Et aucun ne resterait en vie. C'était trop risqué maintenant qu'ils visaient le chien de garde en particulier.

Et son père visait un coup d'état contre la reine.

_Comment faire?_

Apparemment on l'avait fouillé. Il n'avait plus ses armes. Il plissa les yeux. Ou alors...peut-être n'avaient pas pensé à vérifier à l'intérieur de ses bottes (il espérait). Il allait attendre un peu, histoire d'être certain de ne pas être surprit.

Il n'était pas aussi inutile que son père le pensait. Il savait se débrouiller. Il n'était pas une chose fragile qui se cachait derrière plus fort que lui.

«Attendons un peu...»

_Attendre que l'occasion se présente._

Il plissa en entendant des pas et des cris_._

_Quoi? On amenait quelqu'un?_

La porte s'ouvrit et il resta parfaitement immobile. Il se demanda qui avait été enlevé cette fois.

Et il écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

Vincent se réveilla en sentant qu'on le secouait vivement. Pour trouver sa sœur et Tanaka qui parlaient fébrilement. Se massant la nuque, il grommela «Que se passe-t-il, quelle heure est-il?

- C'est le matin jeune maître. Il est presque 5 heures» annonça le serviteur, qui semblait ne pas croiser son regard. Étrange.

Le jeune noble cligna des yeux. Que faisait-il toujours au salon. «Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé?

- Vous m'aviez dit d'aller me coucher. Que vous finissiez quelque chose.

- Ha c'est vrai.» il se passa la main dans les cheveux, fatigué. Il avait mal au cou d'avoir dormit sur le canapé. Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés. «Pourquoi me réveilles-tu si tôt?»

Frances toussota «Tu avais ordonné qu'on te prévienne si un corps était retrouvé. Donc un policier est venu frapper ici il y a 30 minutes. Le valet qui montait la garde est venu réveiller Tanaka qui a tout allumé. Et...je me suis aussi réveillé. Je voulais aider.» Elle était déjà en manteau. Un manteau chaud et confortable, qui n'entravait pas les mouvements en combat. Elle avait deux épées passées à la ceinture et certainement un pistolet sous le dit-manteau.

Le jeune comte plissa les yeux avec fermeté «Tu ne viendras pas avec ce fou en liberté!

- Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix que je vienne ou non.

- Ha oui?

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul.» Elle semblait inquiète. Sincèrement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules «Je n'irais pas seul petite sœur. Dee viendra avec moi.» il vit sa cadette et le majordome échangèrent un regard inquiet. «Quoi?

-Il n'est plus dans sa chambre monsieur.

- QUOI?

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, j'ai donc commencé par votre chambre et la voyant vide, j'ai pensé que vous étiez déjà debout. Je suis alors allé voir votre ami pour trouver sa chambre vide.»

Vincent ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait . «Qu...quoi? Et où est-il allé?

- Je lui ai apporté une lettre d'Allemagne hier soir. Peut-être y a-t-il un lien?» Il lui tendit un paquet de feuilles.

Le jeune comte lut rapidement et fit la moue «Rien ici. Sa mère ne dit rien qui pourrait évoquer l'enquête. Il n'y a rien d'autre?» Il alla vers la chambre de son ami et leva le candélabre qu'il avait prit au passage. Rien. Il vit soudain quelque chose par terre, à moitié sous le fauteuil. Une boule de papier chiffonnée.

Il la déplia. Et plissa les yeux.

«Ce_ soir._

_A ta maison de Londres._

_Vient seul._

_Il est temps que nous aillons une conversation père-fils._»

Des mots si froids. Un ordre glacial. L'écriture à elle seule prouvait tout. Il grimaça et posa le papier sur la petite table et fouilla rapidement. Il finit par trouver une enveloppe à l'intérieur du costume qu'il avait offert à son ami. Il l'ouvrit. Suivit les lignes. Et serra le papier dans sa main.

_Tu es un idiot Dee._

_Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ce problème._

Il baissa les yeux. _Comment aurait-il réagit, lui, si son père était un criminel? Un opposant à un autre pays? Un monstre qui le battait et le terrifiait? _Diederich voulait parler à son père, lui demander pourquoi, peut-être le convaincre de se rendre. Ou...Non. Diederich ne pourrait pas faire un parricide, Vincent le connaissait bien. Trop bien. Et il savait que l'allemand avait des principes. Il haïssait son père mais ne le tuerait pas.

_Il avait prit des risques. _

_Il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir._

_Il ne voulait pas **le** mettre en danger._

Il ramassa la lettre du père et la fourra dans sa poche, alla à grand pas dans son bureau. Rangea la lettre de l'allemand au fond d'un tiroir. Et sortit deux pistolets. Et retourna dans l'entrée, enfilant son manteau d'un geste brusque, passant son épée à sa ceinture. Rangeant ses armes dans son habit.

Il enfila deux bottes noires. «J'y vais.

- Je viens.»

Il croisa le regard de sa soeur ferme et indéchiffrable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'en eut pas le temps car elle le fixa dans les yeux et asséna «Je ne te demande pas ton avis Vincent. Je pars toute seule si tu refuses que je t'accompagne.

- Tu es folle! Ce type est un...

- Raison de plus que pour TU n'y aille pas seul! En plus dans ton état d'énervement, je préfère ne pas te laisser seul.»

Le comte soupira, et fit «Tu ne fais rien de stupide et tu m'écoutes!» Oui il était en colère. D'autant qu'il était inquiet. Diederich y était allé seul. Tout seul. Pour régler la situation avec son père, une fois pour toute. Pas le tuer. Et c'était ça qui inquiéter le noble. L'homme aurait-il les même scrupules que son fils? Un fou n'était pas connu pour avoir de profondes réflexions, absolument pas.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça.

Une sourde angoisse. Une poigne glacée refermée sur son ventre. Et une rage sourde.

Tout cela en même temps. Jamais un proche n'avait été entre les mains de l'ennemi. Il détestait cette situation.

_Si il t'a fait le moindre mal._

_Je vais le tuer._

_Lentement._

Au fond de lui, il savait que son assistant/ami était vivant. Et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il respire à fond. Qu'il ne panique pas. Tout irait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer ou de s'affoler.

_Cette lettre..._

_...Hors de question de le perdre maintenant._

_Et dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il allait lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de de..._

_De lui désobéir._

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Londres de l'allemand. Il faisait encore sombre et seuls quelques lampadaires étaient allumés. Vincent frappa à la porte de façon brutale. Et attendit. Il était environ 6 heures. Normalement un majordome devrait être lever à cette heure-là. Il y avait très peu de monde dans les rues, le jour n'était pas encore levé.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un homme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux grisonnants, avec un moustache de même couleur. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux bleus. «Il est très tôt, qui que vous voyez.

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu Steven.» Fit Vincent, sèchement, connaissant le nom du majordome «Vous savez qui je suis.

- Vous êtes l'ami de mon jeune maître.» Le vieil homme semblait mal à l'aise, et regarda rapidement derrière lui. «Il n'est pas ici.

- Vraiment? Une lettre de son père lui disait de le rejoindre dans cette maison, hier soir.

- Vous ferriez mieux de partir.»

_Pourquoi l'homme parlait-il allemand tout d'un coup? Et si bas? V_incent fronça les sourcils et plaqua sa main contre la porte «J'insiste.» il sortit négligemment un pistolet de l'intérieur de son manteau. «Voyez vous Diederich avait laissa une note promettant qu'il serait revenu au matin. Nous sommes au matin. Et vous ne l'avez visiblement pas vu.»

Le serviteur jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Frances remarqua une ombre au bout du couloir. Une ombre hein? Intéressant. Elle posa les doigts sur son épée. Soit c'était un valent ou une servante, soit c'était un complice. Ou mieux le père.

«Sachez que je ne suis pas le plus patient des hommes.» Le pistolet miroita à la lumière. Le cliquetis claqua dans le léger silence de la rue en cette heure matinale.

«Entez. Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi et le cuisinier.»

Les deux pénétrèrent dans la maison de ville. Le style était sobre, très peu de décoration, surtout des portrait de famille, tous des militaires allemands. Aucune toiles de paysages. Le couloir était assez sombre. Le selon où le majordome les fit entrer était confortable mais toujours dans ce style sombre et sobre. Frances remarqua que c'était bien différent de leur maison de Londres ou du manoir familiale si grand et si lumineux. Vincent faisait installer les meilleurs améliorations pour le confort afin d'avoir toujours une maison à la pointe de la modernité.

«Vous êtes les Phantomhives?

- Effectivement.

- Je m'en doutais. Le jeune maître n'a pas réellement d'amis en Angleterre. En tout cas peu qu'il a continué à fréquenter après l'école. A part vous et le jeune Midford...»

Vincent avait un sentiment d'urgence mais en même temps, il fallait qu'il mène l'enquête. Il devait en savoir plus sur l'homme qui dominait cette famille Von Wolf. «Que pouvez vous me dire sur le père de...

- Qu'il s'agit d'un homme qui n'aurait jamais eu avoir d'enfants.»

_J'avais 13 ans quand ma famille, trop nombreuse, m'a donné à une famille anglaise comme jeune valet. J'ai été mit au service de la jeune fille. C'était une famille noble et riche. Cette jeune femme, nommée Alexandra, était douce et timide et ne sortait que rarement. Et un jour cet homme, nommé Hermann est venu. Un allemand avec qui le père de ma maîtresse était en commerce. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, je ne savais pas grand chose mais ils ont décidé de sceller leurs accords par un mariage et il a donné sa fille à un homme plus vieux qu'elle. Elle ne parlait pas allemand, et elle a été arraché à son pays. J'ai été le seul à pouvoir la suivre._

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant sa maîtresse, si malheureuse, terrifié de quitter l'Angleterre pour arriver dans un autre pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, où elle ne pouvait pas encore parler la langue, seule et isolée. Il était le seul à parler anglais et avait essayé d'apprendre quelques notions aux serviteurs allemands pour qu'ils puissent comprendre la jeune fille, obligée de se débrouiller seule pour apprendre l'allemand .

«Monsieur Hermann n'était pas quelqu'un de doux. Brutal. Cruel. Autoritaire. Ce fut à peine si elle put se faire des amitiés. Ce n'était jamais assez bien. Bien vite des enfants naquirent, une fille et trois garçons.»

Il préféra ne pas parler des coups et des humiliations de l'homme. Il avait obligé sa femme à repousser ses enfants au point que, des années plus tard, quand elle put enfin être sincère, eux ne savaient plus recevoir et restaient figés dans ses bras, ne sachant pas comment agir envers elle.

«Les deux fils aîné sont morts et le jeune maître a été envoyé en Angleterre à 13 ans pour aller à Weston. Il n'a plus revu sa famille jusqu'à sa dernière année. Je suis revenu il y a quelques mois, avec le maître, à la mort du précédent majordome.»

_Un être cruel avec le pauvre garçon._

_Lui imposant une discipline si sévère que les vacances étaient un enfer._

Frances plissa les yeux «Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est venu faire ici? Il semble s'attarder n'est-ce pas? Ne trouvez vous pas ça étrange?

- Si. Depuis quelques jours, il faisait venir des gens suspects. Dont un étrange religieux.»

Vincent se pencha «Décrivez le.

- Un albinos. Nommé Ian si j'ai bien entendu.»

Le jeune comte prit rapidement quelques notes, pour l'enquête «Avez vous entendu quoique ce soit d'importants?

- Hier soir, le jeune maître est revenu. J'avais été envoyé aux cuisines. Mais je l'ai entendu élevé la voix. Apparemment il se disputait avec son père. J'ai entendu d'autres éclats de voix et du vacarme. - Quand j'ai pu sortir, pour amener le repas à mon maître et ses invités, le jeune maître Diederich avait disparu.

- Disparu? Vous ne savez rien?»

Steven secoua la tête «Rien. Je doute que son père l'ait laissé repartir après de telles insolences. Et il n'est pas dans la maison. Donc il doit être...

- Où?

- J'ai entendu parler d'une adresse quand ils avaient tous un peu trop bu.

- Dites-moi! Ou plutôt écrivez-le!»

Steven prit le style et écrivit rapidement quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant de le tendre au jeune homme «Vous êtes bien le premier à apprécier autant le jeune maître. Le jeune Midford aussi. Il n'a pas un caractère facile mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je sais...»

* * *

Vincent sortit de la maison, suivit par sa sœur. «Je n'aurais aucun regret à tuer ce type.

- Moi non plus.»

Le jeune comte frissonna. Diederich avait visiblement eu une enfance douloureuse, une famille glaciale...tout le contraire de lui-même. Et pourtant il était toujours si droit, si honnête alors que lui, ayant grandit dans une famille aimante était sombre et cruel, parfois sadique. Ne montrant sa douceur et son affection qu'à ceux qu'il aimait. Et était impitoyable avec les autres.

«Peut-être devrait-on prévenir Scotland Yard?

- Tu as si peu confiance en tes capacités petite sœur?

- Non. Au cas où il y aurait des blessés parmi les prisonniers.

- Nous les appellerons quand nous aurons tué tous le monde parmi les coupables.» il leva son arme, ses yeux étant devenus si sombres qu'ils étaient presque de la couleur du cuivre «Aucun n'en échapperas...»

Frances eut un frisson malgré elle. Son frère avait à nouveau son attitude froide et distante, celle qui ne faisait aucun cadeau. Cette colère glaciale et dangereuse, ce sourire de fauve affamé. Cette cruauté presque palpable. Ce n'était plus le doux comte de Phantomhive, aimable et souriant, philanthrope et amical...c'était le chien de garde. Un chien enragé.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand un fiacre s'arrêta près d'eux. Tanaka bondit au sol «Monsieur, Mademoiselle, je vous retrouve enfin!

- Qui a-t-il Tanaka?

- Et bien, les derniers adultes disparus -avant votre ami- ont été retrouvé morts, dans le même états que les autres.

- Il se sent aux abois. Raison de plus pour ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié.» Il fit tourner le barillet de son arme, pensif, concentré uniquement sur sa tâche.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Un autre noble à disparu hier soir. Le majordome de la reine est venu tout de suite après votre départ.

- C'est un membre de la famille royale? Le prince de Galles?» s'inquiéta Frances.

Le serviteur secoua la tête «Non, c'est le fils aîné d'une famille de chevalier. Très proche de la reine...et dont le fils est proche du jeune Diederich.

- Non.

- Si, Alexis Midford a disparu.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	11. Betrayal of blood I

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Partie 11: Betrayal of blood I**

* * *

La rue était sombre. Le jeune comte regarda autour de lui, les yeux plissés. «Les lampes de villes sont cassées, je vais devoir le signaler.

- Effectivement, avec si peu de lumière, il doit y avoir beaucoup d'agressions.»

Vincent regarda sa sœur. Et soupira «Reste sur tes gardes.

- Bien entendu.

- Rien de ce que je dirais pourra te convaincre de rentrer, n'est-ce pas?»

Sa sœur eut un sourire torve, moqueur. Et caressa la poignée dorée de son épée, lui jetant un regard narquois. «Essaie de me forcer mon frère.»

Le comte ouvrit la bouche mais se figea, les yeux soudain écarquillés. Il leva une main impérieuse pour exiger le silence. La rue était silencieuse, mais les deux jeunes Phantomhives entendirent un bruit de pas. Plusieurs bruits de pas. Vincent eut un sourire cruel. Ses doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de sa veste, se refermant sur une crosse.

«On dirais que nous avons un comité d'accueil.»

Aussi vif que l'éclair, sa main se détendit et un coup de feu claqua dans l'air. Un bruit de chute dans une flaque d'eau suivit. Et des chuchotements. Vincent n'hésita pas, et une seconde détonation claqua tandis que sa seconde main sortait sa deuxième arme et qu'il tirait du côté opposé, sans même prendre l temps de viser.

_Il savait qu'il avait atteint son but._

_Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voir._

_Si il se concentrait suffisamment et faisait confiance à ses sens._

Une forme surgit de l'obscurité et se jeta sur Frances, sans doute dans l'espoir de la prendre en otage, de s'en servir comme bouclier contre le jeune homme. Le malheureux n'atteignit jamais son but car une lame de couleur argent fendit l'air et lui transperça le cœur. Frances sortit sa seconde épées aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, et faucha un second agresseur.

Vincent se retourna, sentant qu'on se jetait sur lui et flanqua un terrible coup de pied dans le ventre de son assaillant, lui coupant le souffle. L'agresseur n'eut guère le temps de se reprendre qu'une balle le clouait définitivement au sol. Le lord eut un geste vif et précis de la main gauche et son arme à feu frappa un autre attaquant à la tempe, l'assommant pour le compte.

Il enregistra un sifflement de lame et s'écarta rapidement, donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son nouvel attaquant. Puis l'abattit d'une balle, sans aucune pitié. Un poignard ouvragé tomba au sol.

De son côté, sa sœur avait aussi fait le ménage. Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle en avait tué deux et blessé les autres. Son frère la regarda, leva son pistolet et les acheva tous, sans même ciller.

«Je pensais que tu voudrais les interroger.

- J'ai déjà celui que je vais...aimablement questionner.»

Frances avait beau être habitué à ce sourire dangereux, elle n'en fut guère rassurée. C'était un rictus cruel, celui du terrible chien de garde, sans pitié et sans remord. L'être qui avait fini par s'habituer à ces douloureuses missions et qui arrivait à faire preuve de détachement.

Vincent se baissa pour être à la hauteur du blessé. Celui-ci avait du sang qui coulait de son nez, et un énorme bleu à la tempe.

«Tiens, tiens. Tu a le crâne solide toi.

- Tu...

- Oui?

- Le comte de Phantomhive.

- Ho? A qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Je doute qu'une pourriture de noble connaisse mon nom.»

Vincent haussa un sourcil. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire dangereux. Et une détonation claqua. Suivit d'un hurlement. La balle avait frappé le genou, de très près. Peu de chance que cet homme remarche ou courre normalement un jour.

«Traiter quelqu'un de pourriture, quand on est sous la menace du arme...n'est pas très malin.» La voix du comte était douce, mais venimeuse, froide et sous-entendait un danger terrible «Surtout que je ne suis pas du tout patient.» Il dévoila ses dents dans un rictus démoniaque.

Le criminel gémit «Démon! Vos crimes vous conduiront directement en Enfer.

- Et vous? Enlevez des hommes, femmes et enfants. Les torturer et les tuer. Ce n'est pas un crime aux yeux de votre dieu peut-être?» Il attrapa la petite croix d'or qui pendait au cou du type. Il l'arracha sans douceur et la leva à hauteur de ses yeux d'or. C'était une croix légèrement différente.

L'homme tenta de se relever pour récupérer l'objet mais un coup de pied dans son ventre le projeta au sol. Il heurta le mur dans un cri de douleur.

«Vous êtes un complice de ce Ian.

- Je...

- Tu veux expérimenter ça?» Il leva son arme, un petit rire cruel lui échappant «Tu verras si tu entres au paradis.»

L'homme pâlit, puis s'écria «Nous avons lavé ces criminels de leurs crimes! Ces pêcheurs seront pardonnés. Et les enfants seront envoyés dans un endroit où ils vivront de la religion.

- Sans l'autorisation de leurs parents?

- Il n'y a pas besoin de l'autorisation de pêcheurs pour prier dieu toute sa vie.»

Vincent grogna et releva le cran de sécurité de son arme. Frances lui posa une main sur le poignet et le fixa dans les yeux «Attends mon frère.

- Ma patience est largement dépassée.

- Il pourrait nous dire où...

- Nous savons où est Diederich. Et où est Alexis Léon Midford. Il n'y a pas besoin d'un guide qui hurlera comme un goret dès qu'on s'approchera de la planque.» Il se tourna vers l'homme et leva le pistolet, les yeux brillant d'une lueur cruelle. «Je te laisse donc t'expliquer devant Dieu.

- Et toi, que lui diras-tu quand ce sera ton tour, sale monstre souillé par le pêché?»

Vincent vit mine de rélféchir, penchant la tête de côté et eut un sourire amusé «Et bien que j'ai tué des kidnappeurs, violeurs et assassins pour protéger la population et sauver des enfants innocents, réunir des familles brisées et soulager mon pays du crime.» Il gloussa «Je pense avoir de meilleurs justifications que toi.»

La détonation claqua dans la noirceur de la nuit. Vincent rechargea ses pistolets sans un mot. Frances rengaina ses épées après les avoir essuyés sur les habits de ses victimes. «Ha j'ai eu beau bien choisir mes vêtements...j'ai du sang dessus.

- Ha ça malheureusement, c'est difficile à faire partir. Je compatis. Dee se fera un plaisir de...

- Tanaka est là pour ça Vincent, c'est son travail. Ton ami est là pour t'assister, pas pour faire un travail de valet ou de majordome.»

Le lord gloussa «Il est tellement drôle quand il fait une moue furieuse face à mes demandes...» Il rajusta rapidement son large manteau noir, cachant ses riches vêtements et rabattant sa sombre capuche. «Couvres-toi. Ces gens doivent détester les femmes vu leurs caractères.» Sa sœur obéit, et lui emboîta le pas. «Les coups de feu ont du alerter. D'ici que des gens aient prévenu Scotland Yard.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils arrivent. Pas parce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils fassent ton travail.» Elle le regarda bien en face, ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux, ambrés, de son aîné «Tu veux les tuer avant que la police n'arrive!»

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson face au regard et au sourire du jeune comte. Une simple confirmation. Une terrible confirmation. Vincent était en colère, furieux...et allait faire payer au centuple ce que ces gens avaient fait.

«Tu perds ton sens commun. Tu oublies ce que mère a dit.

- Du moment que j'ai les informations et que je peux faire mon rapport à la reine...où est le problème avec le fait de détruire la vermine?

- C'est un militaire haut-placé.

- Qui complote contre la couronne.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve.

- Diederich m'a dit...

- Ce n'est pas valable Vincent, il déteste son père.

- De toute façon, il aide un fou à tuer...à massacrer des gens innocents. Je pense que les haut-dignitaires allemands ne diront rien.» Vincent se tourna doucement vers sa sœur, haussant un sourcil «Je pensais que tu n'aurais aucun remord à le tuer?

- Oui. Mais je pense aux conséquences._ Il n'est pas n'importe qui. _Il faudra justifier ça. Et avoir des _preuves._

- Tu crois que la famille royale allemande doutera de la parole de notre reine?

- Non...Je ne pense pas.

- Mais j'aurais les preuves, bien entendu.»

Tuer ce fanatique. C'était certain qu'il le ferait. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il allait l'abattre. Ce genre de personne, la reine n'en voulait même pas dans un tribunal. A quoi bon pour un procès dont le résultat était prévu d'avance? A quoi bon...si la corde était prête avant même qu'il n'entre dans la salle d'audience? A rien. Il devait le tuer. Et il allait tuer le père de Diederich aussi. Parce que juger un allemand en Angleterre pourrait causer un incident diplomatique.

Il s'immobilisa devant une ruelle très sombre et étroite «Nous y voici. Es-tu prête ma sœur?

- Je te retourne la question Vincent.

- Plus que jamais.»

* * *

Diederich attendit que le silence retombe, les bruits de pas s'estompèrent petit à petit. Les enfants s'éloignèrent les uns des autres, parlant à voix basse. Les petits semblaient soulagés, apaisés, heureux que leurs tortionnaires se soient éloignés. Certains jetèrent des coups d'oeil effrayés à Alexis et à Diederich, craignant sans doute de les voir mourir à leur tour.

Le futur marquis se tourna vers le brun «Monsieur!

- Midford. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, nous ne sommes plus à l'école.

- Moi si.

- Moi non.» Sourit faiblement l'allemand. Il s'appuya contre le mur «Surveilles la porte!» Il se tortilla et réussit à retirer sa botte. Une longue épingle tomba au sol sur les pavés de la cave.» Il ramassa rapidement l'objet, le tournant entre ses doigts et se mettant à travailler sur la serrure de la chaîne retenant sa cheville.

«Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ici?

- J'ai été enlevé par mon père.

- C'est votre...»

Le regard sombre de l'allemand croisa le sien. Et le jeune blond préféra ne rien dire. Détournant les yeux avec malaise. Il ne savait que faire ou que dire. «Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. A mes yeux, il n'est que mon géniteur.»

Un cliquetis retentit et la menotte de la cheville tomba au sol, le libérant. Il délivra rapidement l'autre adulte. Et enleva son autre botte, retirant un petit poignard plat. Qu'il donna au blond. «Je vais libérer les enfants. Je sais que dans ta famille, on est très dangereux dès qu'on a un objet coupant dans les mains.»

Alexis Léon rougit et se tourna vers la porte de la grande cage, l'arme entre ses doigts, ses yeux devenant aussi durs que le diamant. Une terrible froideur transperçait dans ses pupilles sombres. Ses doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de la poignée plate de l'arme.

_Le premier criminel qui entrait serait tué._

_Il n'y avait aucun doute._

_Aucun._

Diederich libéra les enfants les uns après les autres. Ils se levaient, le regard effrayé, l'air craintif. Cachant au mieux son accent allemand il les rassura , leur promettant qu'ils seraient chez ses parents dès l'aube. «Scotland Yard vous posera quelque questions mais vous retrouvez votre maison avant la fin de la nuit.»

Certains petits se mirent à pleurer. Le soulagement et la joie se mêlant après avoir été terrifié si longtemps par ces monstres. Obligé de prier, prier et se confesser encore et encore. Ces enfants pouvaient finit par haïr la religion, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Il alla vers la porte. Et la crocheta immédiatement. Il poussa la porte et alla rapidement ouvrir celle de la pièce. Qui n'était même pas fermé à clé.

«Ils sont tellement sûrs d'eux.»

Un rire nerveux secoua le futur marquis et le petit groupe sortit, les enfants restant derrière les deux adultes. Alexis remarqua son épée posée contre le mur et la ramassa, donnant le poignard à son ancien préfet. Le blond prit la tête, l'épée en main.

Un homme en robe de moine apparût «Comment êtes-vous sortit de votre cellule, vils pécheurs»

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus que l'épée du blond s'abattit sur lui, impitoyable, sifflante, glaciale et meurtrière. Le corps tomba au sol.

Les enfants ne dirent rien._ Déjà suffisamment choqués comme ça. Ces deux hommes les sauvaient. Et ils avaient vu bien pire. _Ils se rapprochèrent de Diederich, tremblants.

«Tout va bien les enfants.» Fit Alexis, doucement «D'ici deux heures, Scotland Yard vous ramènera chez vous.»

L'allemand plissa les yeux «Je dois tuer mon père...»

_Parce que l'autre menaçait la paix._

_Menaçait la famille royale anglaise._

_Menaçait la stabilité de l'Europe. _

_Menaçait les alliances._

_Et qu'il ne serait jamais libre sinon..._

Alexis le regarda avec compassion. Comme s'il comprenait. Durant toutes ces années à Weston il avait vu les marques sur le corps pâle de l'allemand. Il l'aidait à bander ses plaies quand il revenait après les congés. Il s'arrangeait pour le faire passer en premier dans les douches ou être le seul avec lui. Pas que Diederich avait honte. Après tout à cette époque, beaucoup d'enfants étaient punis à coups de fouet, tristement. Mais il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans les yeux des autres. Voir la pitié et la compassion dans leurs yeux en voyant les traces cruelles sur sa peau.

«Es-tu sûr? Ne veux-tu pas laisser le chien de garde le faire?

- Q...Quoi?

- Ma famille est très proche du trône Diederich. Je sais des choses...» Il regarda le mur derrière l'allemand «...Beaucoup de choses.» Il ne savait pas son identité. Mais il savait que ce poste existait: qu'un noble proche du pouvoir éliminait les grands criminels depuis tellement longtemps. «Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit pourtant.

- Moi si.» Il n'en dit pas plus. Le visage fermé de Diederich était plus que clair.

_Il ne dirait rien à ce sujet, même sous la pire des torture._

* * *

Vincent descendit lentement les escaliers, peu éclairés. Les marches étaient humides, glissantes. Ses bottes étaient parfaites pour ne pas tomber. «Avec le manque de lumière, c'est un véritable piège.

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

- Même chose pour toi.»

Il sortit une fine lame. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention et voulant économiser ses balles. Il savait parfaitement se battre à l'épée. Dès son plus jeune âge, son père lui avait trouvé un précepteur à ce niveau. «Je ne suis pas en colère...je suis parfaitement calme.» Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Elle était parfaitement maîtrisée. Calme. Froide. Calculatrice.

Frances connaissait ce ton. Un ton terrible. Un ton qui promettait un nettoyage parfait. Et une mort adaptée aux crimes de ses cibles. Elle chuchota «Je suis certaine qu'il va bien.»

Vincent lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. «Je sais qu'il ne le tuera pas. C'est son seul héritier. Qui n'a pas enfant. Le tuer serait stupide. Il détruirait son sang et sa famille. Il ne le tuera pas...pas tout de suite.» Il s'immobilisa en bas des marches «J'ai plus d'inquiétude pour le jeune Midford.» Il regarda l'obscurité devant lui «La reine serait touchée s'il mourrait. Elle aime cette famille.» Et aussi..._C'est un ami de Dee. _Il sortit son pistolet de sa main libre. Entraîné à être ambidextre. Un point fort pour le combat.

Il arriva à une porte et frappa la porte du pied. Un atroce craquement retentit, faisant s'effondrer la plaque de bois. Il pointa son pistolet vers une silhouette dans l'ombre. «Ne bougez plus!»

Un coup de feu claqua, la balle claqua contre une pierre. Vincent se jeta sur le côté et tira. Un hurlement retentit, suivi d'un bruit de chute.

Le comte s'approcha de la silhouette. Malgré le peu de lumière dans la pièce, il vit du blanc et du rouge. L'albinos. Le fou. Le religieux complètement aliéné. Le complice ou l'investigateur finalement manipulé.

«_Tiens Tiens_. Ian. Je me trompes?

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Mais...» il s'accroupit devant l'homme, sachant que sa sœur montait la garde derrière lui. «Celui que vous vouliez _tellement_ voir.» Le canon du pistolet se plaça contre la joue du religieux et souffla, menaçant «_**Wouf **_~»

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent. «Le...Chien de Garde.

- Bravo. Visiblement... le fanatisme donne quand même un minimum d'intelligence. Vous êtes capable de comprendre ça.»

L'autre rougit sous l'injure «Qui traitez vous de fanatique.

- Vous. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce et je ne parle évidement pas à mon acolyte.»

«Un suppôt de satan n'a pas de leçon de morale à donner.

- Qui tue des gens dans d'atroces souffrances ici? Qui torture, mutile? Qui charcute les corps? Qui laisses les victimes être violés? Qui arrache des enfants à leurs famille? Certainement pas moi.» il remonta lentement le canon le long de la mâchoires, s'arrêtant sur la tempes.

«Je vais ça pour purifier.

Purifier en violant et torturant, mutilant et tuant horriblement. Hum...je doute que Dieu approuve ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas très pratiquant mais...je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait de genre de détails dans les écrits ou l'approbation d'horrible tortures.

- L'inquisition était approuvée par Dieu. Pour laver les pécheurs. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret: ne pas pouvoir avoir purifiée par les flammes.

- Nous ne sommes plus à cette époque. Et Nous sommes en Angleterre. L'Angleterre n'est pas l'Allemagne. L'empire Britannique n'a pas besoin d'exemple.»

Ian, un air exalté au visage s'exclama «Ce pays est un exemple que celui où nous sommes devrait suivre. Au lieu de suivre ce pays qu'est la France. Ce pays qui...» Un coup dans la mâchoire le fit taire. Il retomba violemment contre le mur, le sang coulant de sa lèvre éclatée. Un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa.

Vincent le regarda, méprisant «Pas de discours politiques. Je déteste les illuminés qui pensent tout savoir du monde. Qui prétendent décider à la place des autres...

- Cette reine doit disparaître.

- Et mettre qui à la place?

- Mais un membre de la famille royale allemande, qui est la plus proche de la famille royale anglaise.»

_Éliminer la famille royale pour qu'un membre de la famille allemande monte sur le trône. _C'était ça son plan? C'était tellement stupide...tellement inimaginable. Victoria avait eu trop d'enfants. Éliminer toute la famille était impossible. Et même on ferait passer des anglais avant d'autres nationalités. Vincent rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, un rire de dément presque, et dit, ses yeux aussi durs que la pierre «Ce n'est pas possible.»

Le prêtre répondit, provocateur «Et pourquoi pas?»

Le comte se pencha avec un sourire de fou «Parce que je suis là..»

La détonation du coup de feu résonna dans les couloirs.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	12. Betrayal of blood II

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Action, Angst

**Personnages:** Vincent Phantomhive, Diederich, Alexis Midford, Tanaka, Frances Phantomhive

**Rating:** M

* * *

**Partie 12: Betrayal of blood II**

* * *

«Tu ne l'as pas interrogé.»

Vincent essuya le canon de son arme sur les vêtement du mort. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pinçant les lèvres avec colère.

«C'est juste un illuminé. Voulant purifier le monde. Et voulant faire avouer leurs crimes aux nobles, persuadés qu'ils sont des pécheurs.» Il rechargea son arme, sans prendre la peine de regarder sa sœur. «Aucun intérêt. C'était même bien ennuyeux. «Ma première mission de chien de garde avait un coupable bien plus intéressant.

Sauf que ce fou illuminé n'était pas le coupable, mais était une arme.

Il avait quand même créer une secte. Une secte dangereuse pour le peuple. Avec des idées d'attaque de la famille royale.» il fit tourner le barillet de son arme «Je dois tous les abattre.»

Frances soupira doucement. Et regarda le criminel «J'aurais bien aimé en savoir plus sur lui.

- Pour quoi? Lui trouver des excuses? Des circonstances atténuantes?» Il eut un sourire moqueur, railleur et susurra «Pauvre petit garçon albinos abandonné par ses parents. Élevé avec douceur par des moines. Devenant un immonde monstres sans cœur?»

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel «Tu es cynique.

- Cet homme n'avait probablement aucune excuse autre que son apparence. Victime de la bêtise des gens, de la superstition. Et alors? Les personnes différentes ne deviennent pas toutes des criminels ou des monstres!»

Il se détourna du cadavre. Dégoûté. «Je ne fais que mon travail Frances, si tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais...

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de l'interroger, lui. Par contre, interroger l'autre...»

_L'autre._ Le père de Diederich. La voix de son frère était soudainement acide, dangereuse. Et il se détourna. «Descendons. Il y en a des sous-sols ici.

- Deux ou trois.

-Étrange.»

Oui étrange qu'il y ait ça dans une église. Il devrait faire quelques recherche pour savoir si il y en avait d'autre comme ça. Des telles caves donnaient des multiples possibilités. Il avait bien peu de croyances mais c'était son travail de faire pareilles enquêtes.

«_Si Diederich a une seule égratignure_...»

Son poing se serra tandis que ses yeux prenait une teinte bien plus sombre.

* * *

Diederich s'immobilisa. Une pièce. Sombre avec une lampe à pétrole pendant au plafond. «Gesshh on est dans des catacombes ou quoi?» Ça y ressemblait beaucoup en tout cas. Terriblement même.

Son ancien fag eut un rire nerveux «Il n'y a pas de catacombes à Londres.

- Qui te dis qu'on est à Londres?» marmonna le brun. Personnellement il était inconscient quand il avait été amené ici. Et le futur marquis avait une sorte de cagoule sur le visage. Les enfants avaient aussi été endormis.

Le chevalier haussa les épaules «Même, pas de catacombes en Angleterre.» répéta-t-il «Cependant j'admets que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir de telles caves quelques part.» il hésita, pensif, comme s'il n'était pas certain de lui «Sauf dans les très très vieux manoirs. Tu devrais voir les caves qu'on a au manoir Midford.»

Alexis stoppa, les yeux plissés. «Il y a quelque chose. Là.» En effet on entendait d'une respiration rauque, haletante. Mêlé à une odeur rance de pourriture, d'urine et d'animal. De la paille était rependue dans un coin. Une sorte de gamelle de fer était posée au sol, près d'un bol d'eau. Et dans l'assiette, il y avait...Diederich grimaça. Voilà donc où finissait..._ce qui manquait_. Deux yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité, suivit d'un grondement «Un chien?

- C'est la bête!» cria un enfant, terrifié. «La bête!» il se réfugia derrière l'allemand, tremblant comme une feuille. «il va nous manger! Le méchant a dit qu'il nous mangerait si on se sauvait.»

Un cliquetis de chaîne retentit et un énorme chien noir apparut à la lueur sordide de la pièce. Un énorme dogue au poil noir.

«Un dogue allemand. SheiBe!»

Alexis lui jeta un coup d'oeil «Dangereux je suppose?

- Disons que vu sa taille et sa mâchoire, si il est dressé à attaquer... oui» il grimaça à un souvenir sans doute.

«Ha.» Alexis tira son épée. «Il va falloir le tuer de toute façon.»

L'animal jappa, ses crocs luisant de bave. Ses yeux fixant avec haine le blond. Il bondit, la chaîne trop longue pour le stopper. Ses mâchoires claquèrent à quelques centimètres de la jambes du chevalier qui s'était jeté juste à temps en arrière. L'animal bondit en arrière, le poil hérissé.

«Chien de chasse.

- Merci j'avais remarqué. Il est intelligent en plus, il ne reste pas là où sa chaîne le bloque»

Diederich joua quelques instants avec son poignard. Il n'aimait guère les chiens de chasses, surtout quand ils étaient gros. Enfin il ne les détestait pas mais il n'était guère à l'aise avec eux.

_Quand il avait 7 ans, son père l'avait jeté dans le chenil pendant tout l'après-midi. Terrifié l'enfant s'était blotti dans un coin. Craignant d'être mordu ou brutalisé, il avait retenu ses larmes, n'osant bouger ou respirer trop fort. Heureusement les chiens de chasse n'étaient pas agressif avec les membres de la famille. Et aucun ne l'avait approché, le laissant prostré dans son coin. Mais ça avait été des heures terrifiantes. _

_Personne ne l'avait consolé._

_«Il faut bien en faire un homme.» Avait froidement dit son père en le jetant dans sa chambre, sans même qu'il puisse aller pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur._

Mais cette peur était resté logé en lui pendant des mois, le bloquant même lors des premières chasses auquel il avait été traîné. Ce qui s'était achevé en punition pour son inefficacité.

Reprenant son souffle il murmura «Je vais m'en occuper.

- Quoi?

- Je l'attaque et tu passes avec les enfants.

- Ne sois pas ridicule.

- Cet animal à été dressé à tuer Alexis. Il a été entraîné pour se battre.» Il serra le poignard dans sa main, les yeux rivés sur l'animal grognant. «Je te suis de près. Va-y!» Il ferma les yeux. S'il voulait confronter son père, mieux valait être seul. L'homme serait capable de tuer Alexis pour _**le**_ déstabiliser. Tout magnifique épéiste que soit le blond, il ne pourrait pas arrêter une balle avec une épée.

Il avança, sa lame à la main. Le chien se tourna vers lui, grognant méchamment. Ses yeux rivés sur l'allemand. Sa chaîne cliquetas tandis que l'animal se ramassait sur lui-même, son grognement se changeant en un son bien plus fort. Alexis chuchota quelque chose aux enfants qui hochèrent la tête, et attendirent. Diederich s'approcha. Et bondit de côté quand l'animal se jeta sur lui. Il posa le pied sur la chaîne et fit un signe. La troupe passa en courant vers le couloir de gauche. L'animal rugit de colère et voulu bondir pour mordre le plus proche enfant mais Diederich se jeta sur le canidé, le renversant. L'animal aboya de rage et planta sans pitié ses dents dans le bras de l'allemand, ne lâchant même pas quand celui-ci lui flanqua un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Diederich, grimaçant de douleur, envoya un grand coup de poing sur le museau du chien qui glapit et recula, jappant de douleur. Cependant un animal de garde blessé est bien plus dangereux, de part sa colère, et le dogue bondit. Le brun plongea de côté, attrapant la chaîne et tirant d'un coup sec.

Renversé, le chien glapit à nouveau et montra ses crocs luisants de bave.

Il était en pleine forme, une fourrure bien fournie et des muscles bien voyant. L'animal était bien nourris. Et Diederich eut un frisson, imaginant très bien ce qu'on avait pu lui faire manger. Il ramassa son couteau, tombé au sol. Le dogue se jeta à nouveau sur lui, rageur, voulant mordre au sang celui qui l'avait blessé. L'humain allongea un coup de couteau bien placé. La lame s'enfonça dans la fourrure, faisant crier l'animal qui s'écroula, les pattes agitées de soubresauts. Après quelques spasmes, il cessa tout à fait de bouger, l'arme profondément enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

Diederich grimaça. Il détestait tuer des animaux. La chasse n'avait rien de plaisant pour lui. Et tuer un chien qui ne faisait que ce pour quoi il avait été dressé lui déplaisait.

Il arracha un bout de sa chemise et banda la morsure à son bras. Heureusement un chien dont on avait visiblement prit soin ne semblait avoir aucune tare. Il eut un frisson en imaginant un animal enragé. Non il aurait été incontrôlable. Et il ne bavait pas de toute façon. Cependant ça faisait mal.

Maintenant, par où était-il venu? Et par où Alexis et les enfants étaient-ils partis? Il y avait quatre couloirs. Un juron dans sa langue natale lui échappa.

_Par où?_

_Comme pour lui répondre, une détonation claqua. Un coup de feu._

Un frisson de crainte le parcourut et il partit en courant dans la direction du bruit.

Ignorant la douleur dans son bras.

Ni le début de mal de crâne qui lui vrillait le crâne.

* * *

Vincent se figea en entendant des bruits de course en face. Il fit signe à sa sœur de s'arrêter. Une silhouette se dessina devant lui, ainsi que d'autre, de petites tailles. «Midford?

- Phantomhive?»

Le blond stoppa net en le voyant. Les enfants se cachèrent derrière lui, craignant pour leur santé, ne faisant plus confiance en quelqu'un d'inconnu. Chose terriblement normale.

Le futur marquis ouvrit la bouche, le regardant avec surprise. Regardant les armes qu'il avait dans les mains. Et un éclat de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Mais il ne dit rien. Silencieux. Mais admiratif. Un garçon intelligent.

«Ce sont les enfants disparus?» Demanda Frances, se postant aux côtés de son frère.

Le jeune blond ouvrit la bouche, sembla chercher ses mots, puis répondit «Oui mademoiselle. Je les ai tiré de leur cellule avec l'aide de mon ami Von Wolf.

- Diederich? Où est-il?

- Il a retenu le chien de garde qui gardait les cachots.» Un hurlement animal, un glapissement de douleur parvint à leur oreille. «Et je crois qu'il vient de le tuer.»

Vincent plissa les yeux «As-tu vu son père?

- Non.»

Le comte allait dire quelque chose quand une détonation le fit sursauter. «J'y vais!» Et il partit en courant «Frances, restes avec Midford! Protèges-les»

- Très bien mais ne fais rien de stupide!»

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux «Sauf votre respect mademoiselle, je suis capable de protéger ces...

- Et moi je ne peux pas parce que je suis une femme?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Tu l'as sous-entendus.

- C'est votre imagination. Mais c'est mon rôle de...

Ne rêvez pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'un Don Juan, me croyant incapable, pour me protéger. Surtout d'un maigrelet comme vous!

- JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE VOUS TENIR LA MAIN! JE M'OCCUPE DES ENFANTS, NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR MOI POUR VOUS AIDER A ENJAMBER UNE FLAQUE DE BOUE!

- PARFAIT, NOUS SOMMES D'ACCORD SUR CE POINT! JE NE TIENDRAIS PAS LA VOTRE NON PLUS!

- Alors allons y!» Et Alexis se dirigea vers l'escalier, tâchant de paraître aussi digne que possible.

* * *

Diederich s'écroula, grimaçant de douleur. Son père venait de lui tirer dessus. Dans la jambe. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la plaie.

Une voix cracha avec mépris au dessus de lui «Tu es faible fils.

- Vous êtes fou!»

L'homme attrapa une poignée de cheveux noirs. «Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas tiré dans le genou, tu vas guérir sans problème.» Il empoigna sèchement le visage du jeune homme, le regardant avec attention, serrant son menton si fort que cela laisserait sans doute des traces.

Le jeune homme se dégagea et tomba en arrière. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent l'homme. «Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? Pourquoi me détestez vous comme ça?» _Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? _Il avait toujours fait de son mieux, avait toujours été obéissant. N'avait jamais fait d'erreurs.

«Tu es né.»

Pourquoi? «Parce que vous aviez déjà deux fils?»

L'homme lui jeta un regard méprisant «Tu ne me ressembles pas. Tu as des cheveux noirs comme ta mère mais le reste? Ton physique. Ton visage un peu pointu. Ce visage. Ces traits.

- Vous n'êtes pas en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas votre fils?

- Comment expliques-tu que tu ne me ressembles pas?

- Je ressemble à votre grand-père, j'ai vu un portrait.» Il crispa douloureusement ses doigts dans le tissu de sa veste «Et mère n'aurait jamais fait ça.» Il cracha, haineux «Même si vous auriez mérité qu'elle le fasse.»

L'homme le fixa, méprisant «J'aurais du me douter. Toujours dans les jupons de ta mère. Faible et te cachant derrière plus fort que toi.»

Diederich serra les dents. La haine et la rage brûlante enflèrent en lui. Ses yeux le piquèrent. _Tout ça pour ça? Parce que son père pensait qu'il était un bâtard? Que sa femme l'avait trompé? Sans preuves? _Il lui avait fait payé, à lui, l'innocent.

«Entre nous père, votre fils aîné ne vous ressemblait pas non plus. Karl ne vous ressemblait pas du tout. Ni mère ni vous n'aviez ses yeux.»

Un coup en plein visage l'envoya au sol. Un pied écrasa sa main gauche. Il gémit, refusant de crier. L'homme siffla «Tu es né trop tôt pour être mon fils. Et si maigre. Si faible. Comme un chaton bon à noyer!»

Diederich serra les dents «Je ne suis pas illégitime espèce de fou! J'étais en avance! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent!»

Il reçut un coup dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, il attendit un coup supplémentaire. Les yeux dans le vague. A quoi bon?

Il n'avait jamais été aimé et la stupide raison était la certitude de son père qu'il était le fils d'un autre, que sa femme l'avait trompé. Il avait probablement cherché un suspect et l'avait tué. Le connaissant.

Mais pire que tout, il avait obligé toute la famille a faire souffrir celui qui était pour lui le fruit du pêché. Le jeune allemand réalisait maintenant que son père n'a détesté pour des raisons égoïstes et stupides, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu prouver.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute._

_Il n'avait pas le droit._

«Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas alors?

- Et bien...je pourrais. Sans enfants. Je pourrais divorcer de ta mère. Et me remarier avec une jeune fille que j'ai remarqué. De nouveaux enfants. De mon sang.

- Vous êtes trop vieux.» Ricana le jeune homme, grimaçant sous le coup de pied dans sa jambe blessée. «Aucune famille ne vous confiera sa fille après la mort de la totalité de vos enfants. Deux par négligence, une mariée à un monstre et le dernier mystérieusement disparu. Personne ne vous donnera sa fille!

- Tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de l'argent.

- Vous sous-estimez le fait que les filles ont de plus en plus le droit à la parole.

- Pas celle que j'ai remarqué. Son père s'est dit favorable. Si je n'avais pas d'héritier.

- Et comme par hasard, je disparais?» Il cracha un peu de sang, sa lèvre blessée le brûlant, et eut un sourire plus que moqueur «Dommage hein? Ma disparition sera suspecte de toute façon.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir ici. Je vais te ramener en Allemagne et j'organiserais de somptueuses fiançailles avec cette fille.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Je disparaîtrais alors mystérieusement? Une maladie qui m'emportera?

- Ton cynisme est exaspérant.» Il attrapa le jeune allemand par le col. Et empoigna une poignée de cheveux noirs. «Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu dois encore payer la mort de ton cousin.» Il frappa si violemment son ''fils'' contre le mur que celui-ci sombre dans l'inconscience, un goût de sang dans la bouche.

_Alors que le brouillard tombait sur ses yeux, il crut voir une silhouette._

_Il crut voir son ''père'' se retourner._

«J'ai l'honneur de vous dire...» Fit une voix lointaine, familière «...que j'ai tué votre neveu...avec grand plaisir!

- Qui es-tu morveux?

- Ho? Je pensais que vous vouliez me voir...tellement.» Un rire «_Wouf_ ~

- Tu...Es...

- Oui.»

_Le jeune brun crut entendre un bruit. _

_Comme un ..._

..Il sombra dans le noir.

* * *

_Deux yeux d'ambré semblaient de l'or chaud tant la fureur les animait._

_Un sourire cruel ourla ses lèvres_

_La détonation claqua dans la pièce sombre._

**_- Bang-_**

_«Checkmate Herr Von Wolf» _

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, en sentant une main sur sa joue. Un visage était penché sur lui.

«Vi...Vincent?»

Le jeune homme sourit. Tendrement. «Tu es réveillé.» Il le redressa et le posa contre le mur, doucement. «J'ai bandé ta jambe, tu t'appuiera sur moi pour remonter!

- ….Tu es venu.

- Pourquoi je ne serais pas venu Dee?»

Ils échangèrent un regard, l'un doux et rassuré et l'autre légèrement inquiet mais soulagé. Le jeune comte jeta son arme vide au sol, le pistolet tombant dans la flaque de sang et glissant sur le sol poussiéreux. Diederich s'appuya contre le mur, le cœur battant. Un mélange d'émotions tourbillonnait en lui, fermant une poigne de glace sur son ventre._** C'était fini**_. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Parce que plus personne ne lèverait la main sur lui, plus personne ne le regarderait avec mépris ou ne lui ferait du mal.

_Un homme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé._

_Un homme cruel et avide de gloire._

_Un homme qui n'aimait que l'argent et sa position sociale._

Lui n'était que l'enfant non-désiré, l'enfant en trop, l'enfant élevé à contrecœur...qui ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de lui, l'envoyant en Angleterre sans hésitation, juste pour ne pas avoir à faire son devoir de parents.

Pendant des années, il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, souffrant de cette méfiance, de cette timidité...il avait mit des années à s'en sortir. Il se demandait pourquoi on ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi malgré tous ses efforts sa famille le traitait si froidement. A l'école il avait hésité, mais petit à petit, il s'était ouvert, malgré sa méfiance et son cœur glacé.

_Grâce à Vincent. _

_En un an, l'anglais l'avait sortit de ses hésitations et de ses souffrances._

«Dee?»

Il rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face au comte. Celui-ci le fixait, le regard doux. Il tendit une main et la posa sur la joue pâle de l'allemand.

«Tu vas bien?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux.»

Il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille, se pressant contre lui. Il posa son front contre le sien. Il se blottit contre son ami savourant l'odeur, la chaleur de ce corps bien vivant_. Il allait bien, il était vivant, il avait juste quelques égratignures ou blessures sans gravités. _

Doucement, le brun chuchota «Et toi?

- Oui. Je n'ai rien.

- Vincent?

- Oui?

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi?

- D'avoir pris tous ces risques.»

Vincent eut un petit rire, attrapant le menton de son associé pour lui relever la tête et s'approcha, leurs lèvres se frôlant doucement. Les yeux noirs de Diederich étaient insondables, mais il ne faisait rien pour se dégager, rien pour s'éloigner, ou pour refuser ce contact. Il avait un regard mélangeant un air timide et perdu. Vincent était à genoux, entre les jambes du brun. Ses mains passèrent sur le tissu parfois déchiré, tâché de sang par endroit. Un bleu marquait sa pommette. Ses yeux noirs étaient insondables. Une émotion y brillait mais l'anglais n'arrivait pas à la lire.

_Il était beau, merveilleusement beau, et tellement désirable._

Vincent sentit une vague de désir lui enflammer le corps. _Dee lui appartenait._ Plongé dans le regard sombre, le comte eut une pulsion de possessivité qui flamba en lui. Le surprenant presque. Un bras entoura la taille du plus grand et le pressa contre lui.

_Cet homme était à lui._

_À lui seul._

_Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher._

Il se pencha, son souffle écartant les mèches foncées et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe, laissant une série de baisers sur la pommette, descendant le long de la mâchoire. Il referma ses dents dans le cou, suçant la peau jusqu'à laisser une trace rouge. Un gémissement lui parvint, et une main se posa dans son dos, s'agrippant à la veste clair. Cette peau était chaude, délicieuse.

Diederich sentait son corps qui se détendait dans les bras de cet homme si puissant, il eut un sursaut en sentant la bouche dans son cou. Il frissonna en imaginant qu'il allait garder des traces et en se rendant compte que le si terrible comte de Phantomhive agissait de façon totalement différente d'avant.

_Ce n'était plus des avances..._

_C'était..._

«V...Vin...cent» Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand il croisa les deux yeux d'or. Il sentit son corps s'engourdir.

_Encore une fois._

La voix lui parvint, doucement, à l'oreille «Tu es à moi Dee, à moi» Il huma l'odeur épicée de l'allemand, frissonnant par avance à l'idée des choses qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant que le brun lui avait donné un accord implicite«...Détends-toi, je vais prendre soin de toi...»

Le concerné détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement mais leva une main pour caresser la joue de l'homme magnifique qui le dominait. Quand l'autre l'embrassa, il eut un gémissement, écartant docilement les lèvres, n'hésitant que légèrement. Il s'appuya plus confortablement contre le mur alors que l'autre se pressait contre son torse. Il leva une main pour la poser dans les cheveux soyeux, savourant sa bouche, son odeur, sa chaleur. La poigne sur sa nuque le fit trembler.

Quand le baiser devint plus passionné, plus intime, il eut un gémissement de plaisir, laissant cet être magnifique le dominer totalement. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact intime.

_Savourant les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui._

Ils se séparèrent, toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre. Vincent posa sa tête contre l'épaule solide. L'étreinte était douce, tendre. L'allemand sentit son cœur battre la chamade, ses joues étaient brûlantes.

Le regard d'or le fit frémir.

Vincent sourit.

Et l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

**A Suivre**

**(Fin de l'arc Von Wolf)**

* * *

_Je vais devoir trouver une nouvelle enquête maintenant._


End file.
